Some Frienemy Advice
by BandraK
Summary: Book 1 of the "Baby Steps" series - When Rachel decides to get over her fear of heights she can think of only one person to help. It's also the last person who would. Can Rachel convince Quinn to help or will she get something else, a friend. Faberry
1. Know Thy Frienemy

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally posted: Dec 16th, 2010

Revised and Re-Posted: Jan 6th, 2011

Please see Author's profile for links to additional notes for this and other chapters.

*Author's note revised Feb 9th, 2011*

For those of you just starting on this story, I'd like to take a moment to say a few things. First off, thank you for choosing to read SFA. What started as a one shot some two months ago has grown into a story far beyond the scope of its original vision and without readers like you (and hopefully more then a few reviewers as well) I'm not sure my inspiration alone would have been enough to accomplish that. Knowing that the occasionally awkward collection of words I've spent hours putting together are being read by someone else has helped me get through those bouts of writers block that all author's are prey to, those of you who've taken the time to let me know what you think have helped even more. Feedback is like a gift from the gods themselves and always appreciate, good or bad.

Secondly, while this story is at its heart a Faberry tale, it comes with a few caveats. As much as I'd love for it to happen, as far as this story is concerned Quinn and Rachel are friends at best. The love-y fun fun couple time happens in my other story "Why" (for which this story serves as a prequel). I hope you still take the time to read this story first but understand if you don't and in all honesty skipping this story shouldn't adversely affect your enjoyment of "Why". Also this story has a very slow build to that friendship. The better part of the first dozen chapters are chock full of Brittana, wobble back and forth between Finchel and Fuinn (Hubray? Fabson?) but are pretty thin on Faberry (unless you read between the lines).That said, this chapter is fairly self contained so even if you read no further (and you might as well read this far, you are here after all) I still think those of you that ship Faberry will enjoy this story in the end.

Than again, I might be just the littlest bit biased.

Thank you again. :D

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Know Thy Frienemy_

* * *

_September 30th, 2010 (Beth +114)_

_McKinley High, Cafeteria, 12:37pm_

"Quinn?'

"Berry." The recently reinstated Head Bitch In Charge replied without lifting her eyes from the glossy pages of the magazine laid across her lap.

"You lost Manhands?"

"I'm well aware of where I am Santana but thank you for your concern."

"I wasn-" The Latina cut herself short when Quinn lifted a hand from the magazine between flipping pages.

"What do you want Berry." The blonde asked with generous disinterest dripping from her words.

"I was hoping to ask a favour... in private."

"I always knew you were a giant lesbo treasure trail but aren't you setting you sights a little high not to mention clearly delusional. My girl doesn't bend that way."

"And we should know. We tried hard enough"

"B!" Santana censored the blonde on her other side.

"What? We did. Remember that time, just before coach Sylvester found out Q-bear was preggers, she had us try to learn that new routine and Quinn was all baby fat and couldn't stretch far enough no matter how hard we tried to help her?"

"Yes, well..." Rachel interrupted, her eyes taking in the seemingly unperturbed visage Quinn continued to present throughout Brittany's little sojourn through through double meaning-ville. "While the favour I wish to ask for is private it is not sexual in nature so thankfully Quinn's preferred gender choice for intimate partnership will not be an issue." a sound of a soft breath being taken filled the brief gap between the brunette's soliloquy. "Neither will my own as, for the record, I am decidedly heterosexual not that I would have anything to be ashamed of if I was homosexual. My Fathers ar-"

"San, why don't you take Brit to get us some waters while I deal with our little guest here."

The dark haired McKinley high cheerleader raised an eyebrow in silent question at her squad captain.

"The sooner you go the sooner she can can tell me what she wants and the sooner I can send her annoying flat ass packing."

Santana nodded, not entirely satisfied with the explanation. That didn't stop the cruel grin that spread across her lips as she caught the diva's hands reach back to smooth the cloth of the short pleated skirt covering the backside under discussion. "C'mon B, Drink run."

Brittany looked up from her hands which had happily rubbing her tummy for the last few moments "I thought you said we weren't allowed to drink at school."

The grin Santana had shot Rachel quavered as her eye's dropped to her girlfriend' pushed out stomach. "Water run B, Water run." she clarified, grabbing the blonde by both hands as she pulled Brittany to her feet.

"Oh. Okay then. Hey can we-"

Whatever else the third cheerleader said was lost as the duo disappeared into the milling crowd of nearby students.

"So," Quinn prompted a silent Rachel after several seconds of awkward silence followed the departure of the other cheerios, "you gonna ask me this favour or what?"

"Yes." Rachel's hands moved back around front as she spoke, the fingers of the left scratching the palm of the right self consciously." As you may know the drama club, which you may also remember I am a member of, is planning to perform Romeo and Juliet this season and while not a musical, despite my many suggestions to the rest of the drama society on multiple occasions since the school year began, it is still an excellent play which should provide ample opportunity for me to practice my general stage cra-"

"Point Berry." an exasperated Quinn said, lifting her eyes to meet the other girl's for the first time since her intrusive arrival.

"Yes... sorry." Rachel flashed a brittle grin before taking a quick breath. "The thing is, as sure as I am that I will be cast as Juliet there is one minor issue I must address before I feel I could give the role my very best."

"Let me guess. Your face? No, your voice right?"

Quinn's eyes dropped back to the magazine still splayed across thighs freed of pregnancy weight by a summer's worth of single minded dedication to the task, apparently missing the flicker of hurt that stained the other teen's dark brown eyes.

"Perhaps I should find someone else to ask." said Rachel as she turned to leave."

"Berry, You've already wasted my time. The least you can do is tell me why."

"Very well." Rachel replied in a voice so calm it had to be artificial as she took a step closer then leaned as close to Quinn's personal space as she dared, dropping her volume to a surprisingly low whisper for someone infamous for never keeping their mouth shut longer then five seconds. "I... I'm afraid of heights."

"So?" Quinn demanded, making no effort to match the Brunette's decibel level "That's all? That's why you've been talking my ear off for the last 20 minutes?"

Rachel's back straightened as she retreated back to a safer distance. "It was hardly 20 mins Quinn. In point of fact it has only been 3 minutes and 47 seconds precisely since I started speaking with you."

"Whatever." Quinn dismissed Rachel's correction. "What does your phobia have to do with me?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, there is a rather famous scene in Romeo and Juliet-"

"You mean when she poisons herself. Relax Berry, I'm sure half the school will come just to watch you do that scene alone."

The stain set a little deeper. "... I was, of course, referring to the balcony scene."

"Whatever." Quinn turned flipped the page to the sound of tearing paper which hung in the air between them until the blonde added, "That still doesn't explain what you expect me to do about it."

"I was hoping for some advice. I've seen you and the other cheerios perform a-"

"Really?" Quinn asked in genuine surprise, her head snapping up involuntarily so she could study the other teen.

"Yes." Rachel replied, her eyes dropping down to examine her argyle top. "As I was saying," She continued while brushing a stow-away from the garment, "I have seen you perform and you seem to have no difficulty with heights. It was my hope that you could offer me some advice on the matter."

"I'd love to."

"Really?" This time is was the smaller girl who head jumped in shock.

"But I can't." Quinn said, ignoring the way the poorly suppressed blend of hope and incredulity dropped from Rachel's features. "Heights never bothered me Berry so I never had to get over them. Quinn explained with every intent of ending the conversation then and there so she was startled when she heard a voice suspiciously like her own add, "When I'm up there I'm not afraid I'm... free. It's like the whole world melts away until there's just me and the wind in my hair and the moment and... What?"

The last was in reaction to the broad, brilliantly white smile beaming at her.

"Nothing." Rachel replied, belatedly trying to hide her grin with little success. "I just never realized how much we had in common."

"Have you been smoking something Berry?"

"No of course not." Rachel defended, the remains of the grin replaced instantly by an admonishing frown. "You should remember from my lectures that smoking is not only unhealthy in general but damages one's vocal cords and I would never do anything to risk my voice."

"Then what makes you think we have anything in common. You're nothing like me." Quinn's eyes narrowed as she spoke, the last few words frosted with her habitual superiority.

Impervious to the chill, Rachel riposted. "But I am Quinn, what you just said about how you feel, about being free. That's how I feel when I'm on stage. The whole world melts away, no worries, no fears, nothing but warmth of the stage lights on my face, the pulse of the music rising up from the floorboards, filling me up from the inside until it's just me and the moment."

The blonde held Rachel's gaze for several seconds before turning back to her magazine.

"Whatever Berry. Can't help you."

...

"That means you can go now. Preferably before someone thinks we're talking, or worse, that I'm actually friends with you."

Quinn's disparaging comments stormed the battlements of the grin repainted across Rachel's lips only to be utterly defeated. The diva dipped her head in both nod and farewell before turning to leave.

"Berry?"

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel paused in her elated retreat.

"...Good luck."


	2. Who Needs Frienemies Anyway

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Jan 7th, 2011**  
**

Please see Author's profile for links to additional notes for this and other chapters.

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Who Needs Frienemies Anyway

* * *

_

_September 30th, 2010 (Beth +114)_

_McKinley High, Outside Cafeteria, 12:45pm-_

Well that went better then expected. Rachel thought, contented smile still bewitching her lips as the diminutive teen snaked her way through the multitude of other students caught up by the brownian motion of teenage society's ever changing clusters of hook-ups, check-ins and gossip swapping that coalesced and scattered in an eternal dance of obstacles and crossed paths.

Far better then expected really… almost too well in fact. The smile slowly faded from the brunette's face as her momentum came to a halt.

"Thirsty Freak?"

Ahh… there it is. Rachel blinked frozen particulate out of her eyes. The mix of flavoured sugar and ice melting into her hair with the run off quickly forming into glacial trails that trickled under her top.

_McKinley High, Cafeteria, 12:51pm_

"So what favour did the midget want?" Santana asked as she dropped into place beside Quinn, holding out a bottle of water for the cheerleader.

"Nothing. Usual Berry nonsense. 'Aren't I great' this, 'See how talented I am' that." the cheerleader replied before accepting the proffered beverage.

"Please." Santana scoffed as she switched her own bottle to her now free hand and slipped the formally full one around Brittany's waist, pulling the blonde against her side. "That little troll thinks she's so talented. Just once I'd like to see her try and keep up with us. Of course we'd have to burn the uniform afterwords. Wouldn't want to risk an outbreak of manhand cooties."

"They have shots for that now." Brittany said, devoting the kind of intensive focus to the study of the plastic bottle cap held gently between her fingers that any one of her teachers would have sacrificed livestock just in the hope of seeing it in their classrooms.

"Not strong enough to deal with Berry-osis B." Santana replied, turning her attention back to the other blonde near by.

"So Q," she began, eyeing the head cheerleader who had yet to lift her eyes from the pages of the rumour rag still in her lap let alone turn one of them since the return of the other cheerios, "what's the plan to remind RuPaul just where she sits under the popular tree, as in, you know, nowhere near it."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 3, 12:56pm_

Rachel hung the damp, sapphire tinged towel over the edge of the sink, remnants of berry blast flavoured beverage standing out like electric blue beacons against the utilitarian white ceramic then lightly tapped her fingers dry with a sheet of rough beige towel torn of the bargain sized econo-role hanging in the graffiti coated plastic dispensary attached to the wall. Her reflection watched as she combed through the still moist silken locks of dark brown hair sticking stubbornly to the tanned flesh of her face and neck, tucking stray strands back into place with a well practiced proficiency.

That wasn't too bad. The easiest clean up in the few weeks since school had resumed. Well, maybe top three she amended as she plucked one final chunk of ice from her tresses and dropped it into the sink.

What had she been worried about? If she could survive this on a daily basis than what was there to fear about a few feet between her and ground level? She'd been worried about nothing. She was stronger then any silly fear right?

One last drop of water joined the others slowly wending their way towards the drain, its journey slowed only once, and then only briefly, when it crossed paths with the last nugget of crystallized water just long enough to melt the unkind obstacle with its warmth.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 3:07pm_

"Quinn."

"Twice in one day, the girl just doesn't learn." Santana groused as she snapped shut her locker before turning towards the regrettably familiar voice in time to spot the even more regrettable speaker making her way upstream through the press of student bodies eager to escape their daily educational imprisonment..

"Lay off Santana."

The midnight haired vixen turned an accusatory eye on the Cheerio captain.

Quinn ignored it. "What now Berry?"

"I uh, I just wanted to thank you for earlier."

"What for? I already told you I wouldn't help you with your teeny-tiny problem."

"Um... Yes well," Rachel's eyes darted towards the narrow eyed glare coming from the Latina then back to Quinn, "Just a general thank you then. For hearing me out. I know we aren't the best of friends, in fact it would be more accurate to call us-"

"Done." Quinn offered, her lips turning into a haughty smirk, coincidentally cutting off whatever insert into the conversation the Latina by her side was about to deliver. "Yeah I agree so why don't you turn around like a good little nobody and hop along 'kay?"

Rachel's eyes dropped to the floor. "Very well. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She remarked before walking away.

"Damn Q, and here I thought for a second you were going soft on treasure trail."

"You know me better then that S." Quinn said, firmly stuffing the last of her textbooks into her book-bag before slapping her locker shut with a clang. She gave the combination lock a spin followed by one last tug on the latch. "Breadsticks?"

"Yup, I gotta pick B up on the way though. Her mom was taking her to some..." her friend's voice faded into the background as the corner of her eye caught sight of a mass of flowing dark chestnut hair ducking out of sight

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll see you there."

_McKinley High, Auditorium, 3:13pm_

She made it as far as the sanctuary behind the heavy cloth wall that sealed the auditorium stage from view before the first hot rivulets began to trickle over her cheeks. Rachel angrily wiped away the unwelcome tears before they had a chance to get far and forced a deep if somewhat shaky breath.

Twice in one day. She must be coming down with something. There was no other viable explanation. She practically scheduled her day around being slushied and as for Quinn...

That made even less sense. She'd been the butt of the blonde's jokes for years. The bulls-eye for the acid tipped barbs of her and her little cadre of misnomered cheerios for longer then she cared to remember so why had it affected her so much this time. Why did it hurt so much?

The brunette's hands curled around fistfuls of skirt. She knew why. She'd been stupid enough to actually believe that the Great and Popular Quinn Fabray had anything in common with her, that the cheerleader could treat anyone who didn't wear a sports uniform or had parents who's annual income was seven figures and up like an actual human being. That's why she was struggling to hold back the tears that she'd never let slip before now. Because even after getting slapped down time and time again she had let herself dare to hope that this time would be different.

Rachel brushed the back of her hand along the soft curve of her cheek bones to blockade the fresh wave of lachrymal invaders.

No! She wouldn't let Quinn affect her like this. She refused to. Enough was enough. She was better then this, better then her. Nothing was going to stand in her way. Not some callous, cold hearted girl who would be lucky to have one tenth Rachel's talent on her best day as Rachel had on her worst nor her evil little tag-alongs.

The brunette dabbed at her cheeks one last time as adjusted herself mentally and physically from humbled victim to world conqueror, her features now fixed in an expression of firm resolve. Her eyes locked onto a ladder leaning against the far wall and a determined grin lifted the corners of her lips.

_McKinley High, Hallway 5, 3:14pm_

Quinn tried to ignore the hot knot in her stomach as she traveled through the thinning herd still milling about the interior of the high school but it wasn't as easy as it usually was.

Of course, the knot had never felt so big before either.

Why had she done it? There were other ways she could've have handled the situation, would have if it hadn't been for Santana looking over her shoulder but you didn't get to be HBIC worrying about what your underlings thought let alone reclaim the title when fate and one drunken night turned your world upside down. You got it by telling the world this was how it worked and making sure it never asked who put you in charge.

So why hadn't she then? What had made her not just flash her claws, but dig them into the diva as deep as she could.

Yes Rachel could be, well, Rachel which meant annoying, aggravating, pompous, insulting in that back handed compliment way of hers and that had been reason enough to mark the brunette for ridicule and ice bombs in the past so why wasn't it enough now? How come she felt almost... guilty?

The knot tightened a little more as an unbidden thought popped up, barely heard from it's spot in the shadows of Quinn's mind.

_'Because it was never about hardly knew her when you started all this did you? She was the strange girl with the two dads that your father railed against when he wasn't tearing apart everything else. What was your excuse then?'_

Quinn pushed the voice back down, ignoring it as she continue her pursuit through the corridors of McKinley High.

_McKinley High, Auditorium, 3:16pm_

So far so good. Rachel thought as she stood, one foot on the floor, the other resting experimentally on the ladders first rung. See, nothing to fear. She was a star and where did stars live? Up high.

_'Now try the other foot.'_

I'm getting there. The brunette mentally growled at the all to familiar disparaging voice in her head. She'd yet to give it a name in the years since it's first appearance, coincidentally not long after her first slushy experience, and for the last several months she'd managed to keep it more or less suppressed though there had been a few minor flare ups. Their loss at sectionals for one, her assorted break ups with Finn for another though by the time their most recent one had actually stuck the voice had more or less run out of things to say. Even so, its return was something Rachel would have gladly done without.

_'So's Hanukkah and at this rate we'll be lighting candles before you get off the ground.'_

The singer's jaw tightened, her earlier mental growl taking on real world resonance as she lifted her other foot and placed it beside the first.

There. See, I'm off the ground.

_'Yeah, six inches. The set guys are going to have an easy time with that balcony.'_

Another growl, another rung.

_'Woo hoo. A whole foot. You've just doubled construction time.'_

The sound of size six and a half vegan friendly oxford soles against metal tread a lightning tempo through the air.

And what do you have to say about that? I just octupled it and I'm completely fine. Top of the world you might even say.

_'Look down.'_

She shouldn't have done it. Rachel realized that even as her head was starting to turn but by then it was too late. The sight of the distant floor swam in her vision before fear managed to seal her eyelids tight against the view. Of course this had the equally discomforting effect of leaving her several feet aloft and blindly clinging to the cold, paint stained uprights of the suddenly structurally questionable edifice that was all that stood between her and certain splat.

"Rachel?"

Quinn? The diva's eyes snapped open at the approaching sound of her name.

"AAHHH!"

* Thud *

"Rachel!"


	3. A Frienemy In Need

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Jan 14th, 2011

Please see Author's profile for links to additional notes for this and other chapters.

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A Frienemy In Need..._

* * *

_September 30th, 2010 (Beth +114)_

_McKinley High, Auditorium, 3:17pm_

"Rachel? My god are you okay."

"Like you care!"

The hostility frosted snarl burned more than Quinn's ears and the hand extended towards the brunette jerked back to her side. The heavy weight in her stomach sinking a little deeper as she silently watched the singer struggle to push herself up onto her hip one handed while cradling the other to her chest.

"Go away Fabray. I've had more then enough of you for one day so whatever insult brought you here, just turn around and walk away." Rachel snapped brusquely when she lifted her eyes to find the cheerio still standing nearby. "I'm sure you'll find an opportunity to use it tomorrow."

"Rach-"

"I said GO AWAY! Don't you get it? I don't want to you here. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to deal with you in any way, shape, or form and giving how clearly you've demonstrated that you feel exactly the same way this really shouldn't be all that hard for you to understand."

"But I-"

Quinn's hazel eyes dropped to the scuffed surface of the stage, unable to stand up to the daggered glare fired at her by the other teen. Her blush coloured lips worked soundlessly through the remainder of her plea for parley.

Rachel's eyes dropped down to her lap, her uninjured hand self consciously tugging the hem of her skirt down to cover her legs. "Just... leave me alone." The vehemence honed edge to Rachel's voice faded, dulled by the weariness that weighted down every syllable.

Quinn winced.

"I... okay..." The blonde swallowed hard around the lump forming in her throat as she turned to walk away and made it as far as the curtains before she heard the whimper.

She turned back"Rache-"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because this isn't about me or you. Okay, yes it is about you but not about you and me together... You're hurt Rachel. Let me help. Please?"

"And why would you want to help me? Weren't you 'Done' with me?" the shorter girl's voice briefly regaining some of its cutting force as she spoke.

Quinn pressed on regardless. "Again Berry, not about me. Not right now. Look you let me help you and once that's do- once you're looked after I'll let you tell me what a horrible bitch I am till you go hoarse."

"So that's your plan is i-"

"Frick'n hell. SHUT UP!" Quinn cried out, her already short supply of patience running out as she stormed across the distance separating the pair, all the while keeping her eyes locked on the wrist pressed tightly against the brunette's black and white diamond pattern adorned fashion crime of a top, conveniently avoided any further run-ins with Diva's glare.

"OW!"

"Sorry. Look stop pulling it awa-"

"You're hurting me."

"Only because you keep pulling it away."

"Only because you keep hurting me."

"I can't look at it if you keep it against your chest like that."

"And you got your medical degree when exactly."

"I'm a cheerleader Berry."

"And I'm not. Yes I know, you've pointed out that particular deficiency on my part on numerous occasions."

"I wasn't- I have first aid training. We all do. Coach Sylvester insists on it."

"... oh... That makes sense. Statistically speaking cheerleading does have the highest injury rate of any other sport."

"...yeah, well..."

"Ow."

"Sorry... can you bend it?"

"No."

"You didn't even try."

"It hurts."

"I know. That's why I need you to bend i-"

"So it can hurt more? Names and slushies not enough for you any more Quinn? Upgrading to sticks and stones and broken bones?"

...

"Sorry... that was-"

"Justified?"

"Well... yes. But that doesn't excuse me for saying it."

"Tell you what Berry, you try bending your wrist for me and we'll call it even."

"... ow ow owowow!"

"Shit!"

"Language Quinn."

The bark of laughter that escaped the blonde's lips caught them both by surprise.

"Sorry I just... you really are a piece of work you know that Berry?"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. It seems the most prudent course of action given our current situation."

"Yeah good ide-"

"Ow!"

"Shi-...taki mushrooms."

"Thank you."

"...Whatever. I think you might have sprained it, maybe even fractured something. We'll need to get you x-rayed to be sure."

"I ca-"

"What the hell where you thinking Berry?"

Rachel withdrew her arm from Quinn's semi-loosened grip in a mix of fear and shock, finding herself on the receiving end of a fair imitation of the same seething voice she'd used against her fellow glee member moments earlier.

"Wh-"

"I mean seriously. Where you trying to get yourself killed?"

_'We both know who to blame if she says yes don't we Quinnie?'_

Rachel's brow furrowed as she caught the fleeting shift in the blonde's expression. It almost looked like guilt but she'd never seen Quinn express shame of any kind outside of when Finn found out the truth about Beth's parentage and even then...

"Forget it." Quinn instructed, turning her face away from the other girl as she got to her feet. "Let's just get you checked out."

"Thank you." Rachel replied, taking hold of the blindly proffered hand up after a heartbeat of hesitation. So strong. She marvelled silently as the other teen pulled her to her feet with a surprising ease.

"You can... that is to say that..."

"What?" Quinn asked, still not turning her face to meet Rachel.

"I can do the rest myself. You don't need to waste any more time on me."

"I wasn't" The taller girl started to protest. "If you want me to go..."

"I think it's for the best. I can get my fathers to take me to the emergency room. I'm sure you have other things to do. Santana and/or Brittany are probably waiting for you at the very least."

"Yeah..." Quinn said, moving away from Rachel to return the fallen ladder to its spot against the wall. "We did have plans tonight."

"Well then it's settled. Thank you Quinn and you needn't fear-"

"Fear what?"

"That I'll tell anyone you were nice to me."

Quinn's grip tightened around the ladder before giving the the cool metal a final tap of her fingers. Keeping her back to Rachel she turned and headed toward the split in the curtains.

"Whatever Berry. Just get checked."

"Yes Quinn." Rachel answered as the curtains closed behind... well she wasn't entirely sure what she should call the blonde anymore.

_McKinley High, Outside Auditorium, 3:32pm_

_'Well that went... pretty much as expected.'_

"Get thee behind me Satan."

_'Please, I wish I had his numbers. No, all I got is one self-important little blonde who get's her kicks mocking some other stuck up little-'_

"Shut up. Satan, Demon, Aneurysm. I don't care what you are I'm not going to listen to you bad mouthing Rachel."

_'Right...'cause that's your prerogative. Can't have anyone else hording in on your girl can we.' _

"She's not my girl... and I'm not going to have a conversation with a voice in my head so... shut up."

_Fabray Home, Quinn's Room, 4:26pm_

Despite the sneaking fear that God was currently at odds with her, the bellicose stowaway in her head had miraculously gone quite by the time she reached her house. It had even stayed silent the three times she'd caught herself reaching for cell to not text Rachel and see how the miniature musical maven was doing.

Four. Quinn stopped her hand just short of her phone and froze. Waiting. Hoping.

Nothing. Good. The cheerio let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and forced her fingers to close around the long silver handle of her hairbrush instead, drawing the stiff ivory coloured bristles through golden locks before pulling her hair back into its customary ponytail.

There... better. Now if she could just get through the next few hours with her friends then she could come home, crawl in to bed and wake up with this whole insane day behind her.

_Breadsticks Restaurant, Table 6, 5:12pm_

"And that's when the little snowmen all rolled together into a statue of me riding a duck."

"Yeah that's nice B. You're late Q."

"It was a green duck."

Quinn dropped into the booth, opposite the other cheerleaders. "Don't start with me San."

"What's up your butt?"

Santana's hand snapped over Brittany's mouth before her girlfriend finished drawing the breath for whatever potentially embarrassing aside the cheerio was about to insert into the conversation. "Let Q talk sweetie."

Brittany made no effort to remove her lover's hand, simply signaling her acquiescence to the request with a bob of her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Quinn replied, trying to ignore the rather detailed mime the other blonde was playing out with a pair of breadsticks. Seeing the third girl was about to press her inquiry she added. "Because there's nothing to talk about."

Santana gently pried the salacious baked goods from her girlfriends hands, muffling Brittany's protests by breaking off a chunk from one and slipping it between the dancer's lips. Ignoring Quinn's attempt to end the conversation she asked, "So things at home-?" the Latina's voice revealing a compassion few realized lay behind the the hit first, hit again later facade the golden skinned cheerleader presented the world.

"We're good." Quinn replied, her own not so subtle overtone of annoyance fading in response to her friends evident concern. "Mom and I are getting along fine. She's even talking about having a spa day together."

"So then what-"

"San. Please. Really. There's nothing to talk about." Quinn cut her off as she grabbed a breadstick of her own from the bottomless supply sitting in the wicker basket resting in the middle of the otherwise unadorned brown laminate covered table.

_'Unless you count that whole playing nice with RuPaul thing.. oh and the hearing voices. Not sure which she'd been more worried about.'_

"Q?" Santana queried as the hazel eyes of the blonde situated across from her grew wide just before a fit of coughing sent partially chewed bread in her and Brittany's direction.

"Your supposed to chew first Quinn. I make that mistake all the time."

"Water."

"You can't chew water silly. It's too slippery."

"No B that's not- Never mind. Yo! Waitress. Water over here and make it snappy."

"Sa-*cough cough*... San, you could be a little nicer about it."

"You want to choke a little longer?"

"No. But"

"Yes?"

Santana turned her head to face the woman in her mid twenties who was growing more eager for her shift to end by the second. "Water. My friends choking on one of your breadsticks. You wanna hurry it up or should I just call our lawyer now?"

"San." Quinn rasped in remonstration before turning her eyes to the waiting waitress. "Please, some water."

"Coming right up."

"They work here Quinn," Santana riled "You don't have to be nice to them. It's not like any of us are ever going to be flipping burgers."

"So? Would it kill you to be nice even when you don't have to?"

"What the hell is going on with you today. First there was that thing with Manhands at lunch an- Is this about Berry? What did that little-"

"Stop it." Quinn snapped, immediately regretting it, both for the hardened suspicion that settled on her friends face and for the fresh wave of fire that filled her still raw throat. "This has nothing to do with her. She didn't do anything. I just think it wouldn't kill you, us, to be a little nicer now and then."

"It was her gay dads wasn't it. What they do, threaten to sue you for making their precious little pain in the ass cry?"

"What do her Dads begin gay have to do with anything? Hello Kettle, meet Pot. You're dating a girl remember? And I said she had nothing to do with it Santana so drop it already." Quinn growled, ignoring the pain as she rose from her seat to lean across the table.

"I'll drop it when you tell me what the frick'n hell is going on with you today." Santana fired back, matching her Cheer team captain's pose.

"And I-"

"Guys... please... people are staring and it's not 'cause we're hot. Well, not just 'cause we're hot."

Both girls turned to Brittany before slowly settling back into their respective seats.

"You're water miss."

"Thank you." Quinn said, rising to her feet once more as she took the condensation frosted glass from the older woman's hand. She quickly drained it before handing it back to the waitress, another "Thank you." tacked onto the act.

"Brit, S, I think I'm gonna call it an early night.

'But-"

"I know Brit-brit. We'll have a girls night soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

"Q..."

"Good night San. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yeah... okay."

...

"I really don't like it when you guys fight."

"I know B and I'm sorry. We both are." Santana pressed a kiss against the Brittany's forehead as her eyes shifted from Quinn slipping out the front entrance to the waitress still standing beside their table.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No... thank you."

_Breadsticks Restaurant, Parking lot, 5:34pm_

Quinn's forehead narrowly missed setting off the horn as it thumped against the steering wheel.

"Alright. I give. I know you're there. I don't like it and I'd much rather you didn't exist but clearly you aren't planning to leave anytime soon so let's just get this over with. Okay?"

Silence. Both inside and outside her head. Maybe she really had gone insane after all. Maybe she should go back inside and tell Santana about hearing voices. If nothing else it might get the other girl off her back for five minutes.

_'Or we could just tell your mother. I've always wanted to see a real life exorcism.'_

"And here I was starting to think you were just my imagination."

'_No you weren't. You were thinking you've gone insane. I know exactly what you're thinking or did you forget I'm in here too?'_

"I'm more concerned with getting you out."

_'Well, like I said, there's that whole exorcism option.'_

"I thought you said you weren't a demon?"

_'I'm not but I still want to see one. You too for that matter. Like I said, I know what you're thinking. Even the thing you don't admit to.'_

"So is that it then? Is that why you're here. To tell me all the dirty secrets I'm keeping from myself?"

_'Of course not.'_

"Then why-"

_'I can't just tell you. You have to learn them for yourself. There's no other way. You won't accept the truth until you're ready to, no matter how many times or how clearly you're told it.'_

"So your the truth are you?"

_'Not exactly. I'm... well just call me the Guardian of the truth.'_

'And why does the truth, my truth, need protecting from me?'

_'Who said it's the truth I'm protecting?'_

Quinn leaned back into her seat as she struggled to form a reply to the rather cryptic response only to notice an elderly couple watching her through the windshield.

"What? I'm practicing for a play." She shouted at the pair then shoved the key into the ignition before giving the metal sliver a violent twist. The engine roared to life.

"Yeah that's right. Move it along Granny."

_'And here I thought we were going to try being nicer'_

"Shut up!"


	4. Frienemy Relations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Originally Posted: Jan 21st, 2011_

A new chapter for a new day, both in and out of story. And with that new day comes progress, not that the last few chapters haven't advanced the story, but they were mostly spent dealing with sorting out where the first chapter, which as many of you probably remember, was supposed to be a one shot, left off. With that done, we can start building the plot out some and this is the chapter where that ball really gets rolling.

Some Puck (who I'm now thinking I have no right writing for as I absolutely suck at it for anything beyond a quick joke, thank you very much chapter 6), some Finn, evil Santana, confused Quinn and a curious Rachel round out the cast this time around.

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

_Frienemy Relations_

* * *

_October 1st, 2010 (Beth +115)_

_McKinley High, Main Hallway - West, 8:48am_

The corners of Rachel eyes crinkled as she bumped her elbow against the door to her locker, jarring the arm slung across her chest just enough to renew the pain which had finally subsided after a morning made hectic by the disruption to her regular schedule that her injury had necessitated.

And as much as she loved them both, having to deal with her Fathers constantly hovering nearby had been more of an additional hindrance then a help. Not to mention the painfully obvious fact that both her parents were hoping their daughter might decide to reveal a little more about the cause behind their late afternoon visit to the emergency room. Not that Rachel hadn't told them what had happened, she'd just left some of the details out.

Like everything to do with Quinn.

Speaking of whom... The Broadway hopeful was no closer to understanding the other girl's actions this morning, despite spending a night reviewing them multiple times, then she'd been yesterday. In fact the only thing she was remotely sure of at this point was that she wasn't sure about much.

A yawn stretched the brunette's lips wide apart.

Well that and the need for some more rest. As if spraining her wrist wasn't enough, Quinn had to go and mess up her sleep cycle too.

No. That wasn't fair. It wasn't as If Quinn had pushed her off the ladder or even been the one to get her on it in the first place. No that had all been the rather annoying voice's fault.

Of course if Quinn hadn't... been Quinn...

And that was it really wasn't it? Quinn hadn't really been acting any differently yesterday then she did any other day aside from that brief moment of openness when she'd asked the other girl for help and the blonde's concerned assistance in the auditorium. She'd just been Quinn, H.B.I.C of McKinley and the ever present thorn in Rachel's side so really the brunette only had herself to blame.

But that still left the question of what had prompted both of those events, particularly the Auditorium.

"Rachel? What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, Hello Finn and thank you for your concern. It looks far worse then it is. The doctor said it was a mild sprain and should be fine in two to six weeks and that it should be safe to take it out of the sling within a few days so long as I don't over work it."

"How'd it happen? Was it Karofsky because if it was I'll-"

"Calm down." Rachel interrupted, placing her good hand lightly against the quarterback's chest. "While I appreciate you willingness to avenge me by means of physical conflict, and putting aside my feelings on violence in general, Karofsky had nothing to do with my injury. I fell. That's all."

"You fell?"

"Yes Finn, from a ladder."

"What were you doing on a ladder? You're afr-" The close cropped brown haired teen cut himself off as he glanced from side to side before leaning closer to Rachel. "You're afraid of heights." He continued at a much subdued volume.

Rachel leaned in to match his conspiratorial pose. "That's why I was on the ladder Finn. I was trying to conquer my fear."

"Looks like it conquered you."

Rachel returned her ex's smile, a soft laugh skipping past her parted lips.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway – East, 8:52am_

So we cool?" Santana asked as she slipped along side the other blonde cheerio in her life.

"That depends. You gonna start busting my chops about Berry again?" Quinn replied without giving her new traveling companion so much as a glance

Santana bit down on her lip to hold in the less then cordial reply that first crossed her mind. "Like I give a frick about the midget." she finally answered, the denial followed by a single mirthless laugh forced from her slender throat as her gaze fixed on a point ahead of them. "Besides, looks like treasure trail is someone else's problem."

"What?" Quinn asked, the word propelled from between her lips with more force then she'd intended. She ignored this minor detail in the hopes her friend would follow suit and silently prayed that the slow pace at which she turned to follow the Latina's extend finger didn't show itself as the forced act of restraint it was.

"Looks like Finchell is back." Santana explained redundantly as the pair watched the not so distant sight of Rachel and Finn with heads bent close together as they shared a laugh. "Of course when they break up again it'll be all our problem." she groused before finally noticing the empty space by her side.

"Q?" Santana quizzed as she turned in search of the missing cheerleader, finally spotting Quinn standing stock still several steps back but only after shoving a freshman out of her way.

Her gaze shifted between the cheerio captain and the crime against nature, not to mention fashion that appeared to be the blonde's entire world.

"Huh..."

_McKinley High, Outside room 211, 11:46am_

"Here. Let me help you with that."

"Thank you Noah. I guess I didn't realize how much I needed Finn's help this morning." Rachel said as the mohawked footballer took the stack of text books from her tenuous, one armed grip.

"No problem." Puck replied as he added the books to his own, much shorter, collection. "So listen..., about that..., What's up with you and Hudson?"

"I'm not sure I follow you."

"The whole school is buzzing about it Berry. You and Finn hooked back up."

"What? No we didn't. Who said we did?"

"Everybody."

Rachel turned to face her fellow Jew. "Firstly, 'Everybody' is not a person so that is neither an appropriate or informative answer. Secondly, Finn and I are just friends and have been since we mutually agreed to end our romantic relationship over the summer after reaching the conclusion that, while we care for each other very much, we each had issues to deal with that would render any relationship of a romantic nature problematic at best and potentially devastating to our friendship in the long run. And thirdly... well I don't really have a thirdly but I would appreciate it very much if you would correct anyone you find spreading this rumour and do your best to prevent it from spreading any further."

"Yeah. Sure no Problem." Puckerman nodded, the petite girls ramble washing over him without the usual negative response her ornate oration typically drew from her peers.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she turned back towards her destination.

"But just so we're absolutely clear... you're still single."

"Yes."

"Cool."

Rachel's eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Noah?"

"Relax Berry, you're not my type. No offence."

"Who would be offended by that?"

"Was that sarcasm or did I just get dissed?"

_McKinley High, Bathroom 2, 8:58am_

The clang of hollow metal doors hitting equally hollow metal walls bounced off the palm sized tiles of the girls washroom as Santana made the rounds to ensure that what was to follow would be just between her and the silent blonde she'd dragged along behind her.

When the last stall proved as clear as the rest, the ebon haired teen turned to her friend.

"I thought you were over Finn?"

The question seemed to snap Quinn out of whatever daze she'd been in for the last several minutes as her face contorted in confusion. "What? I am!"

"Then what just happened out there in the hall."

"..." Quinn opened her mouth to further protest Santana's erroneous assumption but found she lacked the words. All of them in fact. What the hell had happened out there. What did she care if Berry and Hudson hooked up yet again. It wasn't like she still had feelings for Finn, after everything that had passed between them over the last year, she wasn't sure she ever had. Not love feelings anyway. Plus, Finn wasn't even part of her master plan for getting back on top of McKinley's social ladder so it wasn't as if this latest, completely unexpected and not just a little disturbing twist had stuck a monkey wrench into her own designs.

So why the Frick had she been unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of her ex making nice with her arch nemesis?

"I knew it." Santana's voice cut into Quinn's thoughts as the perpetually tanned teen took her friend's silence for confirmation. "I don't understand it Q, I mean Finn? Seriously. I thought you could do better then Frankenteen before he'd gone all gaga for Manhands -"

"Santana-"

"But if he's what you want, he's what you get. So how you want to deal with Stubbles? You know what? Leave it to me. Plausible deniability and all that plus, let's admit it, I'll really enjoy this."

_McKinley High, Outside Glee Room, 3:03pm_

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Finn." The brunette replied and stopped just short of the practice room to wait for her glee club co-captain.

"Listen, about what everyone is saying. You know I didn't-"

"I know. Don't worry yourself about it. I've asked Puck to help quell the rumour and once we've made it clear that we aren't a couple again I'm sure it will die out relatively quickly."

The quarterback shuffled his weight from one foot to the other as he studied the floor. "Yeah... about that..."

_McKinley High, Hallway (various), 3:05pm_

What The Frick? What The Frick? What The Frick? Wha-

That mantra had been running on a constant cycle since that morning's bathroom tete a tete and it was just as loud now as it had been during homeroom when she had to fight off the urge several times to shout a warning for the show choir's resident Diva to run and hide. A task made none-the-easier given that she could practically hear the insidious gears grinding away in her friend's head.

The few times she'd dared to look over at Santana she'd been genuinely shocked not to find the other girl rubbing her hands in Machiavellian glee like some cliched super-villain but every time she'd dared to hope that the Latina had undergone a change of heart, out would pop that sin-filled grin that would leave even Lucifer himself quaking with fear.

This was not what was supposed to happen. Twenty four hours ago everything had been perfect. Everything she'd spent all summer, scratch that, everyday since Sue Sylvester had stripped her of her uniform and turned her into an outcast amongst her very own, scheming to get back had been hers. Not just a cheerleader again, but team captain. not just Captain but HBIC. And then... everything had collapsed around her.

Okay so not everything. She was still a cheerleader, still team captain, still HBIC, even if she didn't much feel like it at the moment, but even that grip on her reclaimed place in the universe was tenuous at best and if things kept slipping out of control it was only a matter of time before her return to the limelight turned into a giant spotlight showing everyone where to point and laugh.

And why was all of this happening to her? Because Rachel Berry was scared of heights?

Or was it because she'd let a crack in the armour that was Quinn Fabray last just long enough to feel something for the annoying brunette?

Good luck. Two little, inconsequential words said by thousands of people every day, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions and in the context of the theater, practically a threat. She should have said break a leg. At least then she could have feigned ill will, convinced anyone watching that she'd actually been wishing Rachel harm but good luck...

She couldn't even blame it on baby hormones, not with the months that had past since Beth's birth. Not even without them if she was honest. Even when her hormones had been at their worst, she'd only given the girl an even harder time, smacked away every overture of friendship harder still. She'd been her same old self, just more so.

With that thought settling itself slug like in the centre of her brain, reality intruded wrapped up in white, red, and black.

"All set for the fireworks Q?"

"Santana-

"I know, I know. We agreed to keep you out of the loop so don't worry, I wont' let you in on the juicy details, or should I say the icy details b-"

"No."

"... Okay, you're right. The less said the better."

"No. I meant No as in whatever you're planning, No. Stop it."

"But-"

"No Santana." Quinn commanded and wondered for about the ten millionth time that day if she'd have any better luck dissuading the Latina from her belief that the blonde held any romantic desires for McKinley's star quarterback.

Nope. Probably not.

"Look, This is my problem" She ad-libbed, "And I'll deal with it in my own way."

"Yeah Right."

"Yes Right." Quinn replied, the sarcasm dripping from her bff's voice only stiffening her resolve. "You think I can't deal with Berry on my own?"

Santana turned a look that managed to speak volumes despite its silence towards the cheerio's Captain. Even so she added, "When it comes to Finn-ocence, she's already up on you by one." as they rounded the last corner on the way to Glee club HQ.

Quinn stopped short, finding herself confronted with the sight of Rachel and Finn huddled together for the second time in less then a day. "I am Quinn _**frick'n**_ Fabray, H.B.I.C. and no one comes between me and what I want, a lesson you learned once already this year!" she growled.

Santana's lips curled, matching devil's tails framing each corner. "That's my girl."


	5. With Frienemies Like This

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Those of you that have been following the story for a while may notice a slight difference in formatting. Gone are the (majority) of horizontal lines separating sections and in their place come fancy new place/time stamps (where/when the scene starts). The more observant amongst you might notice that the times don't always line up so one scene can be happening at 2 in the afternoon and the next one down could be set half an hour earlier. Now this really isn't much more than a surface change as the timing of the various scenes were always like this in my mind and, more often than not, we're talking about a matter of minutes difference.

A little bit of Finn, Mostly Rachel and Quinn inner monologues. Basically another plot setup chapter (don't worry, the plot starts to actually, you know, go somewhere soon enough)

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_With Frienemies Like This..._

_

* * *

- October 1st, 2010 (Beth +115)_

_McKinley High, Outside Glee Room, 3:06pm_

"I know. I do. I get why we broke up, everything we talked about, all of it was true. I've got the whole my ex cheated on me with my best friend and got pregnant with his baby while pretending it was mine issue to deal with and you have your stuff and I get that. I just, I missed you. The whole summer break I missed you and before this rumour got started I was trying to work up the courage to ask you if... maybe..."

"Finn." the name slipped lightly from Rachel's mouth as she tried to round up some sort of backup to follow it out into the world. A task far easier said then done, or not said in this case. What was she supposed to say. Yes? And then what? Hope that they both could get over their trust issues enough to avoid the drama that had plagued their relationship last time? No? And at the very least risk crushing the closest thing she had to a best friend along with possibly throwing away what might be her last chance at happiness with someone who actually cared for her?

Neither choice held any favourable appeal to the brunette's eyes.

"Finn-"

"Look. I know it's a lot to ask and there's about a million reasons to say no just... please just think about it? Okay?"

Rachel's heart tightened as Finn's pleading eyes stared into her own.

"I-"

"Finn." Quinn cut the other girl off without so much as a glance of acknowledgment as she slipped between the pair of former lovebirds.

"Uh... hi. I was actually talking t-"

"You do something to your hair?" the blonde asked, ignoring her ex's lame protest as she reached out to run her fingers through the the teen boy's brown locks. "It looks good."

"Quinn." Rachel said, the unseen scowl aimed at the back of the cheerio's head clearly heard in her voice.

"... Berry" Quinn replied after giving one final flick of her fingertips through Finn's carefully spiked hair before turning towards the smaller girl.

"As Finn was trying to tell you, we were in the middle of a rather important discussion before you interrupted us."

"And?"

*You're the one who makes me come runnin'*

*You're the sun who makes me shine*

*When you're around I'm always laughin'*

*I want to make you mine*

*I close my eyes and see you before me*

*Think I would die if you were to ignore me*

*A fool could see just how much I adore you*

*I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you*

"Damn." Santana cursed as she reached for her cell phone, "And shit was just getting good..." Her eyes scanned the incoming message quickly before turning to Quinn.

"B's got herself lost again. I gotta go get her." she explained as she tucked the mobile out of the way. "Just... wait here."

"For what?" Finn asked as the Latina bolted off in search of her girlfriend.

"Thank god." Quinn sighed once the other girl was out of sight, her shoulders slumping visibly in relief as she stepped out from between Rachel and Finn and into the otherwise empty practice room, both of whom followed the departing cheer captain with their eyes.

"Someone want to tell me what the heck just happened?" Finn asked.

Rachel held the boy's quizzical expression for several seconds. _You and me both_ She thought then took the boy's arm with her good hand and headed inside.

_McKinley High, Glee Practice, 3:20pm_

To all outward appearances, Rachel was every bit as focused on Mr. Schue's master plan for New Directions for the coming week as she usually was, but inside, the height deficient brunette was focused on far less musical matters.

Namely the cheerio situated two rows behind her. What the heck was Quinn up to. It felt like for every two steps forward they made, Quinn went out of her way to take one giant step back, or maybe it was one step forward and two hundred steps back. Either way Rachel was rapidly reaching the limits of her patience with the other girl. It was barely 24 hours since the cheerleader had been kneeling beside her in the auditorium assessing the damage to her wrist and now Quinn was trying to steal Finn right out from in front of the her not even twelve hours after she and the footballer had resumed their romantic relationship.

Okay, so technically she and Finn were still just friends but Quinn didn't know that... Unless she'd heard it from Noah...

But even if that was the case, they'd been back to school for almost a month now and in all that time the cheerleader had shown zero interest in so much as making the vaguest of attempts at rekindling her former romance with Finn so the blonde's timing was highly suspicious at best and downright insulting at worst.

... Or... had Quinn spent all this time since the start of the year trying to build up the nerve to actually approach Finn in search of a second chance? Hadn't Finn said he'd been trying to build up the nerve to approach her about resuming their own relationship this entire time? Would still be waiting if the latest rumour to race along the McKinley grapevine hadn't given him the perfect opportunity to broach the subject?

Could it actually possible that the great and powerful Quinn Fabray was actually scared? No. That couldn't be it. There was no way on earth that the woman behind her years of torment, who'd lied and cheated to get power and popularity was actually scared of talking to a boy.

Even when you took her history with Finn into account.

Not that it mattered either way. After what she'd done to the quarterback, Quinn didn't deserve a second chance. Rachel would never have treated him like that.

A traitorous voice at the back of her mind helpfully pointed out the fact that she'd managed to get through the day without so much a s spotting a slushie. A feat unseen since news of the summer break-up with Finn had made the rounds back on the first day of school.

That wasn't the same thing. She hadn't used Finn to avoid getting slushied, that had simply been a... a bonus of their romance. If all she'd wanted from Finn was an end to the beverage bombardiers they would still be together. The fact that they weren't, and that the choice had been a mutual one, proved she wasn't like Quinn. She wasn't the sort of person to treat other people like pawns in some twisted version of chess. She would never intentionally walk over someone else for her own gain. Not when she had so much experience being the one being walked on.

She wouldn't.

Okay yes, there had been that little incident with the new girl, the only person she'd ever met shorter then her. What had her name been again... Dawn something? No. Sunday? Sunset? Sunshine? Yes. That was it, Sunshine... something with a C... Co- Cortez? Cora? Cora... zon. Sunshine Corazon. That was it.

The brief look of triumph that flickered across Rachel's face faded as quickly as it arrived.

That had been a less than noble moment for her. But at least she remembered the girl's name. She doubted Quinn could say the same for all the people she'd crushed beneath her heels on her relentless climb to the top of McKinley's social mountain. Besides, one little slip hardly made her a monster...

Of course there had been the whole Jessie lie but that had been to try and make Finn jealous to see if he still had feelings for her. Childish yes, but hardly monstrous. Barely even impish really.

Her plan to appropriate Finn from Quinn in the first place on the other hand, that was a much harder case to make. At least at the time. Given everything that had come out about Quinn's own manipulations Rachel had really been doing Finn a favour in hindsight.

Right?

"Rachel?"

"I'm sorry." The brunette professed as she rejoined the rest of the room.

"O-kay. As much as I'm sure we all appreciate your contrition, I was just asking if you had any ideas for song selections. You're normally the first one to toss em out-"

"Unfortunately." a not so whispered voice added from the back row.

Mr. Schue tossed a glare of reproach in the speakers direction but otherwise ignored the unsolicited commentary track. "But you've been pretty quite today so... anything?

"Umm. Yes. Yes I did have a few suggestions." Rachel said, slipping back into the role of Glee club's co-president and de facto star as she reached for the book bag by her feet."

"Here let m-"

*Thunk*

"Ow!" Rachel and Finn both sat back in their seats, each with a hand pressed to their temples over the point of impact.

"Sorry." Finn offered, a sheepish grin carrying the apology over to his most recent ex.

"It's alright Finn, I'm sure there won't be any permanent damage."

"I don't know, Dude's head is pretty hard. Ow! What the hell."

"You know what." Mercedes replied, pointing a palm in Puck's direction to forestall any further protest.

"Guys." Mr Schue said in an attempt to regain control of the room. "We're a team. No insults, no hitting. Okay... I said Okay?"

A half hearted chorus of "Yeahs, Rights, and Whatevers" were returned in the Spanish teacher slash show choir director's direction.

"Good. Rachel?"

With song sheets now in hand, the singer rose from her seat but not before flashing a mixed grin at Finn sitting beside her "Ready Mr Schue. I was thinking..."

_McKinley High, Glee Practice, 3:39pm_

This was ridiculous. She was Quinn! Frick'n! Fabray! She shouldn't be sitting here trying to figure out how to get back a boyfriend she didn't want just to keep a friend she fought with constantly from thinking she was going soft on a girl she couldn't stand.

Nor should she want to bitch-slap said friend for mocking said girl and have to spend five minutes biting her tongue as she fought the urge to do so.

So what if Santana wanted to rip on Ma-, on Tre-, on Berry... dear god, she couldn't even bring herself to insult the annoying little diva inside her own head anymore. What the hell was going on with her. Was she actually starting to, heaven forbid, care about the brunette's feelings?

No. No! That was just... insane. She'd spent years marking a giant target on Rachel each and every day and being the first to fire at will. She'd turned the wanna-be starlet into the social pariah she was, not that there had been much she had to do mind you, but why on earth would she, completely out of the blue, start to worry about how she made the little midget feel.

Only it wasn't completely out of the blue was it? It was only this last year that she'd actually spent any time with the bane of her existence without the goal of poking a hole in Rachel's over inflated ego.

A year in which she'd grudgingly had to admit, even if no further then the inside of her own head, that said ego wasn't quite so over inflated as she'd repeatedly said out loud, often as cruelly as possible.

A year in which she'd been turned into a walking joke and the only one not laughing had been Rachel.

A year in which she'd lost everything, her boyfriend, her cheerio uniform, her social status, her friends, her family, and Rachel had been the only one to treat her like nothing was different. Even when Quinn knew if their positions had been reversed she'd have happily spent every minute rubbing Rachel's face in her downfall.

Okay yeah, Mercedes had stepped up too but if Quinn hadn't still been treating Rachel like something stuck to her shoe, would that have been necessary? Would Mercedes have still opened up her home if there had been any other alternative? In the time since Beth was born, she and Mercedes had already pretty much drifted back to where they'd started so did their 'friendship' even count?

Quinn caught her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh as sit slowly slipped free of its enameled captors.

Of course it did. Right? I mean she wasn't as close to Mercedes as she was to San or Brit but she was still miles closer to her then she would ever be with Berry. And so what if Rachel had pipes or hadn't joined the hyenas baying happily at her misfortune That didn't change anything. She was still the same self obsessed, self important little pain in the ass she'd always been. The same freak with two dads...

...said the girl who's two best friends are in a long term, committed lesbian relationship.

But that wasn't the same thing either. Santana and Brittany worked together. Brittany softened San's oh so many harder edges and San helped protect Brit from the world's rougher corners. They fit. She could see how much they meant to each other every time she caught Brit looking at San or, more rarely, whenever San let her guard down.

Quite how that made her friend's choice of life partners different from Berry's parents Quinn wasn't quite sure but she knew it had to be different. It just had to be.

And none of it explained why she'd wanted to grab Santana by the hair and drag her into the hallway over some weak-ass excuse for an insult but hadn't felt so much as a twinge when Mercedes had smacked Puck upside his nearly bald head or when Puck had mocked Finn over his incredible thick one.

Or why her stomach cringed every time her eyes managed to sneak free from her control long enough to focus on the sling cradling Rachel's arm.

At least it wasn't a break. When she'd first heard through the grapevine that the brunette had lost her arm she'd recognized it for the over exaggeration it was but knew that something had been hurt during the singer's accident yesterday and had feared the truth lay somewhere in between. Seeing now that it was just a basic sprain was almost enough of a relief to make the blonde smile.

And that was a thought which was more then enough to make her frown.

"You've got a problem with Rachel's suggestions Quinn?"

"What?"

Quinn felt every set of eyes in the room turn towards her, each pair studying her with the varying levels of confusion and curiosity, two dark brown pairs in particular. The blonde kept her eyes fixed squarely on the curly haired teacher standing beside the owner of one of those pairs while ignoring the owner of the other seated beside her.

"Okay guys," Mr Schue said, "This is exactly what I was talking about earlier, if we want to have any chance at sectionals this year we're going to need to keep our focus. Not just when we're performing but all the time. We can't work as a team if we we aren't giving everyone in glee our attention. So this week I want each of you to prepare at least one song about teamwork, about co-operation. Better yet, let's make it a duet."

A collective groan went up from the majority of the teenagers with a few notable exceptions.

"Rachel-" Finn started to speak as he rose from his seat.

"Mr Schue I think that's an excellent idea an-"

"You do?" The chorus of voices that interrupted Rachel was missing only a few of the voices that had complained moments earlier and Quinn's eyes slipped to the smaller girl just in time to catch the tightening along the brunette's jaw line.

"Yes and I would like to suggest that we draw names to pick our partners for this exercise."

Another harmonized groan filled the air, Quinn's voice not included nor was that of Finn who she noticed slumping back into his seat.

"An excellent suggestion Rachel. You know the routine people." The lone faculty member said, turning his back to the collected talents of New Directions as he moved to fetch the now traditional hat used to randomize the pairings of the show choir in these situations.

"Yeah, real great Berry."

Quinn's hand flexed involuntarily in her lap.

* * *

Author's footnote:

Hey there, nice to see you again. I think this is the first time I've ever put a note at the bottom of a chapter before so bear with me. I know there's going to be at least 2 more of these (chapters 7 & 8 respectively) but since I already spend too much time rambling on, I'll try to keep them short. Just a few little house keeping issues to deal with.

1a) Extended author's notes (for those of you that care) can be found in my forum at: http : / www . fanfiction . net/forum/Gleeficly_yours/85638/

1b) Updates on progress with SFA (and my writing in general) can be found both in my profile at: http : / www . fanfiction . net/u/2074048/BandraK and my tumblr page at: http : / bandrak . tumblr . com/

2) I'm looking for volunteers for guest appearances in upcoming chapters. Details can be found at either of the above links (and I hope they show up this time, if not. Private message me through the site or leave a note via review and I'll fill you in)

3) I'm also looking for suggestions on what Brit's cell phone number should be. The only caveats are it must be no more then 4 digits (obviously) and should "spell" something that describes Brit. For instance, Quinn's number "spells" HBIC.

That's it for now. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you all (and more :D) back here next week for chapter 6

I tell a Lie, completely forgot to add this (came up mid-week. This is why you should be checking on the profile and tumblr people) and so I'm back to add it. I'm at a cross roads and would like your help picking a path to take. Should Finn and Santana's hook up from the show be part of SFA's backstory? Yes or No? And if so, who knows about it (besides Santana and Finn obviously)? Please let me know what you think.


	6. The Frienemy Of My Frienemy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Originally Posted: Feb 4th, 2011

I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter except, possibly, I'm sorry. Not because the chapter is late or I think it's contents might upset you or that I think the chapter is in and of itself less then the best I can offer you but because I think it may not be the meat and potatoes chapter some of your might be expecting by now.

I'm going to keep this short (not try, actually do though whatever I don't fit here will be in the extended author's note over on the forum). Chapter 1, when originally written, was never supposed to be part of a greater story and as such, when I did decide to expand it I spent the first few additional chapters, not so much tying up, as tidying the threads from chapter one. The next few chapters were then spent largely on building a foundation for the larger story this was to/has become. So now we find ourselves 6 chapters in and not of a heck of a lot further on plot wise. This chapter helps to change that but, unlike the next 2 chapters which I personally feel are where this story really get's its legs under it, this is still very much a 'building ' chapter with a stronger focus on setting things in place rather then paying them off.

So for that, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_The Frienemy of My Frienemy...

* * *

_

_- October 1st, 2010 (Beth +115)_

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 5:12pm_

Dark chocolate eyes darted from the long blonde ponytail bobbing in front of her to the plate of untouched, vegan approved, snacks resting between the singer and the cheerleader as the latter completed her examination of Rachel's bedroom.

Never in a million years had the thought that this girl would one day be sitting on her bed ever come within the same zip-code of the brunette's mind let alone cross it.

"Your room's really pink."

"I happen to like pink!"

"Me too."

"Oh." Rachel said, feeling a stab of guilt over her earlier defensiveness to the now clearly innocent remark. "I guess we both like pink then." She concluded, pushing aside her regret as she turned a small grin towards the other girl.

"You know Santana doesn't like you."

The grin dropped. "Yes, I am aware of that fa-"

"I mean she really doesn't like you. The other night she spent an hour talking about ways t-"

"Yes. Thank you Brittany. I am more then adequately familiar with Santana's feelings in regards to myself and I appreciate your honesty on the matter but can we please move on to the topic of our song selection for Glee?"

"Okay."

Rachel sighed, wondering how the Latina dealt with the blonde's ridiculously open nature and seemingly random train of thought. If only Quinn was this open. Then again, listening to an unfiltered stream of McKinley's resident H.B.I.C's thoughts about her might be more than Rachel could take, especially given how toxic the filtered version had been over the last few years.

But maybe... Rachel's head tilted slightly to one side as she examined her duet partner. Could she? It might work though the odds of it getting back to either Quinn or Santana raised the risk of such a tactic coming back to bite her. But perhaps the risk was worth it if it helped her decipher whatever was going on inside her key tormentor's brain of late.

"Are you trying to make my head blow up with your weird mind power 'cause that was one of the ways San talked about g-"

"No. I was just... thinking. And it's a sixth sense, not a 'weird mind power' I can't make people's heads blow up or hear their thoughts or anything like that." _Mores the pity, _She thought, many's the time being able to read the minds of those around her would have made life significantly easier. Especially on those rare occasions when her sixth sense went on the fritz, like now with Quinn.

"Oh."

Rachel focused her attention on the other teen sniffing cautiously at an ovo-lacto free chocolate chip cookie. She could have sworn the dancer was disappointed to hear how limited the brunette's mental abilities were. Perhaps asking Brit for insight into Quinn's recent spat of uncustomary behaviour or the cheerleader's sudden interest in Finn was a mistake for far simpler reasons than fear that word of her prying would get back to the head cheerio and her hostile companion, like the fact that the taller girl might not be the most reliable source of intel.

But maybe if she kept the questions concise enough, broke down her inquires into small, self contained chunks...

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry." Rachel replied, her hands smoothing out the deep blue fabric of her skirt "I... was just trying to think of what song we could do."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Rachel's lips turned down in a frown. Not, as the dancer seated opposite her might think, because of the request itself but rather because of whatever reason Brit felt the need to ask her permission in the first place. Was she really that over bearing?

"Um, Yes. Please do."

_Lopez Home, Santana's Room, 5:10pm_

"I can't believe my Brit has to spend time with Stubbles. I mean seriously, out of every name that could have come out of that stupid hat, why did it have to be Treasure trail's?" Santana ranted for what must have been the hundredth time since they'd reached the bronze skinned girl's bedroom.

"Bet you're happy with your partner though." Santana segued as she rolled onto her stomach, a knowing smile turned towards the girl leaning against the headboard. "The only good thing to come out of this frick'n mess. I wonder how RuPaul is dealing with her boy-toy coming over to yours later tonight?"

Quinn opened her mouth to try and change the subject but her friend continued on regardless.

"So you gonna make your move? Give him a little taste of what he could have if he drops the Lima loser?"

"San..." the blonde began once she was sure that the other cheerleader was actually going to give her the time to reply only to realize she wasn't sure what to say in response.

"What? You want some suggestions from Mistress Lopez on how to get Finn-ocence over the whole baby thing? No problem. He's a boy, hell, he's Finn. Show a little leg, throw in a few 'accidental' peaks at the girls and he'll be putty in your hands... well not putty, not if you do it right anyway." Santana's eyebrows danced suggestively, "But unless you want to spend all night listening to him screaming 'Mailman' at the top of his lungs you might want to hold off on any actual hands on for now."

"Thanks." Quinn said with forced enthusiasm once silence resumed its reign over the room. "Speaking of which, I should probably head home before he shows up." she said, silently adding _because the last thing I want is my mom and Finn together unsupervised_.

Santana looked over her shoulder at the digital display of her seldom used alarm clock. "I guess." She replied despite the fact that there was still over an hour until her bff was supposed to hook up with the quarterback. She turned her focus back to Quinn, or more specifically, the back of Quinn, as the blonde had already started to gather her things together.

"Of course... without you here to distract me I'll have nothing to think about but my girl getting all contaminated with lame and all the ways to teach Berry to keep her mouth shut in the future so shit like this never happens again."

There. it wasn't much. Hell anyone else might not have even caught it or even if they did, convince themselves they were seeing things but not her. She knew Fabray too well to miss the effect her words had on the other teen. The way Quinn's shoulder's tensed for just a second, that heartbeat of held breath.

What the frick had the midget done to her yesterday? And why wasn't Quinn sharing?

"San, It was a random draw. Berry had nothing to do with it. Schuester would have pulled out that damn hat with or without her so just let it go. Besides, would you rather have Puck trying to put the moves on Brit all night instead."

"Please." Santana snorted derisively, "He's got about as much chance of getting into my baby's panties as Kurt does."

"Really, because I remem-"

"That was before we were official." the Latina snapped, her voice losing some of its abrupt anger as she added "We're exclusive now."

"So you've got nothing to worry about then do you."

"Wh- Wait. What are you trying to say Q, You think I'm worried Brit's gonna fall for the fashion disaster diva? Now I know you've gone off your rocker. Not. A. Chance. In. Hell."

"So then there's no reason you can't leave Berry alone this once." Quinn replied, finally turning around to face the coal haired vixen.

Santana locked eyes with the blonde... and blinked. Damn Fabray and her stupid un-breakable will. The girl might not be about to crack anytime soon but that didn't mean Santana was going to give up just yet. Her B was going to be spending the week with the troll working on their stupid duet, no reason she couldn't use that to her advantage. Q might be a vault at times when it came to talking about her life but Berry never shut up and Santana just happened to have a spy in the enemy camp, one Quinn couldn't do anything about.

"Fine. Berry gets a free pass this time." she said, rolling onto her side as she kept her gaze fixed on the other girl. "But she steps one foot out of line-"

"And you'll have my blessing." Quinn replied, dropping her own glance to her book bag as she adjusted the strap before slipping it over her shoulder. "Meanwhile, have fun with Artie."

"Get out tubbers before I kick you out."

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 5:15pm_

Rachel's brow furrowed in concentration as she struggled to find just the right words to reply to the suggestion of the blonde cheerio beaming at her proudly. A task that wasn't easy. Not even for someone who used more words by breakfast then most people used all day.

In fact, that was the problem the brunette faced, too many words. Words like 'horrid', 'stupid', 'foolish' and 'childish' danced across her tongue and left Rachel afraid to open her mouth lest they escape. She didn't want to be mean, she never wanted to be mean... aside from those few occasions from her past but those were very special exceptions. Most of the time what others thought of as rudeness on her part was just her being truthful.

It wasn't her fault that she was remarkable gifted when it came to the creative arts or that she'd been training for years to hone and improve her natural talent any more then it was everyone else's fault for not being anywhere near as good as her. She didn't mean to rub her superiority in the face of her lesser peers, if anything she should be admired for being as honest as she was with them.

But that didn't mean she wanted to hurt anyone, especially, at this particular moment, with a smiling Brittany eagerly awaiting feedback.

"Uhh..." Rachel began, her hands twisting in her lap. "Brittany..."

"It's perfect right?"

"It's... definitely a song about teamwork." Rachel replied, rising from her bed so she could walk to the window. As if the sight of the darkening sky over the unremarkable subdivision which contained her home would provide some sort of inspiration, some kind of guiding light to help her navigate the linguistic minefield she faced.

"So we can do it?"

"I... I think perhaps Mr Schuester," _That's right coward, blame Mr Schue. _Rachel pushed aside the silent voice deriding her shameless cop-out, "was thinking something a little more..." Popular? Appropriate? Not completely ridiculous? "mature?"

"So, not the Wonder Pet's theme song?"

"I don't think so... but it is a very good suggestion. Perhaps we can make use of it some other time."

"Okay." The cheerleader said in a voice that was anything but.

Rachel bit down on her lower lip then took a steadying breath before turning back to the dancer. "I-"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Pumpkin I... didn't know you had guests." Leroy said as he poked his head through the now semi open door of his daughters bedroom. "Will she be joining us for dinner?" he asked, giving the unexpected golden topped visitor decked out in the red, white, and black of a McKinley high cheerio a wary once over before turning a part questioning, part supportive gaze to the woman of the house.

"Umm?" Rachel gave her Father a nod to assure him that she wasn't being held hostage in her own bedroom before turning her eyes to Brittany, her good hand gesturing in query.

"I can't. Me and Santana's are meeting up at breadsticks once she's done with Artie and then we're going over to my place for sex."

Both Berrys spent the next few seconds studiously avoiding eye contact with the other and the room's embarrassingly frank additional occupant.

"Well then..."Leroy broke the silence before it became to painful, "dinner will be ready in an hour or so sweetie."

"Thank you Dad."

Even after the door clicked, Rachel continued to study the familiar surroundings as if seeing them for the first time.

"Hey, these cookies are pretty good."

_Puckerman Home, Noah's Room, 5:57pm_

"So, you and Mercedes huh?"

"Yeah." Puck replied as he preened in front of the full length mirror leaning against the wall. "Wait, you mean for this Glee assignment right 'Cause, not to knock on Mercedes, the girl can rock it when she tries, but so not my type." His glanced turned to the reflection of the quarterback just visible along the edge of the silvered plane. His fingers slowed in their teasing the crest of his mow-hawk as he took in the other teen's body language.

Crap... this was going to turn into a talk wasn't it?

"So...You and Quinn huh?" Noah turned to face the clique blending teen who was trying to touch as little of the rumpled sheet covered mattress on which he sat as was physically possible without falling over. "You gonna be okay dude?"

"What? Yeah. Totally." Finn replied, Noah accepting the lie for what it was without comment. "I can handle being around her at school and in Glee no problem, this shouldn't be any harder."

"If you say so." Puckerman concurred.

"I do. If I can get past you sleeping my girlfriend, I kinda have to give her a break for sleeping with you right? I'm not saying I've forgiven her yet or that I ever will but I can almost see why she did it, the lying anyway, and besides it's only one song."

Puck turned back to the mirror after Finn's mention of his part in Quinn's betrayal, a point in their shared history that none of the trio had really talked about since to maintain the uneasy peace that had formed between them. The added memory of the little girl born from that betrayal was an added regret for Noah, not so much her existence as her existence outside of his life. Not that he would ever admit it.

Especially not to Finn.

"It's not Quinn I'm worried about anyway, it's Rachel."

"Oh?" Puck inquired, shaking thoughts of a tiny hand holding the tip of his finger from his head and turned them instead to the earlier conversation he'd had with Berry on the same topic.

"Yeah. I know we broke up over summer but even before everyone started thinking we had got back together, I was thinking about it, about her, about us and... I love her. I want to be with her and maybe this rumour was like a sign that we should be together and this whole thing with Quinn is like a test, to prove that I'm really over her so I can convince Rachel that she's the only girl for me."

The follicularly striped teen flicked his eyes to his friend's reflection before letting out a non-comital grunt.

"And I think she might say yes. I was talking to her about it before Glee today and I think she was going to say yes but..."

"But?" Noah prompted.

"Santana and Quinn showed up and... I don't know, something happened. Still not sure what?"

A number of possible responses ran through Pucks head, the mildest of which involved calling his buddy out for being an emotional pansy and most of the rest all but guaranteed to upset Finn to some degree with few at all likely to put a smile on the other boy's face. One response straddled the divide perfectly. With the silence stretching out he decided to roll the dice. "Maybe... Quinn still has feeling for you."

"No." Finn denied automatically but soon followed up with "No? You don't really think..."

Noah shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know man, you're the one that was there. You're the one saying something happened."

"Yeah but, I didn't mean..." Finn trailed off as he remembered the familiar smile that had played across the cheerio captain's lips as she toyed with his hair, a smile that had once been all it took to turn his thoughts towards the fine members of the U S postal services, a smile gone unnoticed at the time with his focus set squarely on the brunette he had been trying to win back.

"...no way..." He said softly.

Puck felt a brief flare of anger aimed at Finn. Rachel may be a pain in the ass nine times out of ten but if all it took to get the quarterback from talking about how head over heels, happily ever after he was for the Diva was a mention that Quinn might still be an option, Noah was going to have to put his friend in the hurt locker.

"Maybe you should call tonight off?"

"Maybe..." Finn said before giving his head a hard shake. "No. It doesn't matter. If Quinn still has feelings for me, makes no difference. I want Rachel. And if she does than tonight is the perfect chance to tell her no so I'm going." Finn decided, hopping up from the end of Puck's bed with determined energy. "And when I'm done at Quinn's I'm going over to see Rachel."


	7. Behind Frienemy Lines

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Originally Posted: Feb 11th, 2011

Even without the author's note, this chapter is 1000+ words longer than any of the other chapters thus far. This might have something to do with the fact that it's also the first chapter to have some (mild) smut in it. I'm not sure if it's enough to warrant a rating change (it's mostly innuendo-ish) so I'd appreciate feedback on that issue alone if nothing else.

Next chapter starts the guest appearances (apply now :D ) and starts the run up to the conclusion of the first major plot arc for SFA.

Lastly, I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have stuck with me this long. This is by far one of the biggest story projects I've ever attempted and seeing that giant spike in traffic each Friday gives me a huge grin, seeing that a good chunk of that spike is for the later chapters makes that grin even bigger (not that I don't appreciate all you newcomer. Of course an extra big thanks goes out to those of you who have taken the time to comment and review.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

_Behind Frienemy Lines

* * *

_

_- October 1st, 2010 (Beth +115)_

_Fabray Home, Quinn's Room, 6:16pm_

This was was no reason for her to feel like this. It was Finn for god's sake. At best she could call him a friend and, honestly, she'd be happy with that much giving all that had passed between them over the last year so why on earth did she feel like she was preparing for their first date?

_*I'm a bitch I'm a lover*_

_*I'm a child I'm a mother*_

_*I'm a sinner I'm a saint*_

_*I do not feel ashamed*_

_*I'm your hell I'm your dream*_

_*I'm nothin' in between*_

_*You know, you wouldn't want it any other way*_

Oh right, that's why. Quinn sighed heavily as she put down the tube of lip gloss she'd been fidgeting with for the last ten minutes and picked up her cell phone.

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Dn't 4get 2 shw the grls.**

Yeah, like a glimpse of cleavage would make Finn forget months of lying to him about being the father of her baby or hiding her infidelity with Puck or the hell she'd put him through before the truth had come out.

Not that it mattered. She didn't want Finn back, not like that. Hell she'd be overjoyed just to have him look at her like without that flicker of anger and disappointment that started off every glance in her direction.

Not that she deserved his forgiveness. She hadn't exactly gone out of her way to earn it, particularly since waiting him out had worked out pretty well. His relationship with Rachel hadn't hurt things either. As mind boggling as it had been, being with Rachel had made Finn happy...

Speaking of... Quinn would have to figure some way out of Santana's delusion before things got out of hand with the tiny singer. Yes, the blonde could admit that when she'd first seen the Diva and Finn together she'd felt both jealous and threatened but at the time it was a perfectly natural reaction. She may have cheated on Finn but he didn't know that and they were still a couple. How dare that little troll try and move in on her man.

But now, looking back on it, She knew she hadn't really loved Finn even then, they had been together because that's what you did. The quarterback and the head cheerleader. It was how things worked. It was one of the stepping stones to ruling McKinley high.

Was that why she'd done it? Had she known on some subconscious level even then that Finn wasn't who she wanted to be with? Maybe that was why she'd let Puck ply her with wine coolers that night. It wasn't like she didn't know his reputation. Had she wanted Finn to find out, wanted him to break up with her...

Would she have told him the truth if she hadn't gotten pregnant?

It was one thing to be single, it was another thing entirely to be single **and **pregnant. Especially to her parents, a hard truth she'd lived through from the moment Judy and Russell Fabray learned of her condition until the moment her Mother showed up at regionals with the news that daddy dearest had been kicked to the curb for cheating and she was free to come home.

And then her water broke. Hardly how she'd pictured that moment playing out the few times she's allowed herself the comfort of thinking it was even possible.

Which coincidentally were almost always after one of Berry's attempts at reaching out. If the girl she'd tortured for years was willing to see past her faults, forgive and forget, surely her parents could do the same.

Right?

Quinn gave her head a shake. Even if she'd slept with Noah out of some kind of subconscious desire to end her relationship with Finn that still didn't explain why she was freaking out over having to spend an hour or two with her ex. It's not like Santana was here watching over her shoulder. She didn't have to do anything but pick a song for Glee and call it night.

Easy.

*Ding Dong Ding*

"Frick!" Quinn cursed as she jumped off her bed, nearly tearing the door to her room off its hinges as she raced to get to the front door. "Mom don't, I'll ge-"

"Finn?"

"'Mrs Fabray."

_Frick! Frick! Frick!_

"Quinn, you have a... guest." her Mother called up, her tone leaving no doubt in the teen's mind that they would be talking about her 'visitor' later.

"Thank you Mother." Quinn called back then slowed her now useless rush to a more sedentary pace. Not too slow though, the less time Finn spent alone with her mom and vice versa, the better.

"Quinn."

"Finn. Study?"

"Uhh," The quarterback hummed, glancing over at the still waiting Judy to gauge her opinion on the matter.

"Go ahead dear, I need to ask Quinn a quick question and then she'll be right along."

"O-kay. This way right?"

"Yes." Both women replied, the younger's voice a little harsher then the elder's.

The few seconds it took Finn to step out of sight and, hopefully, earshot, where both the longest and shortest in Quinn's life.

"Quinnie?"

"It's for Glee Mom, we're doing a song together."

"I see..."

The high schooler's ears picked up everything her mother wasn't saying with those two words and decided to ignore them., confident she'd get the full version soon enough.

"I should go, don't want to keep him any longer then I have to." Quinn said, adding before she'd even knew the words were forming on her tongue "I'm sure he want's to spend some time with his girlfriend. You remember her? Rachel Berry."

It was quick, barely a flicker. She doubted anyone else would have even caught it but she'd grown up seeing that look in her Father's eyes every day. That look of justified disgust, deserved hatred, and proud prejudice.

Quinn felt her stomach turn as she brushed past her mother on the way to join Finn, surprising herself again when she added,"They're very much in love."

Where the hell had that come from?

As soon as Quinn had closed the study door behind her, Finn asked, "You didn't tell her I was coming?"

"... It must have slipped my mind."

"Gee thanks." Finn feigned hurt.

"It's not like that I-"

"It's okay. Actually I'm kinda glad."

"Really?" Quinn asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah..." Finn replied, dropping his eyes to the stack of cds in his hands. "If I can slip your mind like that then... uh... I, it's just... earlier, out side of Glee..."

"Oh" Quinn said. She'd been hoping to avoid this subject until she had figured out a way out of this mess but fate was nothing if not a right bitch. "Yeah about that-"

"Do you still love me?"

Wow. Who knew Finn could be so... direct. Okay yeah, when he was angry he had no trouble showing it and Glee had giving him a few opportunities to explore his emotions but by and large Finn wasn't really one to get in touch with his feelings. At least he hadn't been when they were together.

"Because if you do, I want, no I need you to know that I'm in love with Rachel. I want to be with her Quinn. Not you. No Offence."

A single mirthless laugh slipped past Quinn's lips. "None taken though I wouldn't blame you if you did mean some."

"Yeah, well... Do you?"

"I think we've already established that haven't we. I mean what with the whole sleeping with pu-"

"No not that, the still love me part. Do you?"

Finn watched with growing trepidation as Quinn walked the length of the room and back before the blonde took a long, slow, deep breath.

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 5:49pm_

*Oh come and dance with me, my baby*

*Let's dance, till we go crazy*

*The night is young and so are we*

*Let's make love and dance the night away*

Rachel stopped mid-sentence as Brittany let out a happy little yelp of excitement as she scrambled for her phone.

_**From: San-san (555-2824)**_

**So Brd! Cm Sav Me.**

"Your Mother?"

"No. San, She want's me to come over now."

"Oh. Well... I suppose we can try and finish up our song selection on Monday-"

"K, Thanks. Bye." the blonde replied, half way to the bedroom door before she was done speaking. No small feat giving that the words came out as one, short, continuos stream rather then the three separate entities they were.

"I'll just meet you at school then." Rachel muttered to the cheerleader shaped hole in the air before slumping back onto her mattress. It wasn't her, she told herself, it was Santana. Brittany's rush to vacate the premises had nothing to be with those premises belonging to one Rachel Berry and everything to do with the blonde wanting some alone time with her girlfriend.

Of course knowing that did nothing to quell the nasty little voice that insisted it had everything to do with wanting to get as far away from her as humanly possible.

Stupid voice.

Still it was probably for the best, the temptation to abuse their fate forced partnership to learn more about Quinn's recent behaviour, and in particular, her intent with regards to Finn, had been growing over the course of the evening and had the cheerio stuck out the remainder of their hour, Rachel wasn't sure she would have been able to resist using the seemingly simple teen for her own ends.

Something the Brunette was determined not to do in light of her recently remembered forays into the realm of the self serving manipulation of others.

"Sweetie?"

Rachel lifted her head just enough to take in the smaller of her two fathers.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Your friend left in a bit of a hurry. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Daddy, she just got a text from her girlfriend." Rachel replied, lifting herself a little more by pressing her free elbow into the overstuffed fuchsia duvet below her.

"Ah, yes... Leroy did mention something about that." Hiram replied as diplomatically as possible. Far be it for him to judge someone based on who they chose to love but a little more decorum on the matter in general would not go amiss.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

Rachel pushed herself up to sit on the edge of her bed and Hiram watched the unfamiliar sight of his daughter struggle to find her words.

"Rachel?"

The petite super-star in the making slowly blew out her breath. "... Nothing Daddy. Is dinner ready?"

"Another ten minutes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. But if you'd like to come down and keep us company..."

The worry that had started to wrap itself around his heart retreated from the warmth of the smile turned in his direction.

"I'd love to."

_Breadsticks Restaurant, Table 11, 6:18pm_

*Crunch*

Artie glanced down at the list of possible songs suggestions he'd brought along with him, or what remained of it anyway. Upon his arrival at Lima's favourite carb based eatery the honeyed cheerio now munching away on her umpteenth breadstick of the night had given the list a brief once over before scratching heavy black lines of ink through each one.

And that had been the highpoint of the evening. The rest had consisted of Santana ignoring him while she texted, ignoring him while shouting for more breadsticks, ignoring him while eating said breadsticks or just plain old ignoring him. He was starting to regret telling his ride to come back for him rather then have wait outside.

"So..." He said in the vain hope that this time he might actually get the sable haired student to hold a conversation. "Finn and Rachel getting back together, that's-"

He left the sentence unfinished when Santana scoffed and watched the girl roll her eyes derisively.

Well... it was a start. "You don't think it's true? They seemed pretty cozy at Glee today."

"Please." Santana sneered. "Berry has no idea what's coming her way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"San!"

A whole new level of uncomfortable leapt into Artie's night as a blur of blonde launched itself into Santana's lap before focusing into the sight of Brittany doing things to her girlfriend that, if not inappropriate for the family friendly establishment they were in probably violated more then a few health codes. He turned his head.

"B, Babe, wait."

"Oh thank god." the wheel-bound teen sighed in relief.

"Oh Hi Artie. I didn't see you there." Brit greeted as she finally noticed the other glee member.

The bespectacled boy was about to return the dancer's cheery wave when he noticed the glare pointing in his direction by the other girl.

Santana tightened her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "How's my girl?" she asked, stressing the second syllable as her narrowed eyes darted briefly back to Artie. "Did Manhands drive you insane with her berry-ness?"

"No. I'm good. She had cookies." Brittany answered, either oblivious to or ignoring the tension between her show choir compatriots as she leaned forward in her spot atop Santana's lap to snatch a breadstick from the table's half empty basket. "So did you and Artie pick a song yet? 'Cause if not, I have one you can use.

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 7:09pm_

Dinner had been good, not as tasty as when she made it of course but with her injury it would be a few more days before she could return to the kitchen as resident chef so the minor decline in quality was something they'd all just have to live with. Much like she'd have to live with the silent glances her parents had exchanged throughout the evening meal.

Rachel loved both of her Fathers very much and thanked both God and the universe at large for giving them to her and her to them. Even when they'd been at odds with each other, the singer would have been hard pressed to think her life would be any better with anyone else. But if there was one thing about her relationship with Hiram and Leroy Berry that she might want to change, it was that both men respected her privacy.

It wasn't that she wanted them to start reading her journal or keeping tabs on who she was with and where she'd gone or anything like that. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred she shared that information with them anyway.

But that one time she didn't, the one time she kept something to herself... part of her wished that they'd do something more then just sit back and wait for her to open up. If nothing else it would get rid of all that heavy silence that inevitably filled the air till she did.

Of course, she could just tell them what was on her mind. It wasn't like they were the only ones that could change things, but when Rachel kept something from her parents it was usually because she was still formulating her argument to defend her position on the mater or, rarely, trying to decide where that position was.

Like now... with Quinn.

Something had happened the other day. Twice. First when the blonde had confessed how cheerleading made her feel and again in the auditorium when she'd seemed genuinely concerned with Rachel's well being, enough that Quinn had actually chewed her out about not being more careful.

And then today... Rachel sighed as she leaned back into the chair by her desk. Up until Glee, Quinn hadn't so much as looked at her, not in any of the classes they shared nor when they passed each other in the hallway. If she didn't know better the brunette would almost think Quinn had been avoiding her.

But then Glee happened, or rather, before Glee happened and Quinn had treated her just like she always had, beneath her, less then. Something that should only be dealt with when no other course of action presented it self and even then with as little contact as possible.

All while apparently trying to hit on Finn.

At least until Santana left...

Another sigh filled the air. None of it made any sense and she was starting to get a headache from following the mobius path of her thoughts. Maybe tomorrow would clear things up. If nothing else it might give her more data to go on... like Finn's recounting of his time with the cheerio tonight.

Rachel's lips turned down in a frown. It wasn't that she didn't want Finn spending time with Quinn- Well that wasn't entirely true. She didn't but not out of some sort of jealousy, just a completely understandable concern for her friend. Finn was a good man, he deserved better then Quinn. If Rachel was completely honest, he deserved better then her too. Someone who could love him completely, without reservation or design.

It had been one of her reasons for breaking up with him.

She wanted to trust that Finn would make the right choices but when it came to Quinn...

That had been another of the reasons she'd broken up with him. She had never been able to shake the feeling that he still held some feelings for the other girl despite everything she'd put him through.

Of course, getting Finn's version of events would most likely involve having to address her Ex's hope for a reunion of their own. Yet another matter she wasn't sure where to take her stand on. Not in so many words anyway.

Two fingers pressed against Rachel's temple. She needed to clear her head, even if only for an hour, before she really did get a headache.

Maybe a song would help. She'd fallen out of her daily habit of posting a new one to her MySpace page a while ago and her fans had been clamouring for her return. Okay, not clamouring but requesting, a few of them at least. Recording a new video would both satisfy her admirers and help her clear her head. Singing always did. Now all she had to do was pick a song.

Rachel leaned forward in her seat and reached out her good hand to tap the spacebar on her ergonomically arranged keyboard then dug out her video camera to check the battery level while her computer woke up.

* click-click... click... click*

The glow from the monitor reflected in her eyes as she scanned the scrolling list of song titles.

_No... no... no... maybe... no... n- wait. Where had that one come from._

The pointer hovered over the out of place tune as Rachel tried to decipher its origins.

Oh right... Finn had put it there for her to listen to during one of their assignments for Glee. She had, of course, shot down the suggestion before the boy could even hit play.

Hmm...

*Click*

_Peirce Home, Brittany's Room, 10:26pm_

"MmmMMmmm!"

"Like that do ya?" Santana smirked as her gaze traveled over her lover's body to meet Brittany's

"MmmHmmm." The blonde purred, her head pressed back into the cartoon duck patterned cover on her pillow, another sultry moan playing up the length of her slender throat as the sable haired girl continued her tender caress.

"MmmmMAhh ha ha- That tickles!" Brit cried out, jerking her foot out of Santana's grip. "You always tickle just when it gets good."

"Not my fault you have ticklish tootsies or that your laugh is so damn sexy." Santana replied, making a playful but unsuccessful grab for her girlfriend's feet. Her plea of innocence met by a pink tongue extended in her direction.

"Mmm... Yummy." Santana licked her lips as she started to crawl up the length of the other teen.

Brittany squealed in equal parts fear and pleasure as she caught the hungry, predatory grin set under desire darkened eyes slowly moving closer, her half hearted attempt to escape cut short when she felt the other girl's fingers tighten around her waist.

"Mine." the more dominant of the pair growled, pressing her thigh between Brittany's before pulling the blonde against her. "Mine." growled out again as Santana adjusted her grip, running her hands up the taut sides of her girlfriend then along her arms until the latina seized both wrists and pressed them to the mattress as she continued to move in. Not that Brittany was offering any resistance by this point, far from it in fact, the movements of the dancer's lithe body clearly intent only on increasing the amount of contact between them.

"Mine." One final claim, the sultry husk of the voice above her sent a shiver through Brit's body just as their lips pressed together.

"MmmmMmMmmm."

Santana's hands relaxed as the kiss progresses, eventually slipping free in search of other, more interesting places to explore and the blonde wasted no time in rolling them both over till their positions were reversed.

"Love you." The blonde said softly after she broke the kiss and followed the words with a gentle rain of feather light pecks along the line of Santana's jaw.

"Lll-Aahhh damn baby, you don't know what that does to me."

"Yeah I do." Brit replied, shooting the other girl a smirk every bit as knowing and telling as any she'd received from her other half. "But you still have to say it."

"You make me so we-"

"Not that silly... the other one."

Santana's lips curled into a smile so soft and loving that most of the people who thought they knew her wouldn't have been able to recognize her. "B, my B, I love you."

"Aaaand?"

"And I'm yours. One hundred percent. From now until forever."

"Much better. Now what was that other thing you were saying?"

Santana's laugh lasted only as long as it took Brittany to return her lips to the other girl's flesh where it devolved into a sound that could only be described as pure, auditory, lust.

"Je-sus B! You trying to kill me?"

"No. You neck just tastes really good."

"FuuhhhAhhhh GOD YES!"

"That bit tastes pretty good to." Brittany's slightly muffled voice drifted up from Santana's chest.

"Ohhh Baby... Mmm..."

"San?"

Santana struggled against the urge to press Brittany back to the task at hand, or lips in this case. "Yeah?"

"Why do we hate Rachel?"

Santana sighed heavily, talk about a mood killer. Roughly brushing her dark locks from her face she sat up. "Sweetie, so not the time to bring up RuPaul."

"You want more?"

"Hell yes."

"Then answer the question."

Evil. That's what her girlfriend was. Oh sure, the world saw her as this easy going, innocent, simple blonde but that just proved how evil the girl currently drawing a light circle around her belly button in that on-so-distracting way of hers really was. No one who wasn't evil could so perfectly pull off a deception like that. It didn't help that Santana had long ago giving up trying to fight the fact that she was firmly wrapped around those damned, teasing fingers.

"Because she's Berry."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Because Q hates her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her ab-"

"Okay."

"Wha- B!" Santana bleated in objection as the other cheerleader pulled away to retrieve her cell phone. "I didn't mean right now."

"But I want to know."

"Why? Is this because you went over to her place? Did she say something to you?"

"Yes. She said 'Hello' and 'Would you like a snack' and -"

"I meant... B seriously, this can wait."

"But-"

"Baby please. I have to get home in, like, thirty minutes. You really want to waste our special time talking about Treasure Trail."

Brittany's fingers paused in their dance across her mobile's keyboard. "We'll ask her tomorrow?"

"Promise. Now come back to bed."

"Okay." Brit tossed her cell back onto her desk, The half composed text message glowing up at the ceiling till the screen went dark.

_That does it,_ Santana thought, _I'm definitely going to have to get B to do some undercover on the midget now. That bitch is messing up my sexy fun time and nobody gets away with that._


	8. Frienemy Communication

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Originally Posted: Feb 14th, 2011

As promised, Chapter 8 on a Monday. YAY! A thank you to the incredible talented ApplesAreAwesome, insanely(dot)quirky, and starrylambs for letting me slip mention of them into my little story and even bigger thank you to ApplesAreAwesome, insanely(dot)quirky, and annalucindaberry for agreeing to give this chapter (and the rest right? :D) a read through before I post them. If you aren't reading the works of these brilliant, entertaining, and inventive authors you should be so once you're done with this chapter, head on over and get reading (I'll be including a direct link to their profiles on my profile page).

And a special mention for PucksGirl35 who, while not mentioned directly or able to get back to me in the short amount of time I left for feedback (entirely my bad) is here in spirit... about a third of the way into the chapter, maybe two fifths. :)

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Frienemy Communication_

* * *

_October 2nd, 2010 (Beth +116)_

_Fabray Home, Quinn's Room, 6:45am_

*Click*

"...nd that was 'The Boy Called Xena', the hot new track that's been tearing up the charts from the new album by 'Apples Are Awesome'. Next up we've got 'Insanely Quirky' by the legendary 'Clipped Wings' but first, the weather. The high for today will be-"

"Shu'p" the overstuffed duvet mumbled as a flannel encased arm snaked back into hiding after smacking silent the alarm clock resting on the nightstand beside the bed. " 'S sa'er'day. Sleep'n."the thick blanket added before falling quiet, its warmth retaining surface shifting as if some living creature was tucked away inside.

...

"Frick!" The covering was thrown back and a wide eyed Quinn shot up into view. "Frick! Frick! Frick!" she continued to curse as memories of the previous night she'd rather not have bubbled to the surface, freed from the heavy shackles of slumber.

"Frick!"

_Berry Home, Second Floor Bathroom, 6:54am_

"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself"

"Maybe I'll wake up for once, I'll wake up for once"

"Not tormented daily, defeated by you"

"Just when I... thought I reached the bottom"

"Iiiii'm dyyyyying again, I'm going undeeeeer, going under"

"Drowning in yooooou, drowning in you, I'm falling foreveeeeer, falling forever"

"I've got to break throooough, I'm going under..."

Rinse and repeat. Yeah right, Rachel thought as she fumbled with the plastic clasp on the bottle of shampoo. It was hard enough washing her hair even once one handed let alone twice. She'd just have to hope the reduction in her hygiene regiment wouldn't dull her dark chocolate tresses too much before her wrist recovered enough to return to her normal rituals.

She'd only have to wait till Monday to find out. By then she should have recovered enough that the sling wouldn't be necessary and she could resume light use of her hand._ Just in time for school_, she thought ruefully.

She'd have to decide by then whether or not to continue in her pursuit of a role in the drama club's production. Her injury shouldn't be an issue either way, it would be several weeks before the production began its run otherwise she'd have been hard pressed to include it in her schedule to being with. No, that wasn't going to be a factor in her decision, the fear that had lead to that injury on the other hand...

One time, one time at height and Rachel had managed to hurt herself. Not exactly the confidence building exercise she'd hoped when she'd first set eyes on the ladder. Add in the still unresolved issue of Finn's request making any immediate interactions with him awkward to say the least along with the increasingly unlikely chance of any assistance from a certain cheerleader and the odds she'd overcome her fear anytime soon seemed exceedingly slim at best.

Perhaps she should ask one of her Fathers. It would give them something to do beside fret silently on the sidelines but they might be as wary about her leaving the ground as she was. At least until the Doctor declared her healed.

Puck? No. As close as they'd become since he'd joined Glee they weren't exactly the best of friends and sharing her fears with the teen didn't seem appropriate somehow.

_'But you can share them with your worst enemy.'_

Oh joy. It was back.

_'You know I can tell when you're being sarcastic.'_

_You know I really don't care. And do you mind, I'm naked at the moment._

_'So? It's not like I haven't seen all this before.'_

_Thank you for that reminder of how pervasively you've invaded my life._

_'I'm also immune to sarcasm.'_

_Look, what will it take for you to leave me alone? At least until I'm dressed._

_'You really want to know?'_

_Yes_

_'Call Quinn.'_

"What?" Rachel glanced towards the fogged glass wall separating the shower's interior from the rest of the room and hoped her vocalization hadn't reached any ears other than her own.

_'Call Quinn.'_

"Look you..." _Look you, I have no intention of calling Quinn so if that's your price you can just-_

_'Fine, don't call her. Answer me this instead. Why did you tell her you were scared of heights? Of all the people you know, she's the one you trust with that information?'_

_Finn knows._

_'Ahh, but you're dating him, or were anyway, and he loves you. Quinn on the other hand...'_

_Quinn has experience with heights._

_'Quinn has experience with making your life hell.'_

Rachel brushed the strands of wet hair clinging to her skin away, tucking the partially rinsed locks behind her ear.

She couldn't argue with that. Yes, the blonde's role in her daily mistreatment had diminished over their shared time in Glee but it was hardly gone. She was still regularly treated to any number of demeaning nick names from Quinn's lips and those of her lackeys... Brittany less so... but Santana more than made up the difference and there was any number of occasions where the trio's behaviour towards her had been less then cordial.

Why had she trusted Quinn not to abuse the knowledge of her fear?

*Knock Knock*

"Pumpkin, I'm going out on a muffin run. You want anything?" Leroy called through the bathroom door.

"No thank you Dad." She replied, then reconsidered. "Actually, I wouldn't mind something with blueberries."

"Will do Sweet-pea."

_Faberry Home, Quinn's room, 7:07am_

_Frick! Frick! Frick! Frick! Frick!_

_'Something wrong?'_

_Fri- Oh come on. Like my life isn't bad enough already? Do you only ever show up at the worst possible moment._

_'It's what guardians do'_

_Guardian my ass... and wouldn't it make more sense to, oh, I don't know, stop the bad stuff before it happens, not just show up as it's happening?_

_'First off, you're ass gets plenty of attention already, it doesn't need me to watch it and secondly, I've already told you, I show up when you're at your most receptive. Not my fault that's only when __you're stressed out._

"Bite me."

_Puckerman Home, Noah's room, 7:34am_

"Mumphlpomfieshumf"

"Puck?"

"...Finn?" Puck questioned, adjusting his phone against his ear.

"Yeah man, sorry to wake you but... I need to talk."

Noah pushed the blanket back from his face and blinked his eyes until they could focus on the luminous dashes on the face of his clock.

"Uhh.. Yeah okay. Just, ahh, just give me a few to get dressed and then I'll meet you at Mello-Creme's okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks. See you there. Bye."

"Bye."

Noah eyed the cell's display after ending the call.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, hey. Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay. You made up for it last night... of course if you want to make up for it again..."

Puck smile was short lived. "You know I do but I got to go. Best friend duty."

"Rain check?"

"Hell yes."

_Lopez Home, Santana's Room 7:21 am_

Damn. She considered tucking her head under her pillow to drown out her cell phone but decided it wouldn't work, not when the caller clearly hadn't gotten the message when she'd ignored it thirty seconds earlier. She should have known B wasn't going to drop it. Maybe she should just point her in Q's direction and fire, would serve Fabray right for going all privacy bubble and opening the door for Berry to come intruding into her naughty fun time.

Now there was a mental image that she could have done without.

Santana's cell sang out again and it was only then that her somnolence fogged brain noticed the ringtone wasn't her girlfriend's.

Did her Brit-brit already launch into interrogating the other blonde?

"Crap." Santana mumbled as she crawled out from under her blankets to sit on the edge of her bed before grabbing her phone.

_**From: Q (555-4242)**_

**nd 2 tlk!**

_**From: Q (555-4242)**_

**whr the frck r u?**

_**From: Q (555-4242)**_

**ths is all ur falt!**

Yup, looked like B started without her. Frick. Santana dropped back onto her bed. Fighting with Fabray was not how she wanted to start her day. Especially not this early.

*You're the one who makes me come runnin'*

*You're the sun who makes me shine*

*When you're around I'm always laughin'*

*I want to make you mine*

*I close my eyes and see you before me*

*Think I would die if you were to ignore me*

*A fool could see just how much I adore you*

*I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you*

"Huh?" Santana said as she turned her attention back to her cell.

_**From: B-bear (555-2748)**_

**I cn haz promiz now?**

...Okay, so B wasn't flying solo after all.

Than what the hell was sweating Q?

_Mello-Creme Donuts, __625 West North Street__, 8:04am_

"Hey man, sorry I took so- Whoa! You look like shit."

"Thanks."

"Sorry." Noah offered as he slid into the seat opposite Finn, his eyes flickering between the dark circles under the other teen's eyes, the quarterback's disheveled hair, and his rumpled clothes.

The same clothes Puck had last seen him wearing.

"So... Rachel shoot you down?"

"No. At least not yet... I never went to see her."

Puck's jaw tightened as his mind offered up a few scenarios that would explain why that was the case, none of them ending well for Glee's resident Diva.

"Why not?"

Finn took a deep breath then blew it out slowly before taking a sip from his half empty mug of coffee.

"So I went over to Quinn's..."

_Fabray Home, Study, 6:31pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"Do you still love me?"

Wow. Finn so hadn't planned to just blurt it out like that. Hell, until Puck had mentioned it, the thought had never even crossed his head.

Not for a while anyway.

Yeah, okay, there had been a few weeks- months after they'd broken up when the chance she might still feel something for him had been on his mind but it had been more sort of a 'Hah! Tough luck bitch!' kinda thought and yeah there had been some overlap with his own feelings for both Quinn and Rachel but that was long past now.

Now he only wanted Rachel.

"Because if you do, I want, no I need you to know that I'm in love with Rachel. I want to be with her Quinn. Not you. No Offence."

Quinn laughed. "None taken though I wouldn't blame you if you did mean some."

"Yeah, well... Do you?"

"I think we've already established that haven't we. I kinda deserve it what with the whole sleeping with Pu-"

"No not that, the still love me part. Do you?"

Finn watched Quinn walk across the room then back to where she'd been standing all without saying a word. The wait was killing him and the worst part was, part of him wanted the wait to last even longer. Now that he was faced with an actual answer he was freaking out. What the hell was he going to do if she said yes? Turn around and leave? Tell her again that he was only interested in Rachel and stick around to pick a song for their duet. Could you say Awkward?

Of course, she could say no...

And that's what he wanted her to say. Everything would be so much easier if that's what she said. No awkward, no weird, no worrying she'd go all woman scorned on him or Rachel. So why did thinking she might say no make his stomach feel like it was filled with a whole flock of butterflies? Was flock the right word? School maybe? No that was for fish... Swarm? Wasn't that for bees? A swarm of bees... a swarm of butterflies...

"Finn?" Quinn's voice snapped him back to the here and now and he forced himself to focus on the blonde.

"You kinda drifted off there."

"Yeah. Sorry." Finn ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to come up with a reason for his inattention.

"It's okay, really. It's not like I'm going to complain about getting extra time." She flashed him a weak smile and Finn's eyes dropped down to watch his ex rub her hands together nervously.

Shit.

"Sorry?"

Finn returned Quinn's quizzical expression. "Wha- Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Look do you think we could start over?" Quinn asked, then hastily clarified her meaning with "I mean tonight, not, you know, us."

Do it. Say yes, Pretend you never asked her anything. Avoid. Delay. Evade.

Finn's eyes went wide and he turned a panicked glance towards Quinn. The apology for failing to keep his inner monologue inner already forming on his lips.

And apparently not needed. Quinn wasn't even looking at him. Well thank heaven for small mercies. At least he'd managed to keep his mouth shut that time.

"So that's a no then?"

"What?" Finn's whole body tensed. Had that been her answer? Was that it? But why did it sound so much like a question?

"On the redo?"

"Oh. Uhh..."

_Santana's Car, En route to Pierce Home, 7:46am_

*You're the one who makes me come runnin'*

*You're the sun who makes me shine*

*When you're around I'm always laughin'*

*I want to make you mine*

Even as Santana reached for her cell phone she knew B was going give her a Berry worthy lecture on the dangers of texting while driving before the day was out. It wouldn't make a difference that Brit was the one texting her, she'd still get an earful.

_**From: B-bear (555-2748)**_

_**Q wnts 2 knw whr u r. Cn I ask hr abt R?**_

The latina groaned then dropped her phone back into the cup holder by her seat. She so needed some coffee before she dealt with this mess. Let's see... corner of Woodward and Bryce, what was nearest...

_Five Minutes Later_

*Ding-a-ling*

Why did shops feel the need to put a stupid bell over their door. What was it for? If your staff was so slack they couldn't see a customer waiting, was a bell was gonna clue them in? Was it suppose to stop snatch and grabs 'cause god knows nothing scared your average hooligan like a two dollar piece of tin with a little hammer dangling inside it.

Ugh. She needed caffeine. Now.

"Hi, can I get you something?"

_No, I just thought I'd stand here for shits and giggles. _Santana thought wryly as she gave the off kilter name tag pinned to the girl's chest a cursory glance. "Yeah Faye, I'll have an large half cap, half mocha with a double shot of expresso to go."

"Would you like one of our fres-"

"No."

Santana turned her back to the counter as the coffee monkey went to fetch her drink, just in time to miss the mocking face the java jockey shot in her direction. Her eyes roamed over the few scatter patrons getting their fix so early in the day when a familiar logo on a bright orange flyer pinned to the cork board against one wall caught her eye.

The Starry Lambs were playing next Friday. They weren't exactly her cup of tea, Santana preferred something with a little more bite to it, but they were better than most of what Mr Schue's 'Journey' obsessed playlist had foisted off on her ears over the last year or so. Besides, Brit loved them and even if the sable headed cheerleader though it was as much for the name as the music, she'd have to get them both some tickets for the show.

Out of the corner of her eye she detected a flash of red coat and off white sleeves rising from one of the booths and her gaze turned towards the source just in time to see Finn Hudson head for the bathroom, apparently unaware of her presence. Hmm, a little advance recon on what had gone down between him and Q couldn't hurt.

"Here's your-"

"Whatev's." Santana said, making a blind grab behind her back for her beverage so she could keep her eyes on the prize, or in this case, Frankenteen. Well, the door behind which he was currently hiding anyway.

New plan, spy on Hudson first, then deal with Q's issue d'jour.

*You're the one who makes me come runnin'*

*You're the sun who makes me shine*

*When you're around I'm always laughin'*

*I want to make you mine*

From: B-bear (555-2748)

_**San-San? R u drving? Cn I ask Q abt R? She kps txting 4 u.**_

Okay. New, new plan. Let B know she'd be a little late and get her to try and get Q to chill, then spy on Finn then deal with Q. Santana scanned the tables and picked a booth, typing a message to her girl with one hand as she made for her chosen observation post.

_Fabray Home, Quinn's room, 7:56am_

_**From: Brit-brit (555-2748)**_

_**San wll b L8. Wanna cm ovr 4 cookies?**_

Late? What the hell was that supposed to mean? If those two were off having sex while she was freaking out she was going to tear Santana a new one.

_*I'm a bitch I'm a lover*_

_*I'm a child I'm a mother*_

_*I'm a sinner I'm a saint*_

_*I do not feel ashamed*_

_*I'm your hell I'm your dream*_

_*I'm nothin' in between*_

_*You know, you wouldn't want it any other way*_

_**From: Santana L (555-2824)**_

**Rning L8. Jst chill 4 nw.**

Screw that. She'd tear Santana apart regardless.

"Quinn? Are you up yet?"

Oh god, could her day get any worse?

"Yes Mom, I'm up."

"Good. Come down and get some breakfast. We need to talk."

So that's a big ol' yes then.

_Mello-Creme Donuts, 625 West North Street, 8:16am_

"And... what did you say?"

Finn tilted his cup back only to find it empty. Lowering the empty mug to the table, the brown haired teen looked down into its hollow interior.

"What did I say..."

_Santana's car, Outside Pierce Home, 8:47am_

It had been easy enough, there weren't that many caffeine and sugar addicts in the shop when she'd spotted Hudson and it didn't take a genius to figure out which table was his, the lone mug of steaming hot coffee was a pretty big clue. After that she'd just need to pick which seat would give her maximum eavesdropping potential with minimum exposure.

The wait had been the hardest bit. Watching Finn-ocence stare at his coffee wasn't exactly top of her list of fun ways to spend her time and if Puck hadn't show up when he had, she likely would have dropped into the seat opposite the quarterback and, consequences be damned, started grilling him directly. Just as well she didn't. No way in hell would Hudson have coughed up the goods to her directly, no matter how much she threatened him. The boy might have many faults but he could keep a secret when he wanted to, she knew that much first hand.

And Q never would have given her the full story which raised a few questions on its own. Well, not so much raised as re-asked. Getting Q to talk wasn't Santana's biggest concern right now anyway, convincing B to go along with her new course of action was.

Grabbing her phone, Santana climbed out of her car and headed up the flag stone path to her girlfriend's front door.

"San. What took you so long?" Brit asked, already stepping through the door with her coat before Santana had time to lower her arm from the knock she'd been about to deliver. "Where you driving? Is that why you didn't text me or Q? If so that's okay than but Q really needs to talk. We gotta-"

"B, We're not going over to Q's today."

"Why not?"

"We can't help Q with this."

"Why? She's out friend, friends help each other."

"Not this time B. Trust me, this is something we can't help her with."

"But-"

"B."

"Is this because you don't want me asking about Rachel? Because you promised we could."

_Yes._ "I know B and I'll keep my promise, there's just some stuff we need to do first."

"But you said we couldn't help Q?"

"Q's not gonna be involved in this, not yet. Look, let's go in and talk. I'll explain everything."

The blonde sucked on the right half of her lower lip as she studied her girlfriend's face. "... Okay, but we have to tell Q we're not coming over."

"Deal."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S FOOTNOTE:**

This chapter marks the beginning of the end... of act one. The next 3 (or four, not sure yet) chapters bring the central arc of of SFA (so far) to a head. What comes next... well that depends in no small part on you.

I'm not sure if I'll go straight into writing the next part of SFA or take a break from writing for a few weeks or even try writing something else (maybe even something not in the glee fandom). I do know that where act 1 leaves off could serve as a final chapter for SFA but the story doesn't feel quite _done_ to me. There's still a few points I want to establish both for the "Why" re-write and for future stories in the SFA/Why universe.

Reviews will most definitely have an affect on my choice. The more, the better, even if their negative. At least then I know what isn't working (and If I'm really as OOC as I sometimes feel I am) so if you haven't reviewed yet, or you've reviewed only a chapter or two, please take a few moments, go back over the chapters, and review. Even a simple n/10 would mean a lot.

And as always, Thank you for reading. :D

Oh and, if you want to be kept up to date on things like this, I've a tumblr for that. bandrak(dot)tumblr(dot)com It's free to read, you don't need to sign up for anything (unless you want to comment) and it gets updates far more frequently than my profile does.


	9. Frienemy Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Feb 18th, 2011

Another shout out to ApplesAreAwesome for the Beta assist. This chapter, quite literally, wouldn't be the same without the invaluable suggestions, corrections, etc that I've done my best to incorporate. Any remaining errors are completely my own as are any plot/character missteps. No cameos this chapter (there may be one or two more before chapter 11/12 (still working on a new chapter that may or may not make the final cut)but if you've given the okay or sent in a request (Speaking of, we still have spots open and operators are standing by) I'll get to you eventually, it just might have to wait until "Act 2"

One last note, It's possible that this chapter may get a name change. I was pretty happy with it right up until today and now I'm not so sure. If you came/come here for a new chapter and it turns out to just be this one re-titled, apologies.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Frienemy Fire_

* * *

_October 4th, 2010 (Beth +118)_

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:42am_

"So I meet up with Rachel to discuss our song for Glee?"

"Yes."

"And then I ask Rachel how she feels about Finn?"

"You don't ask her flat out, you just bring it up all casual like but, basically, yes"

"And then we go and talk to Quinn?"

"Yes."

Brittany eyed the three fingers she'd ticked off while reviewing the plan Santana had come up with on Saturday. "Why couldn't we talk to Quinn first again? 'Cause if we talked to her and found out why she hates Rachel, then I could go and find out how Rachel feels about Finn **and** tell her why Quinn doesn't like her at the same time and then Rachel could try and figure out how to fix that while we talked to Quinn right?"

The dark haired cheerio ducked her head, as much to buy time to work out her reply as to hide her face from the one person who knew her best. "Because B, We're friends with Q, not Rachel. We have to help Q first."

"Yeah but-"

"You. Bathroom. Now!"

"Q?" Brit called as she watched her best friend drag her girlfriend away. "Wait up. Don't be mad at San." The blonde added as she chased after the pair.

_McKinley High, Main Entrance, 8:43am_

Santana was going to pay. Hoo-boy was that bitch going to pay. If she hadn't been pushing her so much, Quinn would never have... This was totally the Latina's fault. Why couldn't she just leave things alone. So what if seeing Finn and Rachel all smiley and couple-y gave her a temporary freak out? What the hell business of Santana's was it? What difference did it make to the other girl that she'd had one teeny tiny WTF moment seeing her ex making goo-goo eyes at the Diva?

So what if she couldn't explain why.

If San had just let it go, then Friday night would never have happened. Plain and simple.

And if that wasn't enough for Santana to make up for, abandoning her for the entire weekend without explanation sure as hell was. Add in the little 'talk' she'd been forced to have with her mother because Santana wasn't there to act as a buffer and the Cheerio would be lucky if she didn't burst into flames the moment Quinn set eyes on her.

Speaking of...

"You. Bathroom. Now!" Quinn growled as she grabbed Santana by the elbow and all but dragged her into the tiled enclave.

"Q? Wait up. Don't be mad at San.".

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:41am_

It had been a relatively quite weekend. Too quite in fact. Rachel had expected Finn to be waiting on her front door step before she'd finished breakfast but instead she hadn't heard so much as a peep out of the teen.

She wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. On one hand it had given her more time to consider his proposal for restarting their romantic relationship, on the other, the complete absence of contact from her ex left her plenty of time to think about what could be keeping him otherwise occupied.

Or who.

She told herself it wasn't jealousy. She'd analyzed her feelings to a degree that would make Freud envious and confirmed her earlier hypothesis that, while she still cared for Finn, it was as a friend and nothing more. She had even extended Quinn the benefit of the doubt that the cheer captain had changed from the cold hearted selfish nightmare she'd been a year ago. She'd gone over and under, up and down, back and forth and side to side over everything, every fact, every option, everything, time and time again. None of it got rid of the tightness that seized her insides whenever the possibility that Finn had chosen the blonde over her had crept into her thoughts.

But it wasn't jealousy. That much she was sure of. How could you be jealous over someone you didn't love? You could be jealous **of** someone if they had something you didn't, something you wanted but that wasn't the case here. Quinn didn't have Finn and even if Quinn had Finn, Rachel didn't want him. Not like that.

This would be so much easier if she knew what Quinn's end game was. At least then she could confirm one way or the other if the blonde's interest in Finn was real or something she should warn the boy about before he got hurt.

Again.

But trying to get into Quinn's head was impossible. The two of them had next to nothing in common and what little they shared, with the exception of Finn, amounted to a handful of mostly generic similarities. They both attended McKinley high. They were both female. They were both approximately the same age.

Rachel had as much in common with half the student populous. About the only thing they shared which wasn't, was Glee and even that was hardly exclusive to Quinn and herself.

No, the differences far outweighed whatever common ground they had. Their families were a prefect case in point. To say that the Berry and Fabray household where worlds apart would be like calling the ocean 'a little damp'. While there had been many aspects of Quinn's life that Rachel had coveted at one time or another, Quinn's home life, and in particular, her parents had never made the list.

Well, to be fair it wasn't so much Quinn's parents plural as one parent, her Father. She'd never be able to understand how anyone could be so filled with hate and anger, especially over who two people loved. As cruel as it sounded, Rachel had never been happier for Quinn then when she heard Russell Fabray was no longer part of the cheerleader's life.

Shielding her arm, still encased in the sling her Fathers had insisted she wear for one more day 'just to be safe', as a coterie of jocks approached, the brunette's eyes quickly scanned their hands for signs of chilled beverage and found none but for some reason she couldn't quite shake the feeling of apprehension that hung over her.

Once the immediate threat of ice cold villainy was well and truly past, Rachel returned to her musings. Would she have turned out like Quinn had she been adopted by the Fabrays instead of her fathers?

Now there was a thought, her and Quinn growing up together, doing each other's hair, sharing clothes, sharing secrets, picking on anyone different while Daddy dearest egged them on...

Wait... was that it? Could it be that being out from under the baleful eye of her Father was what lay behind Quinn's shifting attitude? Was it really that simple? Without Russell filling her mind with loathing and intolerance everyday, was Quinn starting to change into a better person?

"You. Bathroom. Now!"

Rachel's eyes snapped towards the familiar voice just in time to see Quinn manhandle Santana through the washroom door.

Maybe not.

_McKinley High, Bathroom 2, 8:44am_

No sooner had they crossed the threshold of the bathroom then Santana tore her arm free from Quinn's grip. "Do you have a death wish Fabray?" Santana cursed as she shoved the blonde back.

"Do You Lopez?" Quinn fired back as she re-closed the distance between them.

"Guys..."

"No B," Santana cut in, neither giving ground to nor taking her eyes from her opponent as she spoke." Me and Q need to have this out." The softened voice she used while speaking to her girlfriend turned hard again as she addressed Quinn.

"I know what happened."

"How could you? It's n-"

"Finn told her."

"What!" Quinn's head snapped around to stare at the other blonde cheerio before narrowed narrowed eyes turned back on her vice captain. "Is that why you didn't show up? You were too busy giving Finn the third degree?"

"No. It wasn't like that. I just overhear-"

"Bullshit Santana."

"It's the truth Quinn."

"Oh really? Were you there Brit?"

Brittany cast a glance at the dark haired girl before answering "Well... no but-"

"But nothing. I can't believe you did this Santana."

"I didn't do shit Fabray! Except over hear your boy pouring his side of the story out to Puckerman."

"Puck knows? Frick! I might as well just wear a sign-"

"Maybe you should!" Santana snapped "Just go ahead and let everyone know. After all, isn't this what you wanted?"

As much as Quinn wished it was just her imagination, she knew the undercurrent of suspicion she heard in Santana's voice was all too real.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:46am_

"Hey Berry."

"Hmm? Oh yes, Hello Noah." said, pulling her gaze away from further down the hall to focus on her fellow gleek. "How was your weekend?"

Noah's upper lips pressed out as he ran his tongue over his teeth before sucking in a tisk of breath. "S'okay. Your's?"

"Quiet... unexpectedly so." Rachel replied, her eyes darting back up the hallway.

"Really?" Puck said, his hand tightening around the straps of his bookbag. "Umm... so you seen Finn around?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"Just uh, football stuff. You know..."

"Not really. I never did understand the point of football. All that running around and knocking into each other just to get a ball down a field."

"Maybe you should try it some ti-"

*****WHAP*

"OW! What the hell Mercedes?"

"That was for not showing up on Friday." the combatant arrival explained, "And this," *SMACK***** "is for not telling me you weren't going to show up."

"Damnit Woman, stop hitting me!"

"You didn't show up on Friday?"

Puck and Mercedes both turned towards the inquisitive Rachel to find the brunette looking at the male of the pair with disapproval.

"You didn't show up for your meeting with Mercedes and you didn't call to tell her you weren't going to be there. Noah, I'm disappointed in you.

Puck shot a sidelong glare at the other girl before trying to defend himself. "It-"

"There's no excuse for that sort of behaviour Noah. If you know someone is expecting to hear from you and you have no intention of doing so the very least you can do is let them know." Rachel interrupted then offered a farewell of "Mercedes." before stalking off in full Diva fashion.

"Not that I disagree with her but... what the hell was that about?" Mercedes asked as the duo watched the singer's form disappear down the hallway.

"Yeah," Puck replied, "We need to talk."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 2, 8:47am_

"Well Q?" Santana asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she kept a piercing glower fixed on the silent cheer Captain. "What do you want."

"The same thing I've wanted for over a year Lopez, I want my life back. And I want you to stay out of it!" Quinn growled, the soles of her shoes protesting in identical squeals as she twisted sharply in place before storming out the door.

"Q-Bear wait." Brit called out, already moving to follow her friend when Santana's arms wrapped around her waist.

"San let go. We've got to go after Q-bear."

"No B. I know you want to, I do, But Q's in no mood to listen right now a-"

"And who's fault is that!" The normally docile cheerio shot over her shoulder as she continued to struggle against her girlfriend's grip.

"B. C'mon, you know why I-"

"No I don't." Brittany said, her hands resting atop Santana's as she went still. "I still don't understand why we didn't go see Quinn. I don't get why she's mad about what happened with Finn. I don't get why you two have to fight about it. I don't understand any of it."

Santana's arms went slack, allowing the blonde to pull free.

"B, please..."

Brittany slowly turned to face her lover "I love you Santana," she reached out to take her lover's hands in her own, "and I always will but you've got ten seconds to start making sense or I'm going after Quinn."

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:48am_

Rachel wondered if she should go back and apologize. What Noah had done, or not done in this case, was inexcusable but... it was Noah, what did she expect? Besides, if she was going to be honest her reaction wasn't entirely because of Puck's lack of consideration.

It was Finn she was really upset with and the worst part was she really didn't have a right to be mad at the quarterback? It wasn't as if they'd made plans to get together to talk or anything, she'd just expected him to want to. Besides, wasn't part of her glad he hadn't, glad for the extra time to think over what he'd asked her on Friday?

So really, she shouldn't be mad with Finn either. So why was she mad?

Why was she headed for the floor?

"OOOPH"

"OWW"

"Watch where you're fric- Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"What the-" Quinn cut herself off, her eyes darting to the other girl's covered wrapped arm. "Are you..." She started only to stop again as her gaze flickered to a spot above Rachel. "Whatever." she said with a hard shake of her head before the blonde scrambled back to her feet. "Just watch where you're going Berry."

"..." Rachel watched Quinn force her way through the slowly dispersing crowd that had formed to watch the pair, none of whom seemed the least bit inclined to offer a helping hand to the wounded brunette.

Typical.

The ground level Diva reached for her text book that had set off on its own sightseeing tour during her little trip down the vertical only to have it kicked down the hall behind her by a pair of what she chose to consider merely careless rather than intentionally cruel feet. She twisted at the waist to catch sight of it before it was lost forever.

"Uh... hi."

"Finn." Rachel replied, staring into her ex's light brown eyes as he held out her recovered text book.

"Umm... You want some help up?"

"What?" Rachel asked, only then breaking eye contact long enough to look away. Her eyes turned downward, reminding her of her current low position. "Oh yes... Yes please."

"Hold on." Finn instructed as he pressed her schoolbook into her good hand before gripping her uninjured arm by the elbow to aid her ascent.

"Thank you." The brunette said softly as her gaze returned to the quarterback's. "So... h- how was your weekend?" Her neck flexed around an involuntary swallow.

Finn's neck followed suit. "Um... quite-"

"Mine too." Rachel broke in, her voice a little harsher than she'd intended. Tucking a lock of softly curled hair back behind her ear she volunteered, "Sorry... you were saying?"

"No. I mean not much else to say really, you know, class about to start and everything. Maybe we could talk later?"

Rachel bit down on the inside of her lip. "Yes. That sounds... good."

"Good... so... later then?"

"Later."

Both teens stood silently for a few seconds, Finn's head bobbing in a nod, Rachel's thumb picking at the corner of her textbook's cover.

'So I should-"

"Me too."

The footballer shifted past the Diva.

"Finn?"

"...Yeah?"

Rachel tried to ignore the Fact that Finn hadn't turned to face her. "I... I'm glad we're still friends."

"... Me too."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 2, 8:50am_

"Because Q's hiding something B. Whatever the hell Manhands said to her the other day did something, messed her up somehow and she's not going to tell us. There's no other reason for her to be this wigged out about Hudson. We can't help Q by talking to her if she won't tell us the truth."

"So let's ask Rachel then."

"No."

"Why not?

"Because... she's Berry."

"San, that's not an answer and you know it. Besides, if Rachel said something to Q-bear that upset her than she needs to be the one to talk to Quinn to make it all better."

"But she's the one that fricked up Q to begin with."

"Exactly. So she's got to be the one to fix it."

"But..."

"But?"

"... B, Baby please? Don't make me talk to the midget about this." Santana whined before her features twisted into the far more familiar form of nefarious intent. "Unless you want to tell her everything? Including what happened between Q and Hudson. You want to do that B? You want to tell her what her Boyfriend did on Friday night? Think she'll be in the mood to help Q out then?"

"...Maybe... Ra-"

"And stop calling her that. She's not our friend. She'll never be **our** friend."

"It's her name San."

"Not to us it isn't."

Brittany tilted her head to the side as she watched her girlfriend. "I love you San, but right now I'm not sure I like you very much."

"B. B? Brit wait!" Santana said, her voice turning from cajoling to pleading as the flaxen haired light of her life turned and walked out of the room.

Frick'n Berry. What the hell was going on? First Q, Now Brit. Frick that. Nobody mucked up her love life. She'd wasted way too much time before taking the plunge and admitting how she really felt for her Brit. She'd be damned is some little tyranny look-a-like was gonna mess it all up.

"S'not my fault RuPaul doesn't know her place. S'not my fault Q and Hudson can't keep it in their pants." she cursed, punctuation her declaration with a swift punch against the nearest stall door before leaving in search of someone more deserving of her aggressive attentions.

A few seconds after the Latina left, the punished stall door slowly slid inwards, allowing a head of jet black hair streaked with sapphire blue to peak out. Dark brown eyes stared at the bathroom's door.

"O. M. G!"


	10. Frienemy Confrontations

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Feb 25th, 2011

A little later in the day then I had originally planed but here it is.

First off, another much deserved shout out to ApplesAreAwesome for being my Beta on this chapter (initials down to AAA for a reason me thinks :D ). I've said it before and I'll say it again, head over there and start reading (and review, reviews means updates and I'm craving updates) If nothing else it might help make up for the hardware problems AAA has had of late. (link can be found on my profile)

Secondly, this chapter is actually a late addition to the story, having been written after chapter 12 (then 11), and while my own fears have been put to rest over the beta process, I'm hoping you'll agree that it's worthy of being slotted in after the fact.

Some Brittana angst, a little hint or two of Faberry (we're getting there, it's just going to take a while longer) and what, unless my memory has failed me completely, is my first ever attempt at one Sue Sylvester (please be kind, throw only soft fruits and vegetables). Reviews of any stripe are very much welcome and, as always...

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Frienemy Confrontations_

* * *

_October 4th, 2010 (Beth +118)_

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:52am_

"WAHH!"

"Oh. Hey Rach."

The brunette returned the lopsided smile of the second blonde to literally run into her that day with a semi-bewildered one of her own. At least she'd managed to stay upright this time. "Hello Bri-"

"Have you seen Quinn?"

So much for small talk, but really what had she expected. Probably for the best really, Santana was bound to be along any moment now and if there was one thing her morning could do without, it was a dose of the perpetually angry latina.

"She went that way." Rachel pointed the direction with her good hand.

"Thanks." Brit replied as she all but bounced after her friend's trail.

There was something seriously wrong with that girl. Rachel thought as she turned to head off for her home room.

"Rach?"

"YAH!" The Diva jumped, her hand pressed over the heart pounding against her chest.

"Wow, you're really high strung aren't you? You should try yoga sometime. It really keeps you mellow and it makes you extra bendy which Santan-"

"Yes. Thank you Brittany." Rachel cut off the other girl before she could get into graphic detail about the many advantages of yoga and her eyes dropped to the cover of her text book to avoid any equally graphic demonstrations of those advantages.

Just in time to miss Brittany's grin fade after she mentioned her girlfriend.

"What did you want?"

"Hmm?"

"You came back to tell me something?"

"Oh right. We need to pick a song."

"Yes we do, but now isn't really the best time."

"Okay."

Rachel started to turn away again.

"Quinn doesn't like you."

She stopped.

"...Thank you?" Rachel said when no other viable response came to mind. Silence followed.

"Brittany?" the shorter girl asked, slowly turning around only to find no sign of the other girl.

"Seriously wrong." she muttered before slipping back into the stream of bodies headed to class.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:53am_

Santana emerged from the bathroom and immediately began scanning the hallway with narrowed eyes for her first victim of the day. The corners of her lips tweaking upwards as her sweep paused on one soon to be sorry individual. Perfect. Her day was looking up.

She got no further then her first step towards Berry when the thorn in her side cried out as a familiar blonde ponytail pulled up behind the singer.

Aww frick! What the hell? Santana crossed her arms over her chest as she debated whether to pull her Brit as far from RuPaul as physically possible and risk ending up even further in her girlfriend's doghouse than she already was or let treasure trail's funk get even deeper into her love life. Neither prospect appealed to her.

Act now or act later? Santana had always been a leap first kind of girl with the exception of her feelings for one Ms Pierce and she'd come to regret that deviation from her norm more and more each and everyday since she'd finally maned up and taken that long overdue jump so there was something to be said for immediate action. The problem was, if she stuck to form this time, it could cost her more than she was willing to pay.

The ebon haired recently monogamous seductress was still debating the choice when Brit turned tail and headed down the hallway.

That made things easier.

Without giving Rachel a second glance, Santana set off after her girlfriend.

"Dyke."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 2, 8:54am_

The bathroom door cracked open just far enough for a dark brown eye to peer out into the hallway. Tina had spent the last few minutes wondering what she should do about her undesired access to the secrets of Quinn Fabray. Why did she have to go to the bathroom before class. She could have held it. It wasn't that hard, five minutes, ten tops and she could have made the pit stop on her way to first period but noooo, she had to go and answer Mother Nature's call and now she had Quinn Fabray's dirty little secret running around her head.

And a very angry Santana waiting outside the door.

Frick.

Maybe she should just wait here until after the bell. Santana might not be all that concerned with her attendance records but what reason would she have for hanging around in the hallways if everyone else was in class?

Then again, at least with other people in the hallway she stood a slim chance of blending into the crowd before Santana could spot her and come to the unfortunate but true conclusion that Tina had been in the bathroom the whole time.

Or she could be caught slipping out of the room and end up dragged back in here where there weren't any witnesses...

Maybe she should call Mike? What use was a boyfriend with amazing abs if he could use that sculpted stomach to protect your asian backside?

But then he might want to know why she was hiding from Santana...

She cracked the door open again and sighed with relief. No Santana. Now was her chance. Tina opened the door a little wider to confirm the happy absence of cheerio then threw the door wide as she stepped into the slowly thinning crowd of teens.

*CLANG*

"You're A Dead Man!"

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:54am_

"Dyke"

She almost laughed. She really did. The shear size of the mistake that had just been made was almost comical and if her mood had been a little better she might have. She still would have kicked the speaker's ass, but at least she would have done it with a smile on her face."

"What did you say?" Santana's flat monotone betrayed none of the danger the subject of her question was in.

"I called you a Dyke." Karofsky repeated proudly, flashing a wide grin at the other letterman jacket clad unfortunates standing nearby.

*CLANG*

"You're A Dead Man!" Santana roared as she rammed the footballer against the rack of lockers behind him hard enough for his head to bounc off one of the metal doors, leaving behind a sizeable dent. "I'm Gonna KILL You!" She raged, digging her nails into Karofsky's chest through the thin armour of his t-shirt. "You Picked The Wrong Frick'n Day Asshole!"

"Help." The hapless joke cried out to his teammates as he tried to hold off the furious cheerleader. "For Fricks Sake! Somebody get this psycho Bitch off me!"

"Airbags! My office! Now!" Sue Sylvester's voice cut through the air like a bull horn even without the assistance of the megaphone pressed against her mouth. The cheer coach wrapped an arm around Santana's waist after rushing to intercede in the ongoing battle.

"Lem'me kill him coach."

"Stand down." Sylvester ordered, filtering her commands once more through the metal and plastic amplifier "Stand down before I put you down!" Sue repeated, hoisting Santana off her feet before carrying the younger woman away from her victim.

"Psycho!" Karofsky called after the pair, further enraging the honey toned teen enough that she broke free from her coach's grip, a sight that sent the right guard racing in the opposite direction.

Right past a very pale Tina.

"Bad cheerio." Sue blasted into the girl's ear as she recaptured her. "Down."

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:55am_

*CLANG*

"You're A Dead Man!"

Tina's head snapped around towards the sound of the altercation going on down the hall.

Crap. Oh Crap. Double Oh Crap! Santana looked like she really was going to kill Karofsky and if the cheerio could take down a football player, what hope did she have?

None. That's what. She only had one choice and that was to take Quinn's secret to her grave which, if the acid building up in her stomach as she watched the hostilities down the hall was anything to go by, wouldn't be that far off.

Crap!

"What set her off?"

"YAH!" Tina shouted as she whirled around and delivered a punch square against her boyfriends chest.

"OW!"

"Sorry. I just, you shouldn't sneak up on people!" Tina's apology turned chastisement slipped out between rapid breaths.

Mike, eye brow quirked as he studied his girlfriend, rubbed the point of impact with one hand. Must be that time of the month. He kept the thought to himself, experience had taught him that much. It also taught him the one way to deal with an angry girl.

"Sorry."

"For Fricks Sake! Somebody get this psycho Bitch off me!"

Tina shivered. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, of course." Mike replied dutifully even as he watched the commotion further up the hall over the top of Tina's head.

"Airbags. My office Now!"

"Lem'me kill him coach."

"Now please." Tina begged and wrapped both of her hands around one of Mike's before pulling him down the hall.

"Out of my way!" Karofsky shouted as he barrelled past the pair.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Mike asked aloud as he watched the retreating back of his teammate. "Do you kn- Tina? Are you okay? You don't look so good."

_McKinley High, Quinn's Locker, 8:57am_

*CLANG*

Quinn stared daggers at the text book lying by her feet and growled. Stupid book bouncing out of her stupid locker just because she'd shoved it in too stupid hard. She was tempted to just kick it down the hallway or rip it to shreds right then and there. Either way she could pretend it was Santana.

Another growl rumbled in her throat.

Santana. That stupid bitch. Why the hell did have to go and talk to Finn? She wasn't supposed to sneak around behind Quinn's back like that.

Who was she kidding, half of her relationship with San consisted of them both sneaking around behind the other's back. God her life was screwed up. Her best friend was her worst enemy, her second best friend couldn't hold the thread of a conversation if you taped it to both hands nine times out of ten and she'd spent years trying to crush the spirit of the one person on the planet who genuinely wanted to be her friend. A real, honest to god, knife-in-the-back free, friend.

*Thunk*

Maybe she should just fake sick and go home. Her mother had that tea with her church group in the afternoon so she'd have at least a few hours to herself. Of course, she'd have all those hours alone with her mother to get through first but she could always pretend she was sleeping...

"Quinn?"

Her face scrunched on hearing the familiar voice. Please god, let her be here alone.

"Brit."

"Yeah... can we talk?"

Quinn lifted her forehead away from the cool steel frame of her open locker and turned her head towards the other blonde.

At least god hadn't completely abandoned her. Brit was alone. But for how long was anyone's guess

"We don't have a lot of time Brit-"

"It won't take long." Brittany interrupted, her earnest expression causing Quinn's heart to tighten in her chest.

"Okay."

"Do you love Finn?"

"Brit, that's definitely a long question."

"Not it isn't. Yes or no."

"It's not that eas-"

"Do you love me."

"What? Yes but that's not the sa-"

"Santana?"

Quinn dropped her eyes, glad she hadn't dealt with her fallen educational tomb before now as it gave her an excuse to stall while she bent to pick it up."

"Q-bear, do you love Santana?"

"... sometimes."

"So yes?"

Quinn gave a very short nod "But I'm not going to-"

"I'm not asking you to. You can be mad at someone and still love them."

Quinn's gaze sought out her friends. Something in the other blondes tone caused her heart to tighten again. "Brit-brit, you don't have to be mad at San just because I am."

"I'm not."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Do you love Finn?"

Quinn sighed. "I... I don't know."

"But-"

"I don't know Brit." Quinn repeated, lifting her hazel eyes back to the blue-green of her friend's. "I don't. I loved him, at least I think I did, and part of me always might but..." She trailed off.

"What about Rachel?"

Quinn's head snapped up, her eyes darting up and down the by now largely empty hallway. "Brit! Are you asking me If I-"

"Do you hate her?"

"Oh... I thought..." Quinn shook her head. "Never mind."

"Do you hate her?" Brittany pressed.

"Does it matter?" Quinn asked in reply, turning back to her locker to place her textbook back inside until third period. "After she hears what happened on Friday she'll hate me."

"Hate always matters."

Quinn paused, staring into the shade darkened interior of her personal space. Scrap what she'd said earlier, Brit was a frick'n genius. It just wasn't in a way you could test, not on paper.

The home room bell rang out loudly, calling the remaining stragglers to class.

"Yeah it does." Quinn whispered before grabbing what she'd need for first period and closing her locker.

"Quinn?"

"Later Brit. We need to get to class."

"But-"

"Later." Quinn said, resting her hand on Brittany's arm. "Promise."

_McKinley High, Office of Sue Sylvester - 6 Time National Champion, 8:59am_

"Sit." Sue ordered, dropping Santana into the plastic chair opposite her imposing, custom built desk. " Sinking into her own hand crafted executive seat, she regarded the silent, sulking teen with her arms crossed over her chest.

The muffled sound of the homeroom bell rang in the distance.

"It's not that I have an issue with men being taken down by women half their size or even women in general, quite the contrary in fact, I find it both highly amusing and extremely entertaining. If anything there should be more of it in my world, particularly if it involves a certain curly haired, overly coifed, rather mediocre 'teacher'." Sue framed her last word with her two fingers from each hand.

"But what I do have a problem with is one of my star Cheerios taking the risk of getting injured when my seventh consecutive Nationals title is on the line so you will tell me what that little incident out there was all about or you will stay in that seat until all that's left of you are your bones and those twin bags of silicon or peanut oil or saline or whatever the hell it was you had shoved under the skin of your still developing breasts. Do I make myself clear?"

"... Yes Coach Sylvester." Santana mumbled.

"What was that? All I heard was white noise."

"Yes Coach Sylvester." Santana repeated, this time louder."

"Good. Now get talking."

_McKinley High, Homeroom, 9:09am_

Quinn forced her eyes forward for the eighth time in as many minutes. They'd developed an annoying habit of drifting in the direction of the Brunette two rows over if she wasn't diligently keeping them focused elsewhere.

Did she hate Rachel Berry?

Well... she was annoying, extremely so. She was bossy, way too proud of herself, even if the girl did had considerable talent. She was a walking fashion disaster and when she wasn't hurting eyes with her ridiculous sweaters and insanely short skirts, she was trying to tell everyone how to live their lives... which probably fell under the heading of being bossy... and she actually had the legs to pull off those skirts, or would if she didn't encase them in those stupid navel high socks of hers.

Not that Quinn would every admit that to anyone. God that was all she'd need. People thinking she was gay for Berry.

As if. If Quinn was going to go gay for anyone it would be Brit or San and even then it be way to weird to even consider it. Not the she was considering it, she was straight. Very straight. With her parents railing against the evils of homosexuals her whole life, it was a miracle Quinn was as comfortable as she was with her two friends being lovers.

The blonde gave her head a hard shake as the teacher continued to drone on about the day's morning announcements.

This wasn't about sex though. This was about Brit's question... Did she hate Rachel Berry?

"Miss Lopez, how kind of you to join us at last. Better late then never I suppose"

All thoughts of the singer left Quinn's mind her head snapped round to see the late arrival.

Santana drop the hall pass coach Sylvester had giving her on the teachers desk without a word and headed for her desk. Her dark eyes narrowed to match the glare coming her way as she caught sight of Quinn only to narrow even further as she passed Rachel's desk.

Bitch. Both cheerleaders thought.

_McKinley High, Hallway 3, 9:12am_

"Brit?" Santana called out as she chased after her girlfriend. "B?"

_McKinley High, Hallway 5, 9:58am_

"Hey!"

"Bite me." Santana snapped at the student who'd been unlucky enough to be in her way while facing the opposite direction. "B. C'mon." The raven haired teen said as she ran ahead of the unresponsive blonde to block the other girl's path. "Babe please? 2 minutes."

"Say her name. Her real name." Brittany said, her eyes fixed on the ceiling as she spoke.

"..."

Brit's lips turned down at the corners before she side stepped around a silent Santana.

"I'm sorry." the latina whispered then rushed for the nearest bathroom before anyone noticed the glistening buildup at the base of her eyes.

_McKinley High, Hallway 2, 10:43am_

"Finn."

"Rachel."

"Would you like to have lunch together?"

"Umm, I can't. Coach Beiste called an emergency team meeting."

"Oh... well later then."

"Yeah, later."

_McKinley High, Hallway 4, 11:27am_

"B-bear." Santana said as she jogged down the hall with a determined expression on her face.

"Tina? Hon? Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked, pulling his hand from his girlfriend's suddenly tensed shoulder. "Maybe we should go see the nurse. Or Miss Pillsbury."

_McKinley High, Cafeteria (Lunch 1), 12:17pm_

"Noah?"

Puck turned towards the sound of the voice. "Rachel?" he said, his eyes dropping to glance at the contents of her industrial beige plastic tray. "You know they have, like, actual food." he mentioned, lifting his gaze from the plain green salad, no dressing, and back to the diva's face.

"I'm not sure the majority of what else is on offer can technically qualify as food despite Mercedes fervent speeches on the subject of the tater tot, even less so for a vegan such as myself but that's a debate for another time. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

Puck's right eyebrow lifted in confusion. "What meeting?"

"The emergency meeting of the football team. The one Finn told me about earlier when I asked if he wanted to have lunch together." Rachel clarified.

"Oh..." Puck said, eyebrow lowered to join its mate in a furrowed brow. "That meeting... I forgot about it. Thanks for the reminder." said Noah before walking off only to return a moment later and snatch his sandwich selection off his abandoned tray. "Could you pay for this. I'll get you tomorrow." he asked and left before Rachel could reply.

_McKinley High, Boy's Locker Room, 12:46pm_

"You're a dick!"

"What?"

"Don't what me." Puck cut Finn off as he moved to stand in front of the quarterback. "You're a Dick, you know it and you know why."

"Look it's not that easy okay, you should know that, you hide what you and Quinn did from me for long enough."

"So what? You're supposed to be better than me Hudson, you're supposed to be the good one. I'm the bad boy, you're the one they can take home to meet the parents and now you've got me lying to Berry to cover your ass."

"You're the bad one, isn't lying part of that."

"Yeah, about calling them back the next day or them being 'the one'. Frick'n man up already and tell Rachel what's going on before she finds out from someone else."

"You wouldn't!"

"Never said I would, but you really think Quinn hasn't let slip about this to someone? Or that Rachel's not going to put two and two together when she sees the rest of the team eating lunch instead of attending your 'Emergency Meeting'? Trust me, if she learns what went down between you and Fabray from anyone other then you, you'll regret it. Big time." Noah finished his speech with a light slap against Finn's face. "Get it done Dick." He added then walked out of the room.

_McKinley High, Cafeteria (Lunch 2), 1:21pm_

Mercedes stabbed her fork through the cylinder of deep fried potato goodness. "Mmm, tots." She moaned softly before slipping the crisp conveyor of salt, fat, and starch between her lips."

"Hmm." Kurt said by way of non-committal agreement, his own fork sifting through his lightly dressed garden salad in search of just one vegetable that didn't look like it was older than himself.

"So what do you think set Santana off this morning?" Mercedes asked as she skewered another tot.

"Don't know, but given that it was Karofsky I'd be willing to bet the boy deserved it."

"True that. Speaking of..."

Kurt turned to look in the direction Mercedes was watching in time to see Santana stride past the waiting line of students assembling their lunch, most of whom looked ready to jump over the plastic sneeze guard to get out of the cheerio's way.

The dining duo watched as she stopped beside her girlfriend, unable to make out what Santana said even with the drop in ambient noise that had followed her arrival. What ever it was, it was short, as was Brittany's reply.

Santana's fists clenched by her side and the clear space around the couple increased by several feet.

"You don't think she'd-" Mercedes asked.

"Never... But you just know there's a story there."

"Karofsky?"

"No, if he'd done anything to Brit not even Sylvester could have pulled Santana off him."

Mercedes nodded "Fabray maybe? Did you see the looks those two have been exchanging all day."

"Maybe. You hear anything though the grapevine?"

"Quinn and Brit had some kind of talk before first but no deets on what it was about."

Kurt sighed and watched as Santana turned 180 and stalk out of the room, clearly unhappy. "Why must this school have such a poor excuse for a gossip network. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I should be giving lessons."


	11. The UnFrienemy Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: March 4th, 2011

There's so much I could say about this chapter (and the next) that if i started I'd end up doubling the length of it so I'm going to stick to two points.

1) Huge, massive, galaxy sized thank you to ApplesAreAwesome (link on my profile) for the Beta assist. It can not be said how much of what you are about to read was improved beyond because of that assist. Any muck ups, be they spelling, grammar, inconsistencies of plot and/or character that remain are entirely my own and should in no way reflect poorly upon ApplesAreAwesome (link still on profile. You really should go follow it if only to encourage more postage :D).

2) More than any other chapter yet, this one plays with the flow of time due largely to a number of "flashbacks". Hopefully, between the time/location stamps and the context itself you should still be able to make sense of it all but should that not be the case, please feel free to bawl me out for it (although, as always, reviews and comments of any type are not only welcomed, but highly prized).

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The Un-Frienemy Truth_

* * *

_October 4th, 2010 (Beth +118)_

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:16pm_

"You slept with Quinn?" the words were barely above a whisper as they passed Rachel's lips, her wide, brown eyes fixed on Finn.

_Fabray Home, Study, 6:47pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"So that's a no then?"

"What?" Finn's whole body tensed.

"On the redo?" Quinn clarified

"Oh. Uhh..."

"Did you offer your guest any refreshments dear?"

"Mom!"

Judy ignored her daughter's protest and continued into the room, a silver tray covered with a finely etched dome of the same precious metal held between her hands. "I do apologize for my daughter Finn. Sometimes even the best of us can forget our manners." the older woman said as she laid the tray down on top of a richly stained wooden side table. "I'm afraid it's not much," she repented as she lifted the lid to reveal an assortment of finger sandwiches arranged around a porcelain bowl of potato chips, "but my Quinnie didn't tell me she was expecting company in advance. How's your mother doing?"

"Uhh." Finn said by way of place filler as he tried to keep up with the abrupt change of topic. "She's good. She and Mister Hummel are actually out on a date tonight."

"Who?" Judy asked as she carefully adjusted the bowl by turning it a few degrees to the right.

"Kurt's Dad, I'm not sure you know him. You might have met at Regionals last year."

"Yes." Judy said though whether this was to confirm such a meeting had taken place or merely to acknowledge that the teen had answered her question was unclear. "Well I'm sure if your Mother approves of him, he's quite the catch. Some women know how to pick a man."

"And some don't" Quinn was unable to prevent herself from muttering under her breath.

Judy pressed on as if her daughter had been more successful in the attempt "Of course I hope Quinn finds a nice young man of her own some day, speaking of, she tells me you've got a young lady of your own now?"

"She did? I mean, uh, it's kinda, it's ah, it's complicated."

"Really? She told me the two of you were quite the item. 'Very much in love', wasn't that how you described it Quinn?"

Now it was the younger Fabray's turn to pretend the comments of the other hadn't happened. "Thank you for the snacks Mom. Finn and I really should get back to work now."

"Of course." Judy said, saccharine dripping from the exaggerated smile she gave Finn. "Always a pleasure to see you my dear boy and if you need anything, you just let me know."

"Thanks?"

"When you're done Quinn, bring the dishes back to the kitchen." the elder blonde instructed before closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry about that." Quinn said as she crossed over to check the door, pressing her ear against the wood to check if her Mother was doing the same on the other side.

"Nah, it's okay." Finn replied, snatching a chip from the bowl. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure embarrassing their kids is part of the job description for parents."

"Yeah well it's still no excuse for-"

"You told her about Rachel and me?"

Quinn's brow wrinkled as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I... may have mentioned it."

"But not me coming over?"

"Finn," Quinn started, turning around to face the other teen as she spoke only to find him standing closer then she'd expected.

Very close.

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:04pm_

"You're sure that's what she said?" Artie asked.

Tina tightening her grip on her boyfriend's hand then answered with a, "Yeah."

"But I thought Finn and Rachel were getting back together." the wheelchair bound singer said.

"So did the whole school." Kurt replied. "Look, I know Rachel isn't everyone's favourite, god knows I have more then a few issues with her myself, but not even she deserves to be treated like that. I am so disappointed in Finn"

"I know..." Mike agreed, placing his other hand over Tina's as he looked around the huddled group. "So... do we tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

The foursome turned as one towards the speaker.

"Hello? Someone gonna answer me?"

"Mercedes," Kurt said after exchanging a glance with the others, "You look pretty today."

"Can it Hummel, I always look good. Now stop stalling and cough up an answer. Tell who what?"

"What now?"

The quintette of singers turned towards the choir room entrance once more.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Puck asked, dragging the back of his hands across his cheeks and mouth in the hope of clearing away whatever might be marring his rugged good looks.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she turned back to the original quartette. "Someone better start talking soon, before the whole damn school shows up."

"B. C'mon. Talk to me."

"Too late." Quipped Artie as a tall blonde entered the room, apparently oblivious to both the audience watching her arrival and the distressed girlfriend trailing along behind her.

"What the frick are you looking at?" Santana cursed by way of acknowledging the other Gleeks in the room before moving to sit beside the dancer.

"Babe, please..."

Brittany, her head resolutely facing away from the girl by her side, shifted one seat over.

A heavy, dejected sigh swept past Santana's lightly glossed lips, her shoulders deflating along with her lungs.

"Trouble in paradise."

"Shut it Puckerman!" the bronzed cheerleader barked, her dispirited visage burnt away in a flash of white hot anger, the ash remains falling away as she launched from her seat only to pull up short before reaching the footballer. Her expression slowly shifted from murderous intent to somewhat confused hope as she looked back to find the source of her impediment.

"B?"

Brittany gave her captive girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Bu-"

"I love you. Now sit." Brittany reached out with her free hand to pat the chair she had just vacated, a broad smile spread across both girls lips as Santana accepted the invite.

"I love you so mu-"

"I know." Brit replied, cutting the other teen off with a finger pressed to Santana's mouth. "Later."

Santana nodded, pursing her lips to kiss the blonde's finger before it got removed.

"That was... interesting."

All eyes swivelled back towards the choir room entrance.

"Rachel" the original quartette of early arrivals greeted the diminutive teen with an overabundance of enthusiasm.

"Rachel." Brit welcomed, her hand giving the latina's another soft squeeze.

"Berry" Santana growled softly.

Brit smiled.

"Santana." Rachel countered before turning her attention to the others. The others who were watching her in a most unsettling fashion.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, repeating Puck's earlier gesture by brushing cheeks and chin with the back of her good hand in search of the offending blemish.

"No, you look fine." Kurt offered.

"Pretty" Brit added, her palm flexing against Santana's once more.

The silent prompt triggered an internal struggle that showed on the cheerleaders face. "What she said." the black haired cheerio grudgingly forced out.

Alright, now Rachel was really worried. "What is it? Has there been some sort of trouble with our spot in sectionals?" That was all she needed, to have her musical hopes dashed along with everything else that happened over the last week.

"No."

"Nope."

"No."

"Nah."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Well for starters, all of you are staring at me funny." Rachel replied, tilting her head to the side as she added, "Funnier than usual that is. And Santana's almost being nice to me for another. You also keep glancing at each other like you know something I don't and I doubt it has anything to do with Santana's display of non-aggressive emotions, as unusual and unexpected as that was so-"

"That's it." Santana snapped then turned towards Brit. "This is why we hate her, She can't keep her fat mouth shut. That's why Quinn hates her!"

"I what who now?" Quinn asked, no small amount of venom tainting her voice. "You trying to tell me how I feel again Lopez."

"Bite me Fabray."

"San, Q-bear, please?"

"Stop it! All of you!"

Rachel, free hand on hip, met the incoming glares and glances with a stare that brokered little room for dissension.

"Now I don't know what's going on between you two," the manicured tip of her pointer finger waggled between the two cheerio leaders, "and I've long since accepted that I'm not exactly a favourite of either of you so forgive me if your," the brunette fixed her eyes on her golden skinned tormentor, " sudden shift in behaviour caught me by surprise." Rachel returned her gaze to both warring girls "but whatever lays behind your little squabble has to stop. We're a team, we're supposed to be a team and I for one don't appreciate the irony that the very same week we're supposed to be working on songs about teamwork, you two appear to be at each other's throats."

"And as for you lot," she continued, turning her growing wrath on the rest of her team, "why are you all just standing there? Where you just going to stand by and watch them fight?"

"Well-" Puck began before falling silent under the hostile scowl of every woman in the room.

"Don't make me smack you."

"And you, stop hitting Noah. Yes, at times he deserves it but it's not your place to do it Mercedes."

Returning her focus to the room at large she pressed on before anyone objected. "How are we supposed to work together when we can't even stand to be in the same room as each other? How are we supposed to be a team when every other day we're fighting, or hitting or insulting each other?" Her gaze rested in turn on Quinn, Mercedes and Santana to help drive home her point.

"You want to answer that one... Finn-ocence?" Santana asked, a smug grin oozing across her lips as she watched Rachel turn to face the late arrival.

"Uhh..."

_Fabray Home, Study, 6:58pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"You told her about Rachel and me?"

Quinn's brow wrinkled as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I... may have mentioned it."

"But not me coming over?"

"Finn," Quinn started, turning around to face the other teen as she spoke only to find him standing closer then she'd expected.

Very close.

"Sorry." Finn apologized, as he took a step back.

"For what?" Quinn asked, furthering the distance between them as she crossed over to examine the gustatory offerings her Mother had interrupted their conversation to deliver.

"... You know, I don't know."

"Than why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. It's not like I've done anything wrong."

"Unlike me." Quinn snarked.

"Well... yeah."

"You know what Finn, maybe you should just go home." Quinn smouldered, her back still to her ex.

"Maybe I should." Finn agreed.

"Good." Quinn fumed, turning to face him. "Because I thought you were over all this b-"

"So did I." the quarterback vented, taking a step closer

"But you're not are you?" Quinn asked rhetorically, closing the gap between them further still with a step of her own.

"Apparently not!" the brown haired boy seethed, and shrunk the distance by another stride.

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:14pm_

"You want to answer that one... Finn-ocence?" Santana asked, a smug grin oozing across her lips as she watched Rachel turn to face the late arrival.

"Uhh..." Finn's eyes locked onto Rachel's, giving his most recent ex a look reminiscent of small wildlife caught in the beams of an oncoming semi.

"Finn." Rachel fought the temptation to grab her former beau and run. They'd never managed to find the time to continue their earlier chat and to be perfectly honest, if she'd been offered the chance to avoid doing so now in exchange for her future stardom, she'd have actually taken the time to consider it.

Until the option was offere, Rachel stalled. "I... was just asking the others for their thoughts on how to work better together as a team."

"Bullshit." Santana coughed

"And she's the one that can't keep her mouth shut?" Quinn replied with a snide smile.

"Heard that bit did you Fabray?"

"Umm..." Finn hummed, his gaze finally leaving Rachel's face only to flicker back and forth between brunette and blonde.

"Oh for god sakes. I can't take it anymore. Finn slept with Quinn." Tina shouted before burying her face in her hands as she collapsed into her seat.

Every other set of eyes but one were locked on the diminutive Diva.

"You slept with Quinn?" the words were barely above a whisper as they passed Rachel's lips.

_Fabray Home, Study, 7:00pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"Apparently not!" the brown haired boy seethed, shrinking the distance by another stride.

"Then say it Finn. Just say it already. It's not like I don't deser-"

Quinn's hazel eyes shot open as Finn cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers. The rest of her body reacted on instinct to the familiar sensation, her hands seeking out his waist, her back arching slightly as she pressed against him, her rose pink lips parting in undisguised invitation.

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:16pm_

"You slept with Quinn?"

"What?" Finn asked, his voice drowned out by Quinn's cry of "Hell No." before the blonde turned to her former friend. "What the Frick Lopez? You finally decide to get back at me for taking back captain by spreading this shit?"

"Back off Farbray. I didn't say Frick to anybody about you bumping uglies with the boy wonder-less over there."

"But..." Artie began before cringing as the trio of cheerleaders all turned in his direction.

"But. What. Wheels." Santana demanded, biting off each word with an audible clack of her perfect, white teeth.

"Uhh."

"Speak. Now!" Quinn stepped in, both figuratively and physically as she moved to stand beside the other cheerio.

"T-t-tina overheard you talking in the b-bathroom this morning... she heard y- S-santana say you had..." Artie stammered out before Puck moved to block the wheelchair bound singer from the eye line of both girls.

_Fabray Home, Study, 7:02pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"Finn." she moaned, her forehead pressed to his, the warmth of their combined panted breaths playing over tingling lips and sensitive flesh. "We can't"

"I know. We need to stop."

"So much." Quinn concurred, tangling the fingers of her right hand with the short cropped hair at the back of Finn's head.

"So much." the boy repeated as his hand cupped the blonde's cheek.

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:16pm_

"You told me you only kissed her." Puck said, fixing his friend with a glare of his own.

"I-"

"You knew?" Rachel cut off Finn's protest as she whipped around to face Noah. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell Berry." Quinn challenged. "We didn't have sex, I don't care what this bitch says."

"Quinn-"

"Don't bother B." Santana told her girlfriend, "Besides," she smirked, "it takes one to know one."

"You kissed him though didn't you?" Rachel pressed her inquiry as she turned away from a guilty Puck to face Quinn."

"... So?" she said, her icy armour frosting into place as her arms crossed over her chest. She stared down the brunette. "What business is it of your's who I kiss."

"When it's my boyfri-"

"**Ex** boyfriend." Quinn interrupted.

"Can I-" Finn tried to speak before an angry duet of "No!" cut him off.

"What's the matter Berry? Finally have to face the fact that you were always his second choice?"

"Enough!" Puck roared.

"I was just about to say the same thing." said Mr Schue.


	12. Frienemy Encounters

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Mar 11th, 2011

First off, I would like to take a moment and wish the people of Japan, and all those affected by the unfortunate events of today, my deepest condolences, my most sincere well wishes, and my greatest hopes for the future. What happened today is truly a tragedy of epic proportions and will have lasting effect far beyond the damage I'm sure we've all see on the news and internet.

And now, because there's really no way to segue out of that and not seem like a complete dick, chapter notes.

So it's a few (9) hours later then I would have liked but here it is, Chapter 12, the end of "Act one" of SFA. I hope that those of you who have stuck it out this long will enjoy this chapter, especially since I've spent the better part of the last week + struggling with chapter 13 and very much would like you to come back for that. Which brings me to my next point, chapter 13 has been a difficult chapter to write (serves me right for taking time off) and while there has been some significant progress of late, it's quite possible that it won't be to a point I feel worthy of posting by next friday. As such, SFA may be put on a temporary hold while I finish polishing 13 (and get a few buffer chapters under my belt).

If that happens ( and even if it doesn't) feel free to re-read SFA so far, review if you haven't, suggest more appropriate chapter titles is you've got 'em (please? I have many weaknesses as a writer but titles/character names top the list and any help would be greatly appreciated).

On a related note, once I'm done writing SFA I'm no longer going to consider it a prequel to "Why" (in large part as I'll be re-writing "Why" so if you like it in it's current form, download yourself a copy before it's too late (though you likely have several months so, no rush) and will instead consider it "book 1" in a larger series. I'm drawing a blank however on what to call that series so I'm accepting suggestions for what to call the SFA/Why/? "verse" (also still accepting guest spot/mention submissions).

Lastly, as far as this chapter goes, a few more flash backs, a lot of drama, some Brittana moments and a fairly big step for Faberry goodness (though still a bit away).

Oh, not so lastly as it turns out as I darn near forgot to give another huge thank you to ApplesAreAwesome for beta-ing this lengthy tome (minus this note, this chapter alone weighs in at ~4500 words) and any errors/inconsistencies/mistakes that remain are entirely my own.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Frienemy Encounters_

* * *

_October 4__th__, 2010 (Beth +118)_

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:18pm_

"Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Mr Schue asked and was answered with a collection of teenage heads studying the floor.

"Anybody? No? Fine. Then I'll tell you what I see. I see a bunch of squabbling kids instead of the team I know you all can be. I see-"

"Mister Schue," Rachel broke in, "With all due respect, I don't think your speech is going to help with this situation." She looked over her shoulder at the other students. "I don't think anything is going to help fix this." She added, then brushed past the spanish teacher as she left the room.

"Rachel wait." Finn said as he started to follow after the singer.

"Give it up Hudson, you think she wants to talk to you right now?" Santana spoke.

"Jesus Santana, you really are a Bitch!"

"Finn!" Will chastised. "I don't know what I walked in on here but there is no excuse for that sort of language."

"But-"

"But nothing Finn. And that goes for all of you."

"Whatever." Quinn said, "I'm out of here."

"Quinn-" Schuester started in an unsuccessful attempt to keep the blonde from leaving. After the cheerio disappeared out the choir room door he turned back the the remaining members of New Directions. "Someone better start explaining things. Right now."

_Fabray Home, Study, 7:05pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

"Oh god Quinn..." Finn groaned once they parted, his chest rising and falling in a desperate quest for air.

"That was so..." Quinn sighed, her tongue tracing the shape of her lips while her eyes searched his.

"Wrong." The pair said in unison.

The cheerio captain brushed her hair back behind her ears before pressing the back of one hand to her mouth. "Finn I-"

"No. It was me. I should never have-"

"And I shouldn't ha-"

*Knock Knock Knock*

_McKinley High, Hallways (various), 3:21pm_

_Frick'n Tina! Frick'n Finn! Stupid frick'n Santana!_ Quinn mentally swore as she stalked towards her locker. It was bad enough that anything had happened in the first place and now, not only did everyone else know about it, they thought things had gone a hell of a lot farther than they actually had.

Why couldn't they have just kept their frick'n mouths shut?

_Stupid frick'n loud frick'n mouth frick'n Santana! Stupid frick'n Rac-_

Quinn's jaw tightened as she froze mid step.

_Stupid frick'n ears._

Her pony tail swayed gently as she turned her head to look back at the orange stained wood door behind her. A door which almost completely muffled the sound of the broken, staggered sobs coming from the other side.

She should go. Just keep on walking like she'd never heard a thing. There was no way the most likely suspect for the source of the staccato boo-hooing would be in any mood to see her let alone talk to her. Hell, Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she got a towel dispenser heaved at her head just for trying. And besides, being nice to Rachel had been the cause of this whole mess to begin with.

Quinn's lowered her foot to the floor as she turned away from the bathroom's entrance.

Okay so yes, she could have just told Santana the truth about not being interested in Finn to begin with and yes, she could have told Finn the same thing when he'd first asked her. She could have called Finn over the weekend and the two of them could have talked about what happened like grown ups instead of spending the better part of 48 hours devising new and often painful ways to teach Santana how to be a friend.

She could even have pulled Rachel aside anytime in the last 6 plus hours and told her about what happened if for no other reason than to keep something like this disaster from happening.

_Frick'n reality!_

Well it was too late now. As forgiving as the Diva had proven herself over the years, Rachel wouldn't be talking to her again anytime soon. Come to think of it... she wouldn't be talking to anyone about this anytime soon would she? Finn was out for obvious reasons, as was Puck. Santana didn't even make the list. Kurt was as close to any real competition musically as Rachel had and Quinn doubted Rachel would turn to her greatest opponent for help...

... Not again anyway. Not after the singer had already made the mistake of coming to her for help.

Quinn's head slowly swivelled back to the door.

_Frick Me!_

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:20pm_

"I'm waiti-"

"It's all my fault." Tina wailed, cutting short the Glee coach's call for answers as she lifted her tear streaked face into view.

"No it isn't" Mike and Artie consoled the overcome teen, each laying a hand on one of the dark haired girl's shoulders as they spoke.

Each gave the other a wary glance afterwards.

"There, there sweetie." Kurt said as he moved into place behind Tina, deftly replacing the other boys hands with his own. "It's not your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's all. If anyone is to blame it's Santana."

"Screw you Hummel!" Santana snapped, again rising from her seat only to be held back by the firm grip of her girlfriend.

"San don't-"

"Don't what? Defend myself? The only ones who deserve any blame around here are Hudson and Fabray and I'm sick and tired of everyone dumping on me. This is bullshit!" Santana snarled, immediately regretting her tone as she saw the remaining blonde wince.

"I-, B, I'm just... I didn't mean to-"

"I know. Later. Right now just sit down okay? For me?"

Santana nodded slowly as she sunk back into her seat, then tentatively leaned in to press a kiss to Brit's shoulder.

The exchange was over and done with before the teacher had a chance to chastise Santana for her outburst. "Finn..." Schuster said, fixing the quarterback with his full attention, "Since it seems you're a part of whatever is going one, you want to try explaining it to me?" He asked in a voice that, for all its gentleness, left little room for refusal.

The quarterback brushed his hand through his hair before giving a shrug. "I'd love to Mr Schue but I'm not sure I know everything."

"Try me."

_Fabray Home, Study, 7:06pm – Oct 1__st__, 2010_

*Knock Knock Knock*

Both teens jumped back from each other as they looked towards the door just in time to see Judy Fabray enter the room, a second, smaller, silver tray with two tall glasses balanced on one hand. The creamy white milk inside the twin vessels barely moved as she brought her other hand from the door knob back to the argent salver.

"Silly me. I forgot to bring you something to drink." the older woman explained as she walked over to place the beverages next to the other refreshments.

Finn didn't catch it, but Quinn did.

Her mother had winked.

_Frick Me!_

_McKinley High, Outside Bathroom 4, 3:26pm_

_I have to do something. I can't just stand here forever. Sooner or later someone's going to walk by or She's going to come out and either way, me just standing here isn't going to make things better._

Quinn, now fully facing the bathroom's entry, turned her head a few degrees left then right, eyeballing both her escape route and the path back to Glee._ It would be so easy._ She thought. _It should be so easy..._

_So why wasn't it?_

Her eyes turned back to the door before closing, the black triangle of her uniform rising as she took a deep breath.

_Easy._

_McKinley High, Glee Rehearsal, 3:23pm_

"- and that's it Mister Schue. I'm not sure about Tina or why San-" Finn's gaze flicked in the direction of the cheerleader who had so far stayed silent through his explanation. A state that the glare currently pointed in his direction indicated wouldn't last much longer if he finished his sentence as currently planned.

"-why some people think that Quinn and I... well... you know, because we didn't" Finn said the last bit emphatically. "and then things got out of hand and then you walked in..."

Schuester tapped the rolled up set of sheet music in his hand against his chin. "Alright." he said at last, his audience visibly relaxing in response. "You know you're going to have to talk to Rachel though don't you Finn?"

"Yes Sir." Finn replied.

"And I want you all to take a moment and think about how divisive and damaging rumours can be."

"Yes Sir." the majority of the room chorused.

"And I still want all of you to keep working with your partners and have a song on teamwork ready by Friday."

Another round of "Yes Sir." washed over him.

Will ran his eyes over the collection of teens in front of him and wondered if there would ever be a week without some teen age drama or emotional crisis or plot by Sue threatening to destroy his little band of troubadours.

Maybe next week. "Fine. You're dismissed. I think it's fair to say we wouldn't get much done with the remainder of our time anyway."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 4, 3:27pm_

A mirrored pair of red rimmed eyes met her's the moment Quinn made it past the door.

Oh god, this was going to be worse than the auditorium wasn't it? And it wasn't like she could even play nurse maid this time to get past the awkward. Not when she was the source of the injury.

"I'm really not in the mood Quinn." Rachel said as she reached for the arm sling rested on the edge of the sink, the normally inescapable force of the Diva's voice replace by a subdued weariness that made the blonde cringe.

Crap. It was worse.

"It didn't mean anything."

Rachel dipped her head, her dark chestnut locks blocking even the reflection of her face from view. "And that's supposed to make it better? You just played with Finn's emotions for the fun of it? With mine?"

"No. I -"

"Quinn please, I'm really not in the mood right now. You won okay. You can gloat about it later just, please, not right now."

"This isn't about winn-"

"What is it about Quinn? You already have everything. Friends, popularity, your pick of any boy in school. If it's not about winning, why did you pick Finn?"

"Because of you!" Quinn snapped. "All of this is because of you."

Rachel whirled around. "So this is my fault?"

"No. That's not what I meant. Look just shut up for two minutes okay!" Quinn half said, half growled as she fought to keep her temper from getting the better of her. This had been a mistake. She should cut her losses and leave. It wasn't like Rachel was going to gi-

"Fine." The brunette said. "Two minutes, starting now."

..._Shit_.

_McKinley High, Hallways (outside choir room & various), 3:25pm_

"Dude," Puck said, catching Finn by the shoulder as the other teen looked up and down the Diva free hallway, "Not now."

"I have to-"

"No you don't. This isn't about you anymore, okay yeah, technically it's about you and Fabray but it's really about Rachel. Now is not the time." Noah said, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder to steer him off to one side as the rest of Glee club streamed out into the corridor. "Besides man, you kinda suck at the speeches. You really want to go into this without some prep."

Finn's shoulders sagged. "She's gonna hate me isn't she?"

In a tone far more chipper then the situation warranted, Puck replied, "Yeah probably, but I told you this would happen and you kinda deserve it."

"I'm sorry."

Both boys turned towards the hushed voice.

"It's not your fault Tina." Finn assured the girl, "But thanks anyway."

Santana rolled her eyes but kept her lips pressed together and tightened her grip on Brit's hand instead as she walked away from the group. She was already treading thin ice with her girlfriend and launching into Hudson or that blabber mouth lil mis hysterical hyphenate wasn't going to help.

"Mmhmm." Mercedes hummed as she past by, giving both Finn and puck a pointed stare. "C'mon girlfriend. Let's get you home."

Mike slipped his hand around the asian singer's and flashed her a smile before turning to Mercedes. "I can drive her home."

"I think she could use some girl time." Kurt said, slipping himself into the conversation. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Actually..." Tina said, looking over at her boyfriend, "I kinda-"

"Whatev's" Mercedes said, grabbing Kurt by his hand before heading off.

"Call me if you change you mind." Kurt called back before the two disappeared around a corner.

"San?" Brittany said as they headed towards their lockers.

The dark haired cheerio felt her heart tighten in her chest. Shit! Had she already blown it? Was it too late?

"B-"

"It's okay San. I love you. We're good. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not talking to you today. If I had maybe-"

"No B. Don't even think that. You didn't do anything wrong. I was being a bitch and you called me on it."

"You weren't being a bitch."

"Yeah I-"

"You were being you."

_Ouch!_

"The same you I fell in love with."

_Whew._

"You could be a little nicer some times but so could a lot of people. I just don't like seeing you angry. Especially when I don't know why or when it's at Quinn. She's our friend San. She love you too. Just not like I do." Brit finished her oration with a wide, open, and most importantly of all, accepting smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Santana asked.

"That thing with your tongue, Oooh and that other thing with your tongue. You know when you-"

Santana prevented the world from learning the secrets to her lovemaking technique by sealing her lips against the other girl's mouth.

"Mmm. That too." Brit whispered happily."

"Breadsticks?" Santana asked, a hint of hesitant hope in her voice.

"Can't. My sister's got that recital thing tonight."

"Right." Santana said with heavy disappointment in her voice.

"But... that doesn't start for a couple of hours."

"Hell Yes." Santana said as she set off down the hall way again, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend's equally eager smile. That is until it faded.

"Wait," The blonde said, pulling back several steps. "I forgot..."

"What?"

"I forgot what I forgot but I remember I left it in the choir room. Could you go get it for me? Pretty please?"

"Yeah." The eternally tanned teen said after only a moment's hesitation. "But don't move. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Brit replied, giving a wave as Santana raced back along their path. Right up to the moment her girlfriend disappeared from view. That's when she crept back to the corner they had turned right before her memory lapse had sent her retreating back up the hallway and peered around the edge.

Just in time to see Quinn step into the bathroom.

"Good luck Q-bear."

_McKinley High, Bathroom 4, 3:29pm_

"Fine. Two minutes, starting now." Rachel said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her lower lip pressed out slightly in a mild pout as she regarded the other girl.

"Well?" She asked after several seconds of silence had passed.

"Gimmie a sec okay?"

"It's your minute forty eight, forty seven, forty si-"

"I get it." Quinn said sharply. "I get it." she repeated in a less aggressive tone, lowering her head as she struggled to find the words. "This... I..." This was worthless, how the hell was she supposed to explain what she meant. She didn't even know what she meant.

"Minute thirty."

"You're supposed to be quite." Quinn fired off, expecting nothing in return and receiving it in abundance. "I... I freaked out. Santana was on my case about you asking me for help and then I saw you and Finn all close and cuddly and I freaked out and Santana saw it and then I couldn't tell her why I freaked out because I didn't know why myself. Still don't. And then she got it into her head it was because I still had feelings for Finn and she was going to try and knock you out of the way and I told her I could deal with you and then Finn came over to work on our song for Glee and he asked me if I still had feelings for him and then my mother... it... everything just snowballed out of control and it's all because you asked me for help."

Quinn sucked in a deep breath as she finished her attempt at defence for her actions and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Typical."

"What?"

"I said 'typical'."

"I heard you. I want to know what you meant by it."

"I mean it's exactly what I'd expect from you. I don't get it Quinn. You've got to be one of the strongest women I know but you keep..." Rachel waved her hands as if trying to physically form the air into words. "You keep... you keep running away..."

Quinn barely registered the rest of Rachel's commentary, her mind too busy racing along two separate paths.

_She thinks I'm strong._

_She's insulting me._

_She thinks __**I'm**__ strong. The girl who's been dumped on, insulted, slushied, berated, torn down, ridiculed and mocked for years only to come back every day with a smile on her face thinks __**I'm**__ strong?_

_She's calling me a coward._

_The girl I've personally called a drag queen, drawn pornographic pictures of in the stalls of this very bathroom, the woman who came to me for help getting over her fear of heights and then climbed a ladder when I wouldn't help her thinks __**I'm**__ strong._

_She's the one who started all this and she's trying to blame me for it._

"Quinn? Are you even listening to me?

"You think I'm strong."

"That's what you got out of everything I just said. My god Quinn-"

"I don't run away."

"Yes you do! Why do you think you slept with Noah?"

"Puck was a drunken mistake. I wasn't-"

"Running away from Finn? Really? What about when you found out you were pregnant? Did you tell either of them, or did you try and pretend it wasn't happening."

"That's not the same as running away. I didn't run off and get an abortion, I had my baby,"

"And then you ran away from that. Tell me Quinn, how long did it take after you found out you were pregnant before you started planning to give her up."

The solid clap of Quinn's hand contacting Rachel's cheek echoed loudly off the tiles.

"I..." Quinn said, staring at her hand like she'd never seen it before."

"I deserved that." Rachel said contritely as she took a step back.

"What?" Quinn's eyes snapped to the brunette who now had one hand clamped over the angry red print discolouring her face.

"I said I deserved that... I may not have any experience being a mother Quinn but I know how hard it is to be a daughter growing up without one. I'm sure the choice to give up Beth wasn't an easy one to make, particularly when you didn't know who would be adopting her, and I stepped over a line with my last comment and for that I'm sorry."

Guilt weighed heavily in the cheerleaders stomach. She'd never told Rachel that the singer's biological mother had been the one to adopt Beth and she'd sworn Puck to secrecy on the matter. At the time she'd told herself it was because she didn't want to deal with the drama such a revelation might bring and the less of a connection between herself and the argyle wonder the better.

The brunette's apology had also left a sour taste in her mouth. Quinn had come in here to apologize for what happened with Finn, not be apologized to. Rachel shouldn't be the one dishing out the 'I'm sorry s' , especially after just getting slapped.

"But I stand by my earlier statement." Rachel said, wetting a carefully folded sheet of paper towel under a stream of cold water before wringing out the excess so she could press the makeshift balm against the palm shaped mark on her cheek.

"You run away. You said it yourself. You saw Finn and I together and rather than talk to either of us about it you ran away from dealing with it. When Santana pressed you on it, you ran away from that. You're so scared of what people will think of you, of losing what you have that you never deal with anything you can't bully your way through."

"You do remember I just hit you right?" Quinn asked, despite regret still doing the backstroke in her gastric juices.

"Yes, and as I said, I deserved that one." Rachel lifted the matted paper cloth and examined the already fading stain.

"I don't think it will leave a bruise." She said in the same tone one might use to discuss the weather with a stranger.

"Berry-"

"What is it about me that scares you so much?"

"What?"

"You said I was the reason for all this. That my asking you for help was what set all this in motion. What is it about me that scares you so much you had to run away from even the suggestion we could be friends?"

Quinn was silent.

"Is it my Fathers? Are you really afraid you might, how does Santana put it, 'catch the gay' from me?"

"No."

"Is it your social status? Are you afraid being seen treating me as an equal will harm your standing amongst McKinley's 'elite'?" Rachel asked, somehow managing to convey the air quotes without using her hands. "But if it is then I'm left to wonder why you're in Glee at all. It's not exactly 'cool' and it means having to be around me almost daily so if I'm such a danger to your position on my own then why risk the extra threat Glee club must present to you. It's not just so you can spy on us for Coach Sylvester anymore is it?

"No. Rachel-"

"So than, what is it?"

"I'm trying to tell you if you'd stop interrupting me."

"Is it your Father?"

Quinn's eyes widened for a heartbeat, then narrowed, then slowly returned to normal.

"I know what he was like Quinn, I know the sort of things he called people like my parents, people he didn't approve of. I saw what he did to you, his own daughter, just for making a mistake. Is that why you run away, because you're trying to get away from him? Is he why you run away from me?"

"... I don't know."

Rachel balled up the now tepid paper towel and tossed it into the nearby trash can before retrieving her sling. "Do you love Finn?"

"No." Quinn didn't even hesitate.

"You need to tell him that." Rachel said, then walked past the blonde to leave. "And when you figure out the rest, let me know."

"Why don't you hate me?" Quinn asked, turning to face the Brunette. "Especially after all this?"

Rachel looked back over her shoulder as she stood in the open entryway, the remnants of Quinn's strike faded but still visible.

"I don't know." She said then let the door fall into place behind her.


	13. Make Up Your Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Originally Posted: Apr 8th, 2011

Look, actual content. Yay! A few things to note before you get to reading it though.

1) It's been a while so I wouldn't blame you for going back to re-read chapter 12. Either way, This chapter happens on the Thursday following the last chapter (which was Monday) for those time-line conscious among you.

2) New chapter naming system. The "frienemy" scheme was, frankly, starting to drive me batty and I was spending almost as much time on those as on the individual chapters they went with so, with the start of act 2, I decided to drop them for something new. For those of you that liked them, apologies, they may come back at some point in the future. For now though, the chapters will be following a "playlist" format. Each chapter being a 'track'. The songs themselves are picked out from my library as the closest match I could find but if you've got a better option, feel free to let me know.

3) If there's anyone out there who's the least bit interested, I'm still in need of a beta reader or two, for chapter 16 especially (which is still not done but I didn't want to hold out on you any longer.)

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Track 1 - Make Up Your Mind _- Theory Of A Deadman

* * *

_October 7th, 2010 (Beth +121)_

_McKinley High, Quinn's Locker, 8:42am_

"-and that's when San told me she got tickets for us too, so now we've got extra..." Brittany said from her spot beside Quinn's locker as she playfully batted at the knitted bobble hanging from the top of her cap.

"Uh-huh" Quinn replied, hoping to leave her fellow blonde's unspoken offer hanging in the air unheard. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her friend, far from it. If anything she wanted Brit around even more now that she was one of the few people still talking to her when it wasn't absolutely after the rest of glee club had learned about her moment of temporary insanity with Finn. It was just-

"...So, you wanna come?"

So much for that plan. Quinn flicked to a random page in her chemistry book to stall for time as she tried to come up with an answer. As much as Brit was pretty much the entirety of her current options for companionship, a night out with her friend wouldn't exactly be baggage free.

"San."

Exactly. Santana may have played the part of best friend over the last few days whenever Brittany was around but Quinn recognized the molecule thin veneer of civility the vice captain had displayed during their few interactions over the last two days for what it was. A way to keep the peace and stay on Brit's good side. Past experience told Quinn they were looking at at least another week before the fallout from this latest spat settled enough to really clear the air between them.

"B." Santana greeted the taller blonde with a smile and pressed a quick kiss against Brit's cheek. The smile dropped after Brit motioned toward the cheerio captain with her head and the Latina begrudgingly acknowledged the other girl. "Fabray."

Quinn snapped the textbook shut and stuffed it back into her locker. "Santana." She returned and pulled out the geography textbook she actually needed for her first class.

"I asked Q if she wanted to come out with us tomorrow night."

Quinn sensed more than saw Santana tense at the admission and felt a guilty twinge of hope that the other girl would put her foot down and save Quinn the trouble of trying to excuse herself from the planned festivities.

"Sounds... fun." Santana forced through a plastic smile.

_Crap._

"Yay!" Brit bubbled, "We'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 okay Q-bear?"

Quinn swallowed. "Yeah." she said, pressing her features into a rictus every bit as artificially as Santana's. "Sounds fun."

"Yay!" Brit cheered and wrapped Quinn in an extremely energetic celebratory hug."

"B, class." Santana reminded, pulling her girlfriend off the other blonde.

"Right." Brittany shot Quinn another wide grin. "Tomorrow, seven."

"Tomorrow, seven." Quinn repeated with a well disguised lack of enthusiasm, her head buried inside her locker to aid the artful deception.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled before walking away with the dancer.

Quinn leaned back just enough to peek at the pair as they headed down the hall and spied the bronze skinned girl hook her pinky around her lover's. A spark of longing flared in her chest, not for either of the girls themselves, but for what they had. What they shared. There had been a time when she thought that she and Finn shared that same thing but the last year had given her plenty of time to recognize what they're feelings for each other had really been. Infatuation. Puppy love born of convenience and a means to and end. Had she cared for him? Yes. At least she liked to think she had and he had for her but... love? Real love? The kind of love that Santana had for Brit where she would do anything to make her girl happy, even if it went completely against the carefully cultivated and well guarded rep as a hard-ass bitch that Santana had built herself over the years.

... Not even close.

And after two days of being treated to silence, disapproving glances, cold shoulders, and not-so-whispered insults behind her back, even from some of the other members of New Directions, Quinn was starting to doubt she'd ever find that kind of love.

Right now, she'd settle for a friend. One she didn't have to fake being happy around.

The blonde cheerio slipped her locker shut to the soft sound of metal brushing metal then tested the lock to make sure it had closed properly like she always did. A shock of red hair wending its way through the sea of students flashed in the corner of Quinn's eye and her focus locked on the sight automatically just in time to see Emma Pillsbury, McKinley High's resident guidance counsellor, come to a stop beside a familiar cascade of dark chocolate locks.

_McKinley High, Finn's Locker, 8:43am_

"So... How you holding up?" Puck asked his friend as he set up shop beside Finn's locker.

"I told you, I'm fine." Finn replied without turning to face the other teen as he struggled with his bookbag, trying to force it into his locker.

"Yeah, I know which is why I'm asking."

"Can we not do this now?" Finn asked, retracting his bookbag to rearrange the contents as he spoke."

"Sure." Puck replied, falling silent as he watched Finn try again to jam his carryall into the limited space of the metal hideaway. "But I'll just keep asking until you give me the truth so it's easier all around if you just tell me now."

"Frick!" Finn cursed, yanking his bookbag back out of his locker to the sound of tearing fabric. "Look man, I get you're worried about me an all but, seriously, I'm fine."

"A, I'm not worried about you, that's gay, and B, no you're not. You got dumped by Fabray and Berry on the same day dude. It's c-"

"Rachel didn't dump me."

"Finn-"

"She didn't dump me." Finn cut off defensively. "We talked, I said I was sorry for not telling her what happened with Quinn and we agreed now wasn't the best time to try getting back together. She didn't dump me." Finn poked a finger through the quarter sized hole in the side of his book bag. "And neither did Quinn. He added, grumbling the ancillary, "We weren't even dating so she couldn't dump me." under his breath.

"Okay." Puck agreed. "So technically you weren't dumped but from where I'm standing the only two girls you've ever dated both said no to you on the same day and, as much as I think you deserved one of them, that's still gotta bite."

"Gee thanks, your support is overwhelming." Finn said, his sarcasm practically pooling on the floor at their feet.

"I told you to tell her man, you had your chance and you blew it."

"If this is you trying to make me feel better you suck at it."

"Who said I was trying to make you feel better? All I want is for you to admit how you're feeling."

Finn finally turned to face the other footballer. "Since when did you get all touch-y feel-y with emotions?"

Puck coughed, straightening his back as he pushed away from his makeshift leaning post. "All I'm saying is I'm not the only one getting tired of you mopping around like a sick dog so hurry up and get over it." the mohawked teen punctuated his pronouncement with a slap to Finn's back before walking away.

Finn turned to shout an insult but found him eyes drawn to an argyle clad figure further down the hall.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:46am_

Rachel Berry.

Quinn's eyes never left the smaller girl as Rachel talked to the guidance counsellor. She could deal with Santana, she could even handle being a social pariah again but every time she saw the Diva, Quinn felt lost and the worst part was she knew why.

Rachel wasn't talking to her.

A year ago Quinn would have considered that a miracle from on high. Before summer break she'd have thanked her lucky stars. A few weeks ago, she'd have enjoyed it as a welcome respite. Now... now she hated it.

Oh they'd talked, even with everything that had happened earlier in the week, Rachel was still Rachel and nothing could keep that girl's lips shut if she had an opinion to voice or an idea to share and, being Rachel, she always did, but that didn't count. Not really. Rachel may have been talking and Quinn may have been the key recipient of the discourse in question but you could have put just about anyone else in Quinn's spot and the conversation wouldn't have changed one word. Rachel hadn't been talking to her so much as at her.

The blonde watched through the moving throng of bobbing heads and backpacks as Emma handed Rachel a sheet of paper, the text written across its surface illegible from her vantage point but whatever arrangement of words it contained brought a smile to Rachel's lips.

Quinn's eyes twitched at the sight. Even during her darkest hours with Beth, when everyone else in the world seemed against her, Rachel had still waded into the ocean of vitriol and pregnancy hormones to offer her a well battered olive branch and an open grin.

Now, the closest to that she'd gotten over the last 2 days was when Rachel had droned on about the pros and cons of pastels versus bold colours for the colour scheme of their costumes for sectionals and Quinn had spent that 'conversation' replaying their last real talk in her head.

And wondered if Rachel had finally picked a reason to hate her.

Why had she even asked that question? Every time Quinn flashed back to that moment in the bathroom she wanted to grab her past self and clamp a hand over her mouth. She'd given Rachel years full of reasons to hate her so why had she risked giving the brunette any excuse to think them over again by asking why she didn't. It was practically daring Rachel to pick one.

Down the hall, Rachel nodded then tried to hand back the paper only to have Emma motion for the teen to keep it as the older woman held up a handful of copies to show she had more to spare.

Quinn watched Rachel neatly fold the sheet precisely in half before tucking it just inside the cover of her text book.

A week ago she'd have laughed at Rachel Berry for what she was wearing. A week ago she'd have treated Rachel as barely tolerable at the best of times. A week ago she'd have cast off even the hint of an overture of friendship from the smaller girl with an insult crafted to cut as deeply as possible and she would have smiled while doing it.

So what had changed since then? Rachel telling her she was scared of heights. What was that beyond more ammunition to torture the singer with? Rachel hurting her wrist. How many times had Quinn wished far worse on the other girl to her very face? Finn? If the rumour mill could be believed, Rachel didn't want him any more than Quinn did. Then again, the rumour mill also had her getting pornographic with Finn so maybe Rachel really did have feelings for him after all.

But even if she did, so what. Quinn most definitely didn't want him and if Rachel did, more power to her.

Even if she could do better.

More to the point, why did Rachel finally keeping her distance at last leave Quinn feeling so... empty?

Quinn turned away as she saw the Faculty member and the over achiever separate, not really sure why she did so since Rachel was heading in the other direction.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:47am_

Puck was right, He had blown it. Big time! And Finn had no idea why.

Well, aside from the obvious making out with Quinn and then not telling Rachel about it. That much he understood and after 48 hours he was no closer to figuring out a way to make up for his mistake. What he didn't get was why he'd made out with Quinn to begin with.

Okay yes, she was hot and god knows when they were a couple he'd have happily giving his right arm to get past second base with the cheerio captain. Not so much after he found out she was pregnant and even less after he found out he wasn't the father but before then, "Lefty" Hudson would have been a moniker he'd have worn with pride if it meant finally getting a hand under the ubiquitous cheer uniform that was practically Quinn's second skin.

But she had gotten pregnant and she had cheated on him, two things that had helped temper his raging hormones during his relationship with Rachel. So why the hell had the previous Friday night gone down the way it had.

Was he just that horny? Part of him wanted the answer to be that simple. It wasn't him, it was biology. It wasn't about Quinn, it was about sex. Nothing more.

But he knew that wasn't it. His first time had taught him that much. Sex alone was... nothing. No matter how skilled or experienced your partner might be, if there wasn't an emotional component you might as well be doing your homework.

Which may have been the problem. He and Quinn had plenty of emotional components hanging around after their break up. They'd never really dealt with how their relationship had ended. Not face on, not like adults.

And that was what he had been trying to do that night, to deal with whatever baggage that might still exist between them, a sort of emotional exchange of boxes filled with crap left at the other's place.

And then they'd kissed...

Okay... and then he'd kissed her but she'd kissed him back.

Finn rustled his hair as he continued to watch Rachel and Emma talking.

She'd kissed him back...

It was practically a week later and Finn still wasn't sure what he'd felt in that moment. Afterwards, when he'd been walking down the sidewalk outside the Fabray home, he knew what he felt. He had no doubts or confusion about. Guilt mixed with shock and fear.

That had to mean something right? If he didn't want Rachel more than Quinn than why had he felt guilty?

But that wasn't the real question was it. The real question wasn't if he wanted Rachel more, it was did he want Quinn at all? She'd given him rock solid reasons to never trust her again, to never even speak to her and yet...

She'd kissed him back.

He'd kissed her.

Finn knew if he could just kiss Rachel everything would make sense, everything would line up and he'd be able to answer the questions that had been hanging over him for days.

Yeah, fat chance of that happening anytime soon.

Finn turned back to his locker as he spotted Rachel veering off from Ms Pillsbury, glancing over his opposite shoulder to see the brunette continue on down the hall as if she hadn't seen him.

He hoped that was the reason. Even to consider the alternative hurt.

Glancing back in the other direction he caught sight of a familiar blonde ponytail following the prim and proper mysophobe.

_McKinley High, Homeroom (Brittany), 8:50am_

"Now remember B, after homeroom you've got math class with Mister Boole and then I'll meet up with you in second period for English." Santana told her girlfriend as she dropped her off outside the blonde's homeroom. It was one of life's little ironies that the first year they started school as a couple was also the first year they didn't share homeroom. It was one of life's not so funny jokes that Santana still shared that particular pleasure with Fabray.

Speaking of which, little miss blame-everyone-else must have finished with her locker by now so it was probably safe for the latina to hit her locker and grab her kit for first period.

"San?" Brit asked softly, resting her hand on the vice captain's arm before Santana could make good her escape. "Are you mad at me for asking Quinn to come with us tomorrow?"

Santana's shoulders sank just enough to be noticeable before she turned back to face Brit. "... No." she replied and it was the truth, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Really? 'cause I kind'a thought th-"

"B, we're good. You and me and me and Q. Honest. It's just gonna take some time for things to get back to normal okay?"

Brittany's expression left the clear impression that, while she wanted nothing more than to take her girlfriend's words for the truth, she doubted that was the case.

San leaned in and brushed her lips against the blonde's. "I promise B-bear, I'm not mad at you and I can't wait for tomorrow night." she whispered shooting a quick scowl over Brit's shoulder at the wide eyed boy smiling knowingly at the pair of cheerleaders before she pulled back.

Brittany's remaining worry dissolved from her face, replaced by a happy grin of her own. "Miss you."

"Miss you too." the dark haired girl replied, her scowl long gone as she returned the grin. "Math then English."

"Math then English." Brit repeated.

_McKinley High, Main Hallway, 8:52am_

Emma stopped beside the main notice board and, with a mild expression of distaste on her features, held one of her flyers against the cork board with one hand while pressing a thumbtack through the top of the sheet with the other.

Quinn, her back to the older woman, watched the act as surreptitiously as she could, even going so far as to count to five once the counsellor had set off to no doubt to deliver more flyers to the other boards placed around the school before she crossed over to find out what had brought a smile to Rachel's lips.

**Tired of Peer Pressure?**

**Don't Care That "Everyone Else Is Doing "It" "?**

**Want To Save Your "Special Gift" For "The One"?**

**If you answered yes to any of the above we've got the place for you!**

**No Pressure!**

**Like Minded Individuals!**

**Supporting Friends Await!**

**Join The Celibacy Club**

**First meeting Today (Thursday) in Room 216**

**4-6**

**Drop In And See What A Life Without Sex Is Like!**

**Cupcakes* And Juice Provided!**

*one cupcake per person.

Quinn stared at the notice. Was this a joke? Sure she'd been part of the celibacy club before... before. But once her condition had gotten out the club had pretty much folded. If even the president couldn't keep her legs together what was the point. Besides which, most of the members had only joined because she had been in it. It wasn't pride on her part to say so, it was the truth, plain and simple.

Did Pillsbury really intend to start the club up again? Did this have anything to do with the recent ruckus her much talked about 'tryst' with Finn had caused? Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury were close, a lot closer than either of them wanted to admit, so it wasn't beyond reason that the Glee coach had mentioned the latest debacle to strike New Directions to the guidance counsellor and for the two of them to come up with this as a solution.

And Rachel had smiled over this?

Which actually kind of made sense. If she was in celibacy club she might not have to worry so much about her would be boyfriend running off to make out with some other girl... not that it had kept Quinn from walking around behind Finn's back.

But... maybe this was the in she needed, the way to get things back to normal between her and Rachel. At the very least it might show Rachel she was trying and it wasn't like joining could bring her stock any lower.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Quinn spun around to face the speaker.

"Santana."

"You behind this Fabray? A little late to save your rep don't you think?"

Quinn's jaw tightened and to her surprise she saw a flash of regret pass over the other girl's face.

"I was just reading it." Quinn replied.

"Yeah... whatever. I don't care what you do or who you're not doing it with." Santana said, giving the notice one last glance before turning away.

Two steps, she stops. "Q."

"...Yes?"

"...Would you mind telling B things are gonna be okay with us, it'll just take time?"

"...Yeah, sure."

"Whatever."

Quinn watched Santana disappear into the milling student body, gave the flyer one last glance, then headed off for homeroom, deep in thought.

A few seconds later Finn stepped up to the board, his light brown eyes quickly scanning over the notice he'd watched Quinn read before turning in the direction of the departed cheerleader.


	14. Hurt

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Apr 15th, 2011

There may or may not be a skipped week next week. In trying to pin down chapter 16, it occurred to me that some of the problems I might be having are due to my decision not to cover the early part of Friday, oct 8th, in the story. So I'll be spending a t least part of next week trying to flesh out a chapter that deals with those missing hours and odd are, if it works, it would go where the current chapter 15 sits (moving 15-16 and 16-17) which means that what eventually becomes chapter 15 may not be ready by next Friday but I'm hoping that won't be the case (fingers crossed, knock on wood).

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. Are you still reading this declaimer text after all this time? Good on ya mate, that takes some serious dedication. :) They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Track 2 – Hurt – Christina Aguilera_

* * *

_October 7th, 2010 (Beth +121)_

_McKinley High, Hallways (various) 9:52am_

"Hey San." Brit greeted her girlfriend cheerfully before her smile dimmed in response to the half smile she got in return. "San?"

Santana stifled a sigh as she slipped into place beside Brit, linking her arm with the blonde's automatically as she started to lead the way to their next class. One of the side effects of opening up about her true feelings to Brit had been that the other cheerio's ability to see past the mask Santana showed the rest of the world had gone from merely spooky to down right freaky.

Not that Santana was complaining, even if when combined with Brit's above average imagination, it made surprising her love with a gift damn near impossible. It was just that sometimes she wished Brit didn't know her so well, that she could keep somethings just to herself until she was ready to talk about them, like this whole mess with Quinn.

"S'nothing B, Miss DaVinci riding me about my 'lack of focus' again. Like it takes a lot of focus to stare at a bowl of fruit."

"San?" Brit repeated.

The latina mentally groaned. Brit had a way of making those three little letters convey everything from 'Hi' to 'We've got ten minutes, want to practice that thing I did to you last night some more' and that right there was what Santana called '14(a) – I know you're lying to me (but nice try)'.

No point trying to bluff her way out of it now.

"I bumped into Q."

"Oh" '7(c) I'm concerned and a little worried (but go on)'

"It's noth-" Santana stopped and turned to face the other girl. "It's good B, I promise. We talked, like, actually talked. No fighting, no insults, nothing."

Brit smiled. "Good." '3(a)I'm happy (and really want to kiss you right now)'

One of her favourites, Santana thought as she savoured the admittedly chaste press of soft lips against her cheek. 3(f) would have been better but they were in school...

...stupid school.

"So what'd you talk about?"

A half suppressed laugh bubbled past Santana's lips as the curled into a grin. "Oh somebody's trying to restart the celibacy club and Fabray was looking at the signup sheet."

"Oh, Good."

"Yeah I know ri- What?"

"Good. Quinn should be famous."

Santana's right eyebrow arched sharply as she studied her girlfriend.

"You know, being a celebrity. Red carpets and stuff. Everybody loves famous people and Quinn should be loved."

"Celibacy B, not celebrity."

"What's the difference?"

Santana blinked. "Well for one, the only celibate celebrities are the married ones."

"So we'll be celibate too? Maybe we should join the club with Q-bear."

"What?"

"When we get married."

"Oh... uh... B, celibate means no sex."

"But you said that the married-"

"I know B, the point is when we ge-... The last thing I want to do with you is **not** have sex."

"Oh."

Santana's eyes widened in horror. Oh frick'n hell. Not a number 13, a.k.a 'I'm about to ask you a question you really wish I hadn't'. The ebon haired teen tried to think of something to say to distract brit before the other girl could speak but her growing panic left her drawing a blank.

"Are we just sex?"

_Frick'n 13! _"No!" Santana barked, ignoring the dozen plus heads that snapped around to watch her. "No, B no. Not anymore." She continued in a softer but no less emphatic voice.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die. Cherries on top. Whatever you wa-"

"So than if we didn't have sex tonight you'd be okay?"

"...Yes."

Brit's tongue darted out across her lower lip as she leaned in closer to Santana. "Tomorrow too?"

_Fricking Fabray_. Stupid Quinn wasn't even around and she was cock blocking her.

Cool blue eyes doused the growing flames of anger flickering within Santana's dark drown gaze as she returned Brit's stare. She loved Brittany. She'd risk anything for her girl, fight to the death anything that so much as looked at her B-bear wrong. The thought of not having Brit in her life was enough to squeeze her heart to the point it stopped beating in her chest. Monday had been hell. If Brit hadn't taken her hand when she did, Santana knew she'd have never made it through Glee, even as short as it was, let alone the rest of the week.

48 hours without a little nookie was a small price to pay to make sure she never had to go through another day of her girlfriend not talking to her ever again.

"Tomorrow too B. I love you, more than sex, more than anything."

_McKinley High, Room 216 (Celibacy Club) 4:04pm_

"...Well," Said a somewhat disappointed Emma, "I suppose it's just us today."

"So it seems." Rachel said, flashing a brief smile of support towards the older woman.

"I'm sorry about the cupcakes-"

"It's alright Miss Pillsbury, not everyone is as particular about what they put in their bodies as I am." Rachel's eyes darted to the tupperware container of baked treats resting in the centre of the tables pushed together in the middle of the room. "I'm sure they're quite delicious, You did a very good job on the icing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two shared another round of there-and-gone grins, each glancing towards the open door of the classroom, the hand written note taped to it visible from their seats.

**Celibacy Club (Re-)Inaugural Meeting!**

**Come Inside And Enjoy!**

**Cupcakes!**

"...I suppose we should just start then?"

"I think that would be a good ide-"

"Sorry I'm late."

"Quinn?"

The look of surprise on the faces of the seated women as they chorused her name wasn't exactly the warm welcome She had been hoping for. Not that Quinn had been expecting a warm welcome, she just hadn't been expecting her presence to be treated with the same level of incredulity as a baby lamb turning up at the annual wolves potluck dinner with a tray of pork-chops and a bottle of mint jelly.

"Miss Pillsbury... Rachel." Quinn wondered if maybe they had a point about her being there when Rachel's reply to her greeting was a short, silent nod that left the brunette studying her lap.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us Quinn. The more the merrier. Would you like a cupcake?"

"Umm..." Quinn turned from the other glee member to the carefully arranged rows of identically decorated delectables. "Thank you." She said and carefully plucked one from its home, unable to shake the feeling that she was doing something wrong by disrupting Emma's precision arrangement as she did.

"Well isn't this nice?" Emma said cheerily, sliding a short stack of napkins in Quinn's direction as the late arrival slipped into the seat opposite the other teen. "Shall we begin?"

"Wait, I'm here."

"Finn?"

"Finn?"

"Fimm?"

Quinn grabbed the topmost napkin and used it to collect the crumbs her surprised inquiry had scattered across the surface of the table in front of her as she forced the rest of the mouthful down her throat.

"Miss Pillsbury." Finn replied, "Rachel." He said, a wide grin spreading across his lips as he looked across the table.

Quinn fought back a grin of her own when she saw the quarterback's reception from the petite Diva was every bit as ebullient as her own had been.

Finn looked less pleased about this turn of events and turned away to examine the remaining empty seats.

"Finn?"

"Yeah Miss Pillsbury?"

"I think you missed someone."

Finn, his focus on the empty seat to Quinn's left, said "Quinn."

"There." Emma said, her hand coming together for a single clap "Now that we've all said hello we can get started," The counsellor said before casting a hopeful glance past the quarterback as she added, "unless you saw anyone else on your way here Finn?"

"Nope. Just me."

"Oh." The three teens all heard the note of disappointment in the redhead's voice. "Well, perhaps next time. Please take a seat Finn and we can begin. I call this meeting of the McKinley Celibacy club to order."

Finn dropped into his seat at the far end of the table, placing him an equal distance from both of his exes, to the rap of a small gavel.

"So... who want's to start?" Emma asked, her grin wavering under the heavy silence coming off her audience. "Anyone?"

Well this was going nowhere fast.

"I'll go first." Rachel and Quinn said over each other The Diva literally so as she stood from her seat to speak.

"If you want-"Quinn began.

"No." Rachel replied and her hands smoothed her skirt under her as she retook her seat. "Please Quinn, go ahead."

Quinn's study of the Diva's face for any hidden meaning in the brunettes acquiescence was short lived, killed by a poorly constraint snort from the far end of the gathering.

"Are you alright Finn?" Emma asked, rising from her own seat to fetch the young man a paper cup and the small red cooler of apple juice she'd brought along with the cupcakes.

"Yeah, are you?" Quinn asked with none of the concern expressed by the guidance counsellor evident in her voice.

"I'm sure Finn is fine." Rachel said, inserting herself into the conversation. "It's just his nasal condition acting up. Right Finn?"

"Uhh, right." the boy replied as he took the proffered empty cup from Emma's tentative two fingered grip.

"What condition?"

"His nasal cavities have a tendency to dry out in colder weather. It's why I insisted he get a humidifier for his room." Rachel replied as if everyone was aware of the fact. "I sure you noticed it when you were with Finn."

Quinn glanced down at the table. Was that a dig about the other night? So much for Rachel forgiving her.

"It was pretty cold last week." Finn said as he filled his cup with golden amber juice.

"I was referring to your previous romantic relationship Finn, not recent... events"

"Oh..."

Quinn had to fight back the smile that threatened to spill across her face. It wasn't that she enjoyed seeing Finn dig himself into a hole with the singer, though she was enjoying that little slip up far more then she should, especially given her own role in those same 'recent events'. It was that Rachel hadn't been rubbing her nose in last Friday.

Maybe she had forgiven her after all.

"Quinn?"

"What?" The blonde said, snapped out of her thoughts by the soft lilt of the inquisitive voice from across the table.

"You were going to start us off" Rachel half answered, half questioned.

"Right. Um. Let's see. It's been a while since I did this so-"

Finn coughed at the other end of the table, his eyes watering as he choked on a mouth full of juice.

"Perhaps you should wait until after Quinn's done speaking." Rachel suggested, glancing sideways at her former beau.

The corner's of Quinn's lips flickered upwards.

"As I was saying," She paused, casting a sidelong glance of her own at her ex to see if he had anything more to add before turning back to the girl across from her, "You all know who I am-" Quinn paused again as a faint murmur came from off to her left.

"Finn, please wait your turn." Emma said before urging Quinn to continue with a wave of her hand.

"I used to be president of this club, or the last version of this club and-

*** **mumble** ***

"You have something you want to say Finn?" Quinn growled her head snapped towards the quarterback as she rose from her seat.

"I was just wondering if you were going to mention why you left is all."

"Finn." Rachel said softly, her gaze resting on the table

"I'm just curious. I mean it does seem kind of relevant don't you think?"

"You're one to talk."

Finn's face went pale, his eyes darting from Quinn's narrowed eyes to Rachel's.

Quinn's angry brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was that look about?

Whatever it was, it was gone now as Finn got to his feet as well. "I'm not the one that had a drunken one night stand and got pregnant."

"Finn I really don't thin-"

"No Miss Pillsbury." Quinn cut off the older woman who had stopped half way out of her own seat. "Let's hear what he has to say. I mean we're all thinking it right?" Quinn turned to face the redhead then back to Finn, passing over the still seated Rachel entirely.

"You were saying?"

"I'm want to know why your here Quinn. It's a little late for you to be here, a little hypocritical don't you think. What are you really after?"

"What are you after?" Rachel said, her voice still as soft as the last time she'd spoken but her tone hinting of the steel below the surface. "Why are you here Finn?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the table Is it to prove you and Quinn are through? Is it for me? Are your reasons for being here any better than Quinn's might be? Everyone makes mistakes Finn. Everyone. A lesson I'm know you've learned first hand." Rachel turned to face Finn. "And everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

Finn held the still seated girl's gaze for a few heartbeats before looking down at his feet.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Then please take your seat and let Quinn finish."

Finn returned to his seat in silence, as did the others.

"Perhaps we sh-" Emma began only to be cut short by Rachel.

"Quinn, the floor is yours."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you."

For what, Quinn wasn't sure. She couldn't bring herself to look at Rachel just yet, not until she could figure out what had just happened. What it all meant. Finn had been a dick. Fair enough, she supposed he still owed her a few after everything but Rachel had stood up for her. Rachel Berry had stood up for her. To Finn.

"Quinn?" Emma prompted in an attempt to reassert her authority over the proceedings.

"I'm... yes... I, I was saying..."

_Rachel defended me. Does this mean things are back to normal now? Will she go back to talking to me? _

"...I used to be president of the Celibacy club but for reasons we're all aware of, I left..."

_Will she reach out to me like before? Try and be friends? Can I be friends with Rachel Berry?_

"...and since then I've been through a lot, learned a lot, about myself, around the people around me, about what I want... what I need..."

_More to the point, is there a reason why I shouldn't be. A real reason. Not something I'd tell Santana, not something I'd tell my mother, but an honest to god, just-for-me, reason to say no?_

Quinn lifted her head to find Rachel watching her impassively.

"...And what I don't need... and sex is something I don't need in my life right now... But friends are."

"Awww." Emma cooed happily.

"Is that all Quinn?" asked Rachel.

"For now." Quinn said, offering the other girl a cautious smile.

"Very well, unless Finn would like to go next I think I'll take my turn now." Rachel said impassively.

Quinn's smile dimmed.

"No, You can go."

"Thank you. As well all already know who we are I shan't bother introducing myself. Much like Quinn I've learned a lot about myself over this last year, about who I am, about my goals and how I want to go about achieving those goals, about who I can trust and who I can't."

The remains of Quinn's smile fell to their death from her lips.

Rachel seemed not to notice. "And much like Quinn I've come to the conclusion that relationships are a distraction I can do without at present."

"Finn?" Emma asked as Rachel slid back into her seat.

"Uhm, what they said."

Emma gave a small nod of her head. "Well then, I think this is as good a place as any to end today's meeting," She said with a smile as she reached under her seat. "But first, pamphlets."

_Breadsticks, Booth 8, 5:35 pm_

Just a few more hours and this would all be over. Just a few more hours and the wait would be done.

"How do you do it?"

"What?" Artie said, as much in answer to the question as to confirm what it was that had drawn him from his thoughts.

"How do you do it?"

"Umm," Artie glanced around him at the other patrons, one hand patting the cellphone in his pocket to make sure it was still there should this little foray into the unknown end up with him needing to call for a ride earlier then planned, "Do what?"

"Live without it."

"Without what?"

"Sex." Santana said, practically shouting the single syllable or at least that's how it seemed to a now red cheeked Artie as his head whipped form side to side to see how many patrons of the baked glory that was the restaurant's namesake were looking in their direction.

"I mean, seriously, how do you not go mad not getting any?"

"I really don't thin-"

"And it's not that I don't love her. I do." Santana continued on, rolling on as if Artie wasn't there."

_As per usual _Artie thought ruefully as he looked over at the exit.

"I love her so much it scares me sometimes and I know I promised her we'd lay of the laying for the next few and it's not like we haven't gone longer than that between sexy fun times before we went all legit and all but I didn't think it would be this hard. All I can think about are her lips, her soft, sweet, sexy lips and how good they feel kissing their way down my-"

"Okay! Entering T M I territory now." Artie exclaimed, wheeling himself away from the table.

"Get your lame ass back here before I snap those wheels off and drag you back."

Artie pulled to a stop.

"Santana, I really don't think I'm the one to talk to about this. Have you tried..." Artie drew a blank. Who could she talk to about this stuff? Brit? Given the subject matter that was a big No. Quinn? As far as Artie knew they were still on the outs so that was a negative as well.

Who else was there? Tina? The girl had faked a stutter to keep people away, having to listen to the latina go on and on about her lack of sex life would probably put the asian girl of talking period. Mercedes? Maybe... but unlikely, they'd never really meshed.

Who did that leave? Finn? The thought barely formed in his head before he dismissed the possibility. Santana and Quinn may not be BFFs right now but Santana wasn't exactly going to buddy up to the quarterback let alone spill her innermost. Puck? Too much history there, most of it between the sheets which, again, given the subject matter, probably not the best idea. Kurt? No, despite sharing the whole being gay, Kurt had long ago accepted his sexuality and both the good and bad that came with it, some of which had come from Santana, the cheerio on the other hand was still half in the closet and given her status and rep had managed to avoid the harsher realities of being gay in highschool so far.

Yeah that wouldn't work.

That just left... Mike and Rachel.

No and Hell to the No!

_Crap._

"Hey" Santana called, leaning over the table, arm extended as she snapped her fingers at the chair bound teen. "Are you even listening to me? You know what, Frick this and Frick you." Santana grabbed her purse from beside her and stormed past the bespectacled teenager.

"Santana. Wait."

"Ir al infierno!"

_Pierce Home, Brittany's room 5:17pm_

"-and that's why I don't trust green jellybeans"

"Mm-hmm... Wait, what?"

"Charity likes the blue ones." Brit said, watching Rachel from her spot at the foot of the diva's bed, her long, lithe dancers legs folded under her and the stuffed polar bear doll Finn had won for Rachel before their break up resting on cheerleaders parted thighs.

Rachel returned the gaze coming her way with a curious one of her own as she wondered, not for first time, if there wasn't more going on behind those blue eyes than most people thought.

_Hmmm..._

"So what are you thinking about?"

Rachel looked down at her notes. "Nothing. Our performance tomorrow."

"Which is it? Nothing or our song ?"

_Definitely more going on._ Rachel thought. "So on the second chorus I think we should-"

"How did your meeting go."

"Brittany, please focus? We don't have much time left to perfect our-"

"If you answer my question then we can work on the song without any distractions."

The question 'which one' framed itself on Rachel's lips but she was able to hold it back. Given the choice, she'd prefer to answer neither but if there was a chance to get away with just one she'd take it.

Not that the intensely open and far too innocent stare facing her left the brunette with much hope she would get away with even that little.

It didn't help that Rachel couldn't think of a good reason not to answer the blonde's questions. It wasn't like Brit couldn't learn everything she wanted from Quinn anyway. The two cheerios were far closer with each other than she was to either of them. What difference would it make if she told Brittany that she'd been thinking about what Quinn had said during the chastity club meeting.

And what she hadn't said.

None right? The only potential additional information answering Brit's questions herself might provide was that Quinn had been on her mind at all which was hardly ground breaking news.

Especially of late.

"The meeting was fine, the turn out could have been better and there was some minor issues with the nature of the consumables provided but other than that it went... well enough."

"Okay"

"Good, now as I was saying, on the second chorus we sh-"

"Was Quinn there?"

"Brittany."

"Because San said she was going to go. Quinn I mean, not San, and I think it's good for Quinn if she did go."

Rachel couldn't have stopped the word from leaving her mouth if Barbra Streisand herself had commanded it.

"Why?"

"Because." Brit dipped her head to look at the borrowed note pad (pink) on which she'd been keeping her notes amidst a menagerie of doodled ducks, unicorns, hearts containing 'S L + B P', and a variety of other things the diva couldn't readily identify from her occasional glance.

Rachel stared incredulously at her song partner, mouth hung open. What kind of answer was that? It didn't address the question at all. It didn't answer anything. It was a non-answer and she, for one, would not accept it.

Rachel filled her not inconsiderable lungs with a sharp breath in preparation to make her position on the matter clear to the other girl.

"So what did you want to do on the second chorus?"

_Fabray Home, Quinn's Room 5:52pm_

_Well that backfired spectacularly._

Quinn punched her pillow with the back of her head as she stared up at the blank expanse that was the ceiling of her room, her cell phone held tightly in her right hand.

_Stupid Finn. Why did he have to show up. I thought he and Rachel had already decided things were over between them. Can't the boy take a frick'n hint already?_

Maybe Finn wasn't the only one who couldn't.

Quinn sighed, pushed herself up off her mattress and crossed over to her desk, shoving the cell into the top right drawer.

_Why did I even go to that stupid meeting. What did I think was going to happen? Rachel would be so impressed she'd break out the friendship bracelets then and there? That she'd see me as something other than the bitch who'd made her life miserable and only tolerated her presence when I had no other choice? Hardly..._

_...but she did defend me to Finn... that has to mean something right?_

_Maybe not. Maybe it was just Rachel being Rachel. How many times did I insult her to her face only to have her come back the next day with a smile and a 'Hello' like it never happened?_

_And why do I even care. Once this blows over San and I are going to be back to... whatever the hell we are and Brit's still there for me even if she does spend half the time giving me that look of her's, the one she gives San every time she wants to do something that San absolutely hates doing._

_Like saying 'sorry'_

_Like there are enough sorries in the world._

_Frick. Why can't I get her out of my head. I don't care if she wants to be my friend, I don't!_

_I don't..._

"Quinn."

Quinn pulled her eyes from the closed drawer and focused on her mother framed by the doorway.

"What?"

"You have a visitor. I really wish you'd tell me when you were having guests over before they show up on my doorstep."

"Who is it."

"The dark haired girl, the bossy one."

"Rachel?"

Quinn all but shoved the elder Fabray out of the way as she ran for the stairs.

_Why would Rachel come here? Is it to make up... or is it to tell me to stay away?_

The blonde slowed in her headlong dash for to the first floor.

_Please God..._

Taking a deep breath, the cheerio started a slow decent down the staircase, her hands gripping the banister.

"Ra- Santana?"

"You serious about this celibacy thing?"

"Uhh," Quinn tried to keep the disappointment that flooded through her both from her face and her heart as she forced herself to mentally shift from the confrontation she'd been dreading to the one standing impatiently in front of her.

"You're not exactly my type." O_kay. Not the best response but can you really blame a girl for trying a bit of humour?_

Santana's features fixed into a scowl. "Very funny Fabray, now if you're done amateur hour this is serious."

"What difference does it make to you?"

"You know what. Forget it. I don't know why I even bothered coming here." Santana snarled.

"San, wait."

Quinn was actually a little surprised when she found herself looking at the latina's back instead of an empty foyer and her mind scurried for something to say.

"...I ... I'm sorry."

Santana's defensively arched shoulders lowered.

"I'm sorry... for... all of it. It wasn't your fault..."

" 'Bout time you said it," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Yeah it is."

The pair stood silently for several seconds before the raven headed teen spoke, her back still facing Quinn.

"I..." Santana said, "...what I'm tryin' to say is-"

"I know." Quinn cut in. "And thank you."

"Yeah whatever." the other girl grumbles. "So, we good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Santana nodded before turning around, her arms crossed over her chest, fingers griped tight around handfuls of the sleeves of her cheerio jacket.

"San-"

Any thoughts about her own troubles were pushed aside as Quinn watched the normally stoic Santana break down into tears. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it but it wasn't something she saw often enough to ever get used to and it always meant something major had gone wrong in her friend's life.

"San." Quinn repeated softly, closing the distance between them to wrap the other girl up in her arms. "Whatever it is, we can get through it." She whispered as she stroked her friends ebon locks as the other girl's sobs grew louder against her shoulder, hot tears soaking into her material of her top.

That was when Quinn looked up and saw her Mother standing at the top of stairs, watching them through eyes narrowed with disapproval.

"C'mon, lets go to my room."


	15. There She Goes Again

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Apr 28th, 2011

_*Additional notes at end of chapter*_

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Track 3 – There She Goes Again – Sixpence None The Richer

* * *

_October 8th, 2010 (Beth +122)_

_McKinley High, Glee Club, 3:26 pm_

Mr Schuester glanced over the faces of the teen choir and, not for the first time that week, wondered if his plan was going to bear any fruit worth keeping. Time to find out. "Everybody ready? Good. First up we have... Santana and Artie." The mismatched pair took position in the middle of the music room. Artie lifted his hand up to shoulder height, or shoulder height for the wheelchair bound boy, slightly above waist height for the cheerleader beside him. "Can I just say that this song was-" "Hit it." Santana said, cutting her co-singer short. A faint mechanical *click* preceded the recorded sound of a telephone ringing. Brittany's eyes snapped open wide, a happy squee bursting from her throat as she bounced excitedly in her seat. She turned to look over the empty seat separating her from Rachel. "I told you this would be a good song." Rachel barely had time to furrow her brow in confusion as she watched Brit lift both hands in front of her and arrange her fingers into matching 'duck bills' that proceeded to sing along with Santana and Artie, the later making the former's choreography look rabidly enthusiastic with his half hearted performance. "Wonder Pets!" "Wonder Pets!" "We're on our way" "To help a friend..."

-o-o-o-

"We're not too big." "And we're not too tough." "But when we work together, We've got the right stuff. Go Wonder Pets, Yay!" "Yay!" Brit cheered, thrusting her right fist triumphantly into the air.

Will cocked an eyebrow at the clapping blonde before he turned towards the singers returning to their seats. "Thank you Mike and Tina for your rendition of the surprisingly popular Wonder Pets theme." his voice dipped in volume, but not enough to prevent being overheard, as he added "our third rendition."

Finn kept his gaze fixed on the wall to his right.

Kurt placed the tip of the thumb and index finger of his right hand on either side of this temple, a gesture which failed to hide the roll f his eyes. "We are so going to lose at sectionals." he muttered under his breath.

Quinn studied the skirt of her uniform with a new found interest.

"Next up," the curly topped director said, "we have... Rachel and Brittany."

Brit leapt from her seat, practically racing to the centre of the room.

"Please tell me you have something else prepared for today?" Schue asked the brunette as she joined her duet partner.

"We do." Rachel replied, flashing a broad smile at the teacher without breaking stride. Once beside the other girl she turned to face the rest of her fellow students.

"Brittany and I will be performing 'With a little help from my friends' by the Beetles, numerous versions of which have achieved the number one position on charts the world over, including the arrangement by Joe Cocker on which we've based our performance."

A snort of juvenile amusement came from Puck's direction.

"What? She said Cocker. That's funny." The footballer defended as several pairs of disapproving eyes turned in his direction.

"We are so going to lose." Kurt mumbled under the opening notes of the next song as the ever silent Brad danced his fingers over the ebony and ivory piano keys.

Quinn's gaze lifted from her lap just in time to catch the smile that played across Rachel's lips before the brunette started to sing.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune, Would you stand up and walk out on me."

_-The whole world melts away, no worries, no fears-_

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, And I'll try not to sing out of key."

_-nothing but the warmth of the stage lights on my face-_

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends,"

_-the pulse of the music rising up from the floorboards,-_

"Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."

_-filling me up from the inside until it's just me and the moment._-

-o-o-o-

"Lean on me, when you're not strong"

"And I'll be your friend."

"I'll help you carry on."

"For it won't be long,"

"Till I'm gonna need,"

"Somebody to lean on."

"Thank you Mercedes and Puck, you both did an excellent job and that was a great choice of song." Will praised the final pair as they retook their seats then turned to face the group as a whole. "All of you did... well."

"Whatev's" Santana scoffed.

Puck tucked his guitar back in its case and before making a distinctive hand gesture towards the back of the dismissive teen's head.

Brittany wormed one arm through her girlfriend's crossed arms and pulled her closer to whisper into Santana's ear.

Whatever the blonde said, it only took a moment before Santana gave up on trying to hide the smile it brought to her lips. She turned her head to whisper a reply.

Brit didn't even try to camouflage her own grin.

"I hope that you've all come away from this with a greater understanding that this team, on and off the stage, works best when it works together. When it deals with things in an open, mature, manner and that by putting aside our differences, we can all become greater then what we are alone."

A dozen voices gave a perfunctory reply of "Yes Mister Schue."

"Good. Your free to go but I want you to take the weekend and give some serious thought to songs for sectionals, preferably while working together so we can avoid any... overlap."

Another chorus along the lines of "Yes Mister Schue." diffused the air as the students grabbed their various belongings before heading out the door, Brit and Santana among the first, Quinn and Rachel among the last.

As was Finn.

"Rachel, you were really great up there today." The quarterback congratulated the singer after moving to stand by her side while she gathered her binder of sheet music from under her seat.

Quinn rolled her eyes, her lips drawn thin as she turned to leave.

"Thank you Finn."

"Like, really good."

"Yes, thank you Finn."

"Amaz-"

"Finn." Rachel said, holding a hand up in front of the taller teen's face. "As much as I appreciate your recognition of my talent, I feel it would serve us both if I took a moment to stress the fact that what I said yesterday in our Celibacy club meeting holds true today. I am not interested in a relationship at this juncture and if I'm mistaken in seeing your prolific, though well deserved, praise as an attempt to change my mind please forgive me but if not, or if this is your attempt to rebuild our friendship to what it was before... recent events, please stop. I need space Finn, and time, and any attempt to rush either of those will only further engender any negative feelings I may or may not have towards you."

"...Uh..." Finn said, blinking blankly down at the diva until she lowered her hand. "Does that mean you want me to stop talking?"

A bit off laugh from the hallway caused Finn to turn towards the open door while Rachel remained, flipping through her binder to make sure everything was in its place.

"For now Finn, Yes. At least so far as complimenting my performance."

"Oh... Okay... Do you need a ride home?" Finn turned his head towards the doorway again, sure he'd heard a heavy sigh from the other side of the threshold.

"Thank you Finn but no, My Father will be picking me up shortly for my dance class."

Hudson nodded slowly. "So... I guess... bye?"

"Good bye Finn." Rachel said, taking his hand in her own for a brief shake. "If you need any help with your suggestions for Sectionals feel free to send me a text otherwise I'll see you on Monday."

"What if I came over to your place tonight?" Finn's head turned once more towards the music room entryway "Did you hear that?"

"I'll be otherwise occupied tonight." Rachel replied, ignoring his second question.

"Okay- Wait. What?"

"I really must be going Finn, my Father is most likely already waiting for me."

"Yeah but-"

"Good bye Finn." Rachel was already half way to the door as she spoke her farewell and By the time Finn reached the corridor she was already disappearing around a distant corner.

"Otherwise occupied?"

_McKinley High, Hallway Near Main Entrance, 4:48 pm_

"He's right."

Rachel spun around, her long dark brown hair whipping over her shoulder, and locked her eyes on the speaker. "Quinn?"

"Finn. He's right. You really were amazing today."

"...Thank you." Rachel brushed her hair back over her shoulder then tucked it behind her ear. "Brittany does deserve some of the credit as well. I was pleasantly pleased by her performance"

"Yeah well, you both deserve it then."

"Yes, well, thank you."

Silence filled the air as the seconds ticked by with neither of them making any motion to leave until a distance dulled car horn called from outside.

"That's my Father, I should go."

"Break a leg."

"What?"

"Not literally, I just meant-"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Good bye Quinn."

"Bye."

Rachel turned and ran the few dozen feet to the door and slipped from sight.

Quinn watched the safety arm slowly ease the door shut after the Diva's departure. "I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

Quinn turned around to face two pairs of eyes fixed on her, one blue, one dark brown, the first open, the other cynical.

"Q-bear?"

"That we're going out tonight Brit."

"Joy." Santana added, the word never quite reaching her eyes.

"No San, Quinn. Do you want to invite Joy too because you said that she-"

"I meant tonight would be fun B."

"Yup." Brit agreed, a wide grin turning from one cheerio to another. "Seven?"

"Seven Brit, I'll be ready."

"You better be Fabray, I don't want to spend half the night waiting on your preggers wide ass."

"Love you too Lopez." Quinn shot back, her voice glistening with sweetness.

Brittany's grin grew. "I'm so happy you two made up."

_Fabray Home, Quinn's room, 5:23 pm_

Quinn kicked her bedroom door shut behind her and dropped her book-bag to the floor with every intention of leaving it there until Monday morning, homework be damned.

_I should have told her. Why didn't I tell her? She was standing right there, all I had to do was tell her that I remembered._ _But instead what do I do instead? I tell her that Finn, her almost boyfriend who very nearly cheated on her with me, was right._

Her slightly parted lips were warmed by a long, drawn out breath as her right hand reached back to pull free the cloth covered elastic holding her hair prisoner in the scalp tight ponytail that was as much a part of her image as the black, red, and white of her cheerio uniform.

The rubber band was tossed onto the polished oak top of her desk only to bounce along the surface before disappearing under the black screen of Quinn's computer monitor. Not that she noticed the wayward journey as she dropped into her seat. She combed the fingers of both hands through her golden tresses while another extended zephyr passed over her lips.

_What good would it have done anyway? So what if I remembered how singing makes her feel? It's not like one little snippet of one conversation is going to make up for years of torment. The comments I made on her stupid videos alone would take..._

Quinn's eyes focused on the orange light in the lower corner of the darkened display.

Without taking her eyes off the tiny, warm glow, Quinn reached out for her mouse. A short breath caught in her throat as she palmed the arched form of the plastic peripheral and remained there until she gave the mouse a quick wiggle several seconds later.

The screen blinked to life, bathing the cheerleaders face in a ghostly blue light that shifted through the spectrum in time to the clicks emanating from under her hand.

After a few moments the colours ceased their dance and Quinn was left staring at the familiar myspace home of one Rachel Barbara Berry and the latest video demonstration of her talents.

Posted a week ago...

Last Friday...

The little arrow on screen sat un-moving as Quinn's top teeth sunk into the coral flesh of her lower lip. Hazel eyes flicked to the 'close' icon at the top of the browser window then back to the waiting video clip.

The pointer moved.

"Quinn?"

The teen's finger stabbed against the monitor's power button in panic, blacking out the screen before she turned to face the intruder.

"Mom!"

Judy Fabray's eyes narrowed suspiciously as her gaze travelled over her daughter's shoulder to the computer behind Quinn.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Pierce Home, Brittany's room, 5:29 pm

"-so I was thinking I'd wear that dress that you got me for my birthday with the belt my mom got me and maybe some leggings 'cause it's supposed to get cold tonight and probably those heels you really like. How does that sound?"

...

"San? Are you still there?"

"Yeah B, I'm here. Sounds great."

Brittany tossed the dress in question, still on its hanger, onto her bed and plucked her cell from it's spot tucked between shoulder and ear to give it a quizzical look.

"San," She asked, "are you okay? You sound a little... missing."

The blonde heard a familiar and distressing sigh from the other end of the conversation.

"Yeah B, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Brit recognized the code phrase for 'family stuff' and sat down on the end of her bed.

"You want to sleep over here tonight?"

"No."

"Because you can if you want. You know that right?"

"No B, really I'm okay."

"If this is about the no sex thing-"

"I said I was fine Brittany!"

Brit glanced down at her lap, one leg tucked under the other.

"...B... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I know San. Love you."

"Love you too, so much B, so Frick'n much."

A smile tugged at the corners of the dancer's mouth, her free hand brushing away a drop of moisture slowly making its way down her cheek.

"So... what'cha going to wear tonight?"

_Fabray Home, Quinn's room, 5:30 pm_

"About what?"

Judy's eyes shifted back to her daughter, both of them noticing the defensive tone to the younger Fabray's question, neither commenting on it. "I wanted to remind you that we leave for the spa tomorrow at ten so don't be out too late with your friends tonight."

Neither woman pointed out the edge of disapproval in the older woman's pronunciation of 'friends'.

"I wont."

"Good." Judy turned to leave only to pause and turn back.

"Speaking of your friends, how's Finn doing?"

It took considerable self control for Quinn not to roll her eyes. This was so not a conversation she wanted to have right now. Ever, really.

"He's fine."

"Will he be joining you tonight?"

"No."

"Oh. Well perhaps we should invite him over for dinner Sunday, I always liked him."

"Yeah, right up until you though he got me pregnant." Quinn grumbled.

Maybe she should have kept some of that self control in reserve.

"You can't blame me for that Quinn, I was upset that my little girl had thrown away her faith-"

"Can we not talk about this yet again."

"I think we should."

"And I think we shouldn't!" the teen snapped, turning her back to her mother as she [=[angrily rose from her seat and walked over to her bedroom window.

"Quinn Fabray, you will watch you tone when you speak to me."

"Why? We've had this conversation a thousand times, I've said I'm sorry a thousand times that and I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Quinn-"

"No mom, I didn't." Quinn interrupted, turning to face the other woman. "I made a mistake. I didn't wake up one morning and think, you know what, I'll get teen pregnant today and tear my family apart. I made a freaking mistake. You're my mom, you're supposed to forgive me."

"And I have-"

"No you haven't. You said it yourself just now, that I threw my faith away, you still think I did it on purpose. Did you ever stop and think that maybe I was supposed to get pregnant, that it was all part of Gods plan? Did that thought pass through your head even once while you stood there and watched dad throw me out onto the street?"

"Quinn." her mother whispered softly.

Quinn turned back to the window, her voice choked by the knot of emotion in her throat. "Did you?"

The silence that followed was almost physically painful.

"...The two happiest moments in my life were when I found out God had chosen to bless me with you and your sister. I'm sorry Quinn, maybe your right, maybe it is part of his grand design. Either way I should have stood up for you and I've had to live with that regret every day since you le-, ever since your father sent you away. God may have his hand in all of this Quinn, but he also gave us free will and that means we can make mistakes, I accept that. Not defending you was my mistake and I will carry it with me for the rest of my life but you have to understand that when we see someone we care about, someone we love, stray from the path he has set for us, it's our job, our duty, to guide them back."

Quinn heard Judy take a deep, slightly shaky, breath.

"I'm sorry for not showing how much you mean to me while I tried to do that."

Judy watched her daughter's shoulders shift as the younger woman brushed her cheeks with the back of her hand and heard the faint sniffle that followed.

"I love you Quinn."

Quinn blinked fresh tears from her eyes, the vista outside her window already blurring anew as the next wave built up. "Mom." she cried, launching herself against the other woman, her arms wrapped tightly around her mother.

"My girl, my baby girl." Judy sighed, returning the unfamiliar embrace.

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

1) sorry for the delay, yesterday (Wednesday) sprang a few surprises on me plus I just realized as I went to post this chapter that I had yet to give it a title.

2) chapter 16 will be posted tomorrow (Friday, April 29th)

3) for those of you still curious, text in:

-centred dashes-

is flash back text and recounts something, word for word, from a previous chapter (in this case, chapter 1 of "Some Frienemy Advice")

4) for those of you who popped into this chapter right after it was posted, apologies for the mis-formatting. I forgot I needed to edit the chapter to correct the few things that don't translate from the .odt file I save the chapters in to Fanfiction's html (guess it's been too long since I posted *bashful grin*)

5) How about that last episode huh folks? Did not see that coming.


	16. Dammit

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Apr 28th, 2011

As promised folks, chapter 16. Hopefully we'll be back on our once a week schedule with this upcoming Friday but just to be safe, you might want to check my tumblr page (link in my profile).

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Track 4 – Dammit – Blink182

* * *

_October 8th, 2010 (Beth +122)_

_Santana's Car, Outside Fabray Home 7:19pm_

"Q-bear!" Brit cheered, turning around in her seat to hug the other cheerleader as she tried to climb into the car."

"Hi." Quinn gasped, her arms pinned by her side until Brit finally released her. "San."

"Whatev's." Santana shot over her shoulder.

Quinn's caught the latina's eyes reflected in the rearview mirror but even that brief, awkward glimpse was enough for the blonde to notice the hint of red peeking out from behind heavy, dark makeup, evidence that she wasn't the only one that had been crying that night.

Probably best not to ask what had kept her friends from arriving sooner.

"Seatbelt Fabray, I don't need to be washing preggers out of my upholstery cause you couldn't buckle up." Santana ordered as she pulled away from the curb.

Brittany turned around in her seat again, or tried to but with her own seatbelt redone the dancer was restricted in just how far she could twist herself . "Saftey first Quinn. We don't want you hurting yourself like Rachel did."

Quinn heard the low growl coming from the drivers seat as she peered down, using the glow from the passing street lamps to help her join tongue with buckle.

"Can we not mention Tr- Berry tonight please?"

"Okay." Brit replied, turning back to face the front of the car as she spoke. "But what are we going to call her when we pick her up."

*SCREEECH*

"Ow! What the Frick Santana?" Quinn snapped, thankful she'd managed to belt herself in before she'd practically been launched through the small gap between the roof and the top of Brit's head into the other blonde's lap by the sudden deceleration.

"When we what?"

_Pierce Home, Brittany's room 5:38pm – Oct 7th, 2010_

"Brit sweetie, Dinner's going to be ready in 20 minutes. Is your friend staying?"

Brit , who had literally bent over backwards to greet her mother when the older woman leaned in through the bedroom door, straightened up and looked at Rachel, her head tilted to one side. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"I ate already." Rachel said, flashing Mrs Pierce an apologetic smile.

Brit arched her spine again. "No mom."

"Okay. In that case you girls should try and finish up soon."

"Yes mom."

"Love you Brit-Brit."

"Love you mom."

Rachel ducked her head during the last of the exchange between mother and forced herself to ignore the empty ache in her chest.

"It's too bad you already ate. My mom makes the best dinner."

"Perhaps next time." Rachel said softly.

"Yeah... but this is the last day for the assignment."

"So it is..."

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out some more?"

A brief, bitter laugh slipped over the brunette's lips.

"I doubt Santana would approve. To be completely honest I'm more than a little surprised she didn't barge in her at least once demanding I leave."

"Yeah... Santana doesn't like you."

"So you've told me."

"Quinn does."

"I imagine she would tell you she doesn't like me either."

"No. I mean she likes you."

Rachel shook her head, still looking down rather than at the other girl. "She has an odd way of showing it then."

"Yeah, she's like San that way. All hard and prickly on the outside. You just have to find the soft chewy centre on the inside."

Rachel took a breath, paused, debated with herself, then finally asked "We are talking emotionally correct"

"Oh yeah. But San does like it when I bite her-"

"Brittany!" Rachel all but shouted as her head snapped up.

"-earlobe" the blonde finished, giving the panicked girl opposite her a flawlessly innocent grin.

"So do you want to hang out?"

Rachel's chest rose and fell as she took a slow breath. "I-"

"Because I've got this extra ticket to see Starry Lambs tomorrow, you see I got a ticket and then San bought us both tickets so now there's an extra ticket and if you wanted to come than you could have the ticket plus I know how much you love stars and stuff so you should love Starry Lambs 'cause they've got stars right in there names so do you want the ticket?"

"Will you stop saying ticket if I say yes?"

Brit nodded, not even waiting for Rachel to confirm her acceptance of the forbidden word before jumping off her bed to dig through a cardboard shoe box tucked away on the top shelf of her closet.

"I didn't want Charity to find them because she likes Starry Lambs too and the last time I tried to take her to a show Santana got really mad so I can't take her this time and I didn't want her to get jealous." the dancer explained, before turning an extra wide grin on her dark haired companion as she produced a white and red slip of stiff paper.

Rachel nodded. It was the only response she could think of.

"Here you go." Brit pressed the ticket into Rachel's hand. "We'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"I-" Rachel started to say, her head dipping down to get a better look at he pass to the next nights event only to snap up a half second later. "Who'll what?"

"Pick you up."

_Santana's Car, Outside Fabray Home 7:23pm_

"Why?"

The corners of Brit's lips pulled down as Santana's anguished cry filled the car.

"Because I had an extra ticket and she said she wanted it."

"Yeah but... B, C'mon. Why not Mercedes or Kurt or, frick, even Finn. Why did you have to ask her?"

"Because."

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and she was sure she heard Santana's do the same. One little word normally wouldn't have that sort of effect on either of them but Quinn had picked up on the harmonics wrapped around it.

Like the sound of the ice beneath your feet creaking as the first tiny cracks started to spiderweb outward and so, it seemed, had Santana.

"B..." Santana broke the silence as softly as she could.

"San."

Quinn watched the pair from her position in the backseat, unable to tear her eyes away. Suddenly that seatbelt didn't feel like quite the lifesaver it had a moment ago. How long would it take her to get it undone and out of the car if this turned ugly?

Santana sighed heavily. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you right."

"Uh-huh."

"And you know I'm going to want some serious payback later."

"Uh-huh."

Quinn saw her dark haired friend open her mouth to say something else only to change her mind.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was, not after the conversation they'd had the previous night.

"She spends the night with tubbers."

"Deal."

"Whoa. Wait. Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." the front seat lover's chorused in reply.

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 7:28pm_

Dark brown eyes darted to the antiquated roman numerals circling the face of the bedside alarm clock then down to to the far more modern digital display of the cell phone resting in a pair of proportionally sized hands.

Rachel wasn't sure if she should be angry or relived as she watched the stick figure eight blink into a nine. One one hand she had every reason to be upset that she'd apparently been ditched, most likely under Santana's insistence, without so much as a text message to inform her of the change in plans. On the other...

She still didn't know why she'd accepted Brittany's offer. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl. On the contrary, when free from certain influences she was surprisingly easy to get along with, even if you did spend most of your time trying to adjust your own mental processes to keep on the same page.

When there was a page that is. Most of the time Rachel felt like she was some hapless explorer who's only guide came in the form of a blank map with the occasional note of "Here Be Dragons" or far more often, a sketch of the mythic beast in question.

The point was that tonight's festivities weren't going to be comprised solely of herself and Brittany to begin 'd known that. She'd known who else was going to be there, she knew how awkward that would make things and she'd still said yes.

Why?

Rachel glanced at her cell again, the little tell tale icon of an envelope still conspicuously absent.

Angry... definitely angry.

Right?

Maybe it was a good thing Santana had vetoed the plan. It gave her a convenient and blame free out from having to spend the night in a crowded club listening to a group that she hardly knew play songs that she couldn't care less about while Santana spent the whole time shooting her dirty looks and running through the latina's full gamut of 'pet' names for her. Twice.

Besides, she had better things to do with her time. She had songs of her own to practice and perfect and her paper for biology class could probably use a fifth pass just to make sure it was perfect before the coming Wednesday deadline not to mention her list of song suggestions for both Sectionals and Regionals to go ov-

*HONK HOOONK*

Rachel was across her room and standing at her window before the knock rattled against her front door.

"Oh foo." she sighed.

She had coat in hand and was halfway to the stairs when her Father called up to announce she had a visitor.

"Thank you Dad." She replied as she descended the stairs, pulling her coat on at the same time.

"I- ...Quinn?"

"Um... Hi." The blonde said, a small, nervous smile and a brief wave of open palm at waist level accompanying her greeting.

"I... I wasn't aware you were coming."

"I didn't know about you either." Quinn explained then winced. "I mean, Brit didn't tell me she'd invited you. Not that it makes a difference or anything."

"I'm not so sure Santana would agree with you."

"That's... been covered." Quinn replied diplomatically

"Look, if you're worried about her I can-/Well in that case we should-"

The two girls fell silent, eyes avoiding contact.

_*I'm a bitch I'm a lover*_

_*I'm a child I'm a mother*_

_*I'm a sinner I'm a saint*_

_*I do not feel ashamed*_

_*I'm your hell I'm your dream*_

_*I'm nothin' in between*_

_*You know, you wouldn't want it any other way*_

The blonde jumped as the ringtone broke the silence, though whether the latter was a blessing or a curse was debatable.

"Uh, San says to hurry up."

Rachel forced a smile as far as her lips but couldn't quite get it to reach her eyes. "We wouldn't want to upset Santana now would we."

"..." Quinn closed her mouth, unable to come up with a reply that wouldn't come back to bite her one way or the other, turning her back to the diva instead as she headed back to the car, the Berry's front door left open behind her.

"Pumpkin?"

Rachel stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned back to see both of her parents leaning out into the hallway."

"Yes Daddy?"

"If you need to come home early sweetie-"

"I have my phone Daddy."

"Okay. Love you.

"Love you too."

"What about me?"

"I love you too Dad." the brunette said, this time the smile making it all the way as she raced back down the hall to give both men a hug.

"Have fun cupcake."

Rachel nodded, turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"I'll try." she whispered

*HONK*

"Hurry it up Berry!"

_Club Rush - Exterior, 122w North street, 7:46pm_

Rachel, white knuckles gripping her seatbelt, trembled.

Never again!

Whoever had given that woman a drivers license should have his or her head examined. The D.M.V. was going to get a very emphatic letter suggesting the very same, including a prioritized list of doctors she could recommend for the task, first thing Monday morning.

It didn't mater that tomorrow would be a Saturday, she'd hand deliver it.

She'd even walk there to do it. Anything that kept her as far as physically possible from the vehicular homicide in the waiting that was Santana behind the wheel.

"Rach? We're here now. You can take your belt off."

"Not until she's removed the keys from the ignition... and given them to someone else." Rachel replied, turning a non-negotiable expression towards a Brittany once again facing backwards in her seat.

The foolish girl. Didn't she know she was taking her life in her hands like that.

"Bite me Berry." Santana growled as she climbed out of her seat, slamming the door shut.

Close enough. So long as the cheerio wasn't in the drivers seat it should be safe... ish.

"First time driving with Santana?" Quinn said from the other side of the back seat, her own buckle already released, the strap slowly slipping over the blonde's hand as it retracted back into its resting place. "You get used to it."

"No thank you." Rachel said, her hand hesitating over the catch long enough for her to glance around and confirm Santana was no where near the steering wheel before pressing the button.

"Sorry. I should have warned you."

"Yes you should have."

Quinn watched the other girl climb out of the car, Rachel's knees trembling slightly during the task, before following suit.

Yeah, tonight was going to be a real blast.

"Ticket?"

Quinn blinked, turning her gaze off Rachel's back as the Diva slipped inside and onto the bouncer outside the club's door. Stupid Bouncer, doing his job.

She stuck her right hand into her jacket pocket and the scowl on her face faded to one of confusion. She tucked her left hand into her other pocket and the confusion faded to mild panic.

Brit.

"My friends." Quinn pointed at the door. "My friend has my ticket, she just went inside. If you just let me-"

"No ticket, no entry. Next."

"But-" Quinn protested.

"Next." The overly-burdened-with-muscle gatekeeper barked over her head.

"Son-of-a-b-"

"Quinn, language. Sir, I believe you'll find this to be a valid ticket for this evening's performance."

The bouncer took the unused ticket from Rachel's hand and after giving it a visual once over, tore off one end."

"You're good." He said, motioning with his head for Quinn to go inside.

"Next!"

_Club Rush - Interior, 122w North street, 7:50pm_

"Thanks." Quinn said as she caught up to Rachel, a task made easier by the number of fans already inside the club slowing the Diva's forward progress considerably.

"There's nothing to thank me for Quinn, Brittany had your ticket and I was closest to the door, a detail Santana pointed out quite emphatically."

"Oh." the blonde replied softly, "Well... thanks anyway." She noticed the lack of response from Rachel as the two continued to press through the waiting crowd, twisting and dodging to avoid drinks and limbs already swinging in terpsichorean preparation.

"She found you." Brit cheered as she spotted the other half of their quartet walk past and both late arrivals turned to backtrack their way through the crowd.

The cheerio captain hoped Rachel hadn't noticed Santana's eye-roll.

"It wasn't that difficult Brittany, she was right by the door." Rachel explained, casting a glance over her shoulder as she spoke to see which of the boisterous revellers had just bumped into her without so much as an 'Hello' let alone an 'I'm sorry'.

"Since you two make such a great team, how about grabbing us some liquid refreshment?" Santana camouflaged the order under a veil of suggestion.

"I am underage Santana, as are you and the rest of our group, and while I am aware flouting that particular law is a staple of youthful rebellion I cannot participate in such an action"

_Frick _Quinn thought as she tried to slip between the two non-blondes before Santana got her hands around Rachel's neck.

"It's a dry bar Berry"

Oooo-Kay. Not the reaction Quinn was expecting. Less bloodshed and hair pulling for one thing. She made a mental note to ask her ebony haired bff about her day since they'd parted ways after glee when the opportunity presented itself.

"Ooh can I have a fuzzy peach?" Brit asked eagerly, bouncing on her toes in front of her girlfriend.

"And that's our cue" Quinn said, taking Rachel by the wrist and leading her away before Santana could let slip whatever salacious reply was poised behind her curled lips.

"But we don't know what Santana wants"

"Yes we do" Quinn muttered, twining her way through a group dancing to the background music playing over the club's sound system.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked from her spot trailing along behind the other girl.

"Never mind" Quinn replied, the bar in sight.

At least the crowd around the bar.

"Crap, this is going to take forever" the blonde grumbled as she pulled to a stop several feet shy of their destination"

"I'm surprised"

"Yeah it does seem a little crowded for a local band doesn't it?"

"Not that, the fact that the great Quinn Fabray can't cut in line. I recognize at least half of these people from school, I'd have thought the head cheerleader could clear a path with a wave of her hand"

Okay, that was definitely a dig.

But why? Yeah things between them at school today hadn't exactly been all butterflies and sunshine but they'd parted on fairly amicable terms hadn't they? Was this still about Finn? She'd already told Rachel she wasn't in love with him and Rachel had told her she felt the same so-

_'No she didn't'_

_For frick sakes, not this again._

_'You could always ignore me... But then you'd never figure out what's wrong with Berry.'_

_Like you'd let me ignore you and I don't need your help with her, especially since you clearly have no idea what your talking about._

_'Yeah, it's not like I was there or anything. Oh wait, yes I was and she never told you how she felt about Hudson.'_

_She did too. She asked me if I loved him and I said no and then she told me I should tell him and that's when she said..._

_'Exactly. She said absolutely nothing about how she felt about him.'_

_Whatever. She told Finn she didn't when they talked._

_'No, Finn told Puck who told Mike, who told Tina who told Mercedes who you overheard telling Kurt that Berry had said that after his little misstep with you, all things considered, now was not the right time to start things up again. Your little ease dropping this afternoon reinforced that or didn't you notice how she completely failed to say anything about not having feelings for him?'_

_Shut up!_

_'Whatever, it's not my fault your so desperate for things to be over between them.'_

"I am not!"

"Unless there's been a radical change in the cheerios hierarchy that I'm unaware of, and I highly doubt that is the case given Santana's silence on the matter, you are, in point of fact, head cheerleader"

_Frick on a stick. Tell me I didn't say that out loud._ Quinn though as her mind raced over her options. Running wouldn't work in this crowd and trying to change the subject wouldn't work, not with Rachel, not when that girl had her sights set. What other choices did she have though?

As if God were smiling down on her, a spot opened up at the bar.

Just pretend it never happened. Yeah, that's the ticket.

Quinn ducked into the opening and ignored the scowl shot at her from the unlucky slow poke she'd edged out for the honour of drawing the barkeeps attention.

"Hey handsome" she said, flashing her best come-hither grin and an Andrew Jackson at the twenty something behind the counter.

She could practically feel Rachel behind her rolling her eyes.

"What can I get you?"

"Two peach juices a diet ginger ale-"

"Two ginger ales"

The bartender looked over Quinn's shoulder then back at the blonde who nodded.

"Two ginger ales. Thanks"

"Coming up."

"Here." said the five dollar bill peeking over Quinn's shoulder.

"I got it."

"Take the money Quinn."

"I said I got it Berry."

"And I said take the money Quinn."

"Why?"

"Because I can pay for my own refreshments."

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?"

"Umm, your drinks"

Quinn spun around and grabbed three of the four bottles from the bar, dropping a twenty in their place. "Keep the change." she growled then turned and stormed past a blank faced Rachel.


	17. What You Waiting For

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: May 7th, 2011

Apologies for delay in posting (additional notes on that at the end of the chapter). A creative quandary and a number of errands kept me from making my usual deadline.

I forgot to mention last week that StarryIambs is not only Brit's favourite local band but an utterly amazing Author right here on fanfiction dot net. If you haven't checked her out, you should. Immediately (and if at all possible, sooner).

This chapter marks the return of my much adored beta, ApplesAreAwesome, who managed in a depressingly short time to notice several glaring typos that have left me wondering just how many I missed in the chapters posted without AAA assistance. (Note for ApplesAreAwesome: I've tried sending you a pm since our last round and it tells me you've turned off private messaging so I haven't abandoned you (or been kidnapped by the xenas), I just can't write to you.)

That's all for this round though I do have the nagging feeling I've forgotten something else... oh well, next week.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Track 5 – What You Waiting For – Gwen Stefani

* * *

_October 8th, 2010 (Beth +122)_

_Club Rush - Interior, 122w North street, 7:52pm_

"San?" Brit asked soft enough that if the other girl hadn't been resting her head on the blonde's shoulder she may not have heard it over the background din created by several dozen conversations , each trying to be heard over the others and the ambient music pumped from the speakers semi-discretely placed around the club.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think she did it?"

"What?" Santana asked, lifting her cheek from it's perch and replacing it with her chin as she tightened her arms around her girlfriends waist to pull her closer.

"Quinn. Why do you think she made out with Finn?"

"Because she's brain damaged, just like Berry." the latina replied, her attempt to place a kiss against her lover's neck foiled as Brittany turned around to face her. Santana bit back a groan when she noticed the pout on the other girl's lips.

"I thought you and Q-bear made up?"

"We did B-"

"Than why are you making fun of her?"

"I'm not. The two of them would have to be mentally damaged to think Hudson's worth chasing after. It's, like, a scientific fact or something so that's not just my lesbo showing."

"But you sle-"

"Yeah and then I got better." Santana said, sharply ending Brittany's recounting of the facts. "Look, what difference does it make if Q macks on mail-boy?"

Brit pulled her head back and tilted it to one side. "You don't know?"

Santana's brow furrowed in confusion, her carefully manicured eyebrows all but touching as she held Brit's gaze.

"B, what are you talking about?"

"Q needs friends." Brit said and turned back to the stage, her hands dropping down to rest over Santana's.

"She's got friends."

"Not enough."

"Seriously B, what are you talking about? Did somebody give you something to drink when I wasn't looking. Half the frick'n school would kill to be Q's friend, even after baby-gate."

"That's not the same. She needs real friends."

"What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Charity likes chopped liver, I think it's too shiny and it smells funny."

"B," Santana sighed "I love you but try and stay on topic here okay?"

"You fight with her."

"Friends fight."

"You stopped talking to her."

"That happens too B-"

"She didn't have anyone else to talk to."

Santana drew a breath to counter the other girl's point but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Okay... so maybe she needs another friend or two in reserve but what's that got to do with Franken-teen?"

...

"B? You hear m-"

"Here, take these!"

Santana turned her head toward the voice just in time to see a scowling Quinn thrust three bottles towards her and barely unwrapped her arms from around Brit in time to catch their drinks as the head cheerio disappeared back into the crowd.

_Club Rush - Interior, 122w North street, 7:54pm_

_Brilliant job Quinn, that'll really smooth things over between the two of you._ Quinn chided herself mentally as she elbowed her way through the crowd. _Stupid frick'n voice in my head. What the hell do I care if she want's to pay for her own drink? If it hadn't been for little mister aneurism I wouldn't have bitten her head off for trying. Hear that devil voice? This is all your fault._

_..._

_Oh sure, now you shut up._

Quinn blew out an angry huff as she shoved her way past a knot of laughing seniors, one of whom turned to curse out the bitch that dared interrupt her revelry only to turn back around without comment when she saw the H, I, and C framing that particular B

_Frick!_

Okay so maybe Rachel had a point about Quinn's considerable social weight but so what. It wasn't like she hadn't fought tooth and nail to get ever last damn ounce of it back after last year's headfirst tumble into the realm of the popularity deficient. Near literally when it came to getting her cheerio crown back from Santana, that girl fought dirty.

So why did getting called out on it get under her skin?

And why did she even care. What the hell had happened to her. What happened to the Quinn that had only every thought about Rachel when it was time to push the wanna-be star back into the mud where she belonged. Where was the Quinn that would happily turn her full power onto anyone who so much as smiled at the tiny, annoying, brunette as a lesson to all that she was off limits.

When did that Quinn disappear?

...

When she found out she was pregnant and the sheep turned on their former wolf, that's when.

When the only life line she'd been offered had been Rachel's ever outstretched hand.

But that was then. She was back on top, she was Quinn Frick'n Fabary, unopposed ruler of McKinley high once more, just like she was supposed to be so Rachel should have gone back to being a nobody by now.

Except she wasn't a nobody, not anymore. Now Quinn knew her and there was no going back from that.

_Frick!_

"Here, Take these!" Quinn said as she tossed the bottles of liquid refreshment in her hands towards Santana, turned, and forged her way back into the crowd.

_Berry Home, Living room, 7:54pm_

"So..." Hiram said aloud as Leroy adjusted his position at his husband's side.

"So?"

"You know what I'm going to say."

"Of course, but say it anyway."

"That girl that came to pick up our Rachel, isn't sh-"

"I think so."

"Than why didn't we-"

"Rachel's a big girl honey." Leroy said, resting his head on the other man's chest. "We can't protect her for ever."

"Says you."

_Club Rush - Interior, 122w North street, 7:56pm_

"Rachel? Rachel? Berry?" Quinn called, stopping every few feet of progress through the throng of bodies to jump up so she could see over the crowd in hopes of spotting the diminutive singer in question.

"Rachel?" Quinn sighed, having reached the bar with no sign of her but in this crowd that didn't mean anything, they could have passed each other by and never noticed.

Especially if she had chosen to ignore Quinn's calls.

Or if she'd left.

"Hey. You looking for your friend?"

Quinn turned towards the question and saw the bartender from a few minutes earlier waving her over.

"Yeah, have you seen her? She didn't leave did she?"

"Naw, she grabbed her drink and headed for the bathroom."

"The bathroom? Thanks."

"Wait, she said to give this to you."

Quinn turned back to see a five held out in her direction.

_Frick'n Berry._

"Keep it"

"She said you'd say that and I was supposed to tell you if you didn't take it, she'd cover your tab for the rest of the night."

_Motherf-_

"S'not my place but I hope you two sort out whatever's going on, you make a cute couple."

"We're not a-, just give me the damn money." Quinn snatched the five and stalked off towards the already depressingly long line outside the ladies washroom. Thank god Santana wasn't here to hear that, Quinn never would have heard the end of it.

Quinn shook her head at the absurdity of the idea and turned her focus to the faces showing various states of frustration and bodily discomfort with the occasional brief flash of hope whenever the line would sporadically move ahead a handful of inches.

No Rachel. Either she was already inside the bathroom or she'd been and gone.

Crap. Quinn turned back towards the stage. If she headed back to San and Brit now and Rachel was still inside, god knows what the girl would do. Maybe she would just leave. Even if she didn't, would she even bother to try and find them after their spat or would she just wander off to some corner and wait out the evening by herself.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel!" The blonde spun around and only just stopped herself from pulling the other teen into a hug.

"I took your money." She said instead, holding up the Abe Lincoln in question. "About earlier-"

"Can we go outside?"

Quinn took a step back. "...Why?"

Rachel glanced down at Quinn's feet then back up and took a half step towards the blonde, leaning in the other half before she replied. "Because we need to have a talk Quinn and it's a little too loud in here to do so."

_Oh. _"Oh... 'kay"

_Club Rush - Exterior, 122w North street, 7:57pm_

Quinn tugged the ends of her coat sleeves down to cover her hands as the chill of the night, made all the colder by the warmth she was leaving behind, nipped at her exposed flesh. "So..." She said, managing to hide her ambivalence as effectively as she concealed her hands under cloth and crossed arms.

"So?" Rachel drew the lone syllable out into a question, The diva's deep brown eyes followed her companion's hazel gaze downward to see what Quinn found so interesting that she couldn't finish her sentence and silently watched as the blonde use the edge of her shoe to try and scrape a piece of previously owned gum that time, cold, and a few thousand feet had cemented in place, free from the sidewalk.

"Look if you're going to tell me you hate me can we get it over with already? I'm freezing my bits off out here."

Rachel ignored Quinn's request, her focus unwavering from the girl still staring at her feet. "You should have dressed warmer, it is the second week of October after all."

"Yeah by one frigging day."

"A day is all it takes-"

"Look just say it already."

"Say what? That I hate you?"

"Yes."

"Why would I say that?"

Quinn's head shot up. "Seriously? You want me to list everything I've done to you? Is that what you want? You couldn't have done this inside? I'll freeze to death before I finish."

The corners of Rachel's lips quivered, tugging ever so slight upward. "Quinn, I don't hate you. We've discussed this already. Remember?"

"Than what the hell was that about inside with the drinks."

"I may not hate you Quinn but we aren't exactly friends either. I didn't want you feeling burdened to pay for my drinks just because Brittany invited us both out for the evening and Santana wanted nothing more than to send me as far away as she could."

"And the dig, the bit about the great and powerful Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel glanced down at her coat pockets, pulled out her reserve pair of gloves and offered them to the trembling blonde. "I admit, that may not have been entirely about this evening and I'm sorry if I offended you with my comment."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Apologizing to me, being nice to me." Quinn said, unfolding her arms not to accept the ignoring outstretched gloves but to blow on her hands."

"You'd rather I call you names and draw crude pictures of you in the bathroom?"

"God yes! Get mad. Get angry. Shout at me. Hit me. Be human for once in your life and not some kind of freak so desperate to be liked you let people walk all over you."

Rachel stepped back, returning the gloves to her pocket."I assure you Quinn, despite numerous rumours to the contrary I am just as human as you-"

"Then act like it. I stole your boyfriend-"

"Finn and I weren't dating-"

"But it still hurt you, hurt you enough that you had to run to the bathroom and cry. I did that Rachel, Me. The great Quinn Fabray. If I'd pulled that shit on Santana she'd have ripped my hair out followed by my throat-"

"I am not Santana, violence only begets violence. Not to mention that with your extensive training for the cheerios, I'm sure you'd be able to defend yourself more than adequately from any attempt on m-."

"That!" Quinn cried, pointing an accusatory finger at the diva who jumped back still further. "That right there. That's what I'm talking about. You go out of your way to be nice. You're Rachel Frick'n Berry, future broadway star. Stand up for yourself. Tell me what you really think about me."

"Why are you so determined for me to hate you?"

"Why don't you?" Quinn said, thrusting herself into the other girl's personal space.

"Why don't you?" Rachel snapped back to the muted roar of cheering inside.

_Club Rush - Interior, 122w North street, 7:59pm_

"I hope they sing 'unscripted'." Brittany gushed for the seventh time in the last three minutes, bouncing in place with eager anticipation.

Santana rolled her eyes for the fifth time in the last two minutes and bit back, not for the first time, the observation that the odds of a local band not playing their biggest hit were probably the same as Mr Schuester giving up his journey collection without the threat of immanent death to motivate him.

The latina's frustration had less to do with her beloved's playlist obsession however and everything to do with the fact that, since the stage crew had come out to do last minute checks on the set up for the band, she'd been unable to get word one out of Brit about their discussion before Quinn's toss and dash.

"Babe, you're making me dizzy with the bouncing." Santana said, placing a hand on Brit's shoulder to steady the blonde.

"Where's Quinn and Rachel?"

Santana didn't even pretend to look for the wayward twosome. "Somewhere, They can't have gone far since I got the keys."

"San-"

"Are you ready to Rock?"

Whatever Brit said was drowned out by a hundred voices crying out variations of 'Yes!' at the top of their respective speakers lungs.

"Then lets get this show on the road! Ladies and Gentlemen, StarryLambs!"

A wall of sound erupted as several young women took the stage.

"Wow. Thanks Guys." said the bands lead singer, a woman that but for a few years advantage, bore a disturbing similarity to to the smaller of the missing half of the McKinley foursome. " Enough Talk though right? How about we get a little Unscripted up in here?"

"B?" Santana called uselessly after the blonde working her way towards the back of the crowd, the honey skinned girl's voice consumed by the opening chords of an electric guitar riff blended with the white noise of mindless cheers.

"Frick!" She cursed, pushing her way through the crowd that was already filling in behind Brittany. "Move It or lose it trouty mouth."

_Club Rush - Exterior, 122w North street, 8:01pm_

"B, you would not believe the mouth on this kid in there..." said Santana as she stepped out of the club. "Oh. You two. You seen B?" Santana asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she saw Rachel and Quinn exchange a glance before stepping apart.

"No." Quinn answered before shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Did you check the washrooms Santana?" Rachel asked, her face a mask of composure that only deepened the latina's suspicions.

"She wasn't headed to the bathroom midget, she wanted to..."

The shorter of the dark haired teen girls let the name calling pass without so much as a flicker of reaction. "Wanted to what?"

"...Never mind. Fabray, you coming back inside anytime soon?"

Quinn's eyes completely failed to even twitch in Rachel's direction. "In a minute."

"We'll both be returning inside shortly Santana."

"Whatever." The raven tressed beauty returned, the word wearing a full wardrobe of disinterest to keep it warm against the frigid air.

"San?"

"B."

"Q, Rach, Hey. Why is everybody outside. You know you're missing the show right?"

"C'mon babe." Santana said, taking her girlfriend gently but firmly by the elbow.

"Q-bear?" Brittany inquired, casting a look back over her shoulder as she was guided to the club's entrance

"We'll be in in a sec Brit."

"Kay. Hurry or you'll miss the encore." The blonde called out as she disappeared back inside. Just before the door clicked shut, the pair remaining under the stars could make out their fellow new directions member saying, "I had to tinkle."

_Hudson Home, Front Hallway, 8:01pm_

"Finn, sweetie, where are you going?" Carole called out when she caught sight of her son pulling on his coat as he passed by the entrance to their humble living room."

the teen's head popped around the edge of the entryway. "Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out." Finn replied then ducked back out of view.

"Finn."

Sighing heavily the quarterback stepped into sight again. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I told you-"

"And I'd like a little more detail than just 'out'."

"Fine. I'm going out with Puck."

"Uh-huh," Carole's head nodded, "But where?"

_Club Rush - Exterior, 122w North street, 8:03pm_

"We should go back insi-"

"What do you mean 'Why don't I'?" Quinn asked.

Rachel paused in her journey back to the club's entrance. Slowly, she turned around."

"Quinn, as much as I feel there are still issues that we would be well served to sort out I think I was mistaken earlier to try and do so now so perhaps it would be best to leave this discussion for another d-"

"Answer the question Berry." Quinn didn't raise her voice, she didn't have to.

"I think it's fairly self explanatory Quinn."

"Indulge me."

The tip of Rachel's tongue darted across her lower lip. "Fine, but only if you put on the gloves. You'll catch a cold and we're too close to sectionals to have anyone out ill, especially you."

Quinn's lips curled into a smile and stayed that way while the brunette pulled the gloves back out of her pocket and slipped them on the blonde's hands.

"There." Rachel declared, giving the cuff of each glove one last tug to ensure they were snuggly fit before putting some distance between herself and the other teen.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome though I hope you've learned your lesson and that you'll begin to dress more appropriately for the weather from now on."

"Berry."

"Yes?"

"Answer the damn question already."

Quinn noticed the way the petite girl's jaw flexed.

"Which question would that be Quinn, there were so many-"

"Rachel..."

"... Are you sure I can't convince you to postpone this conversation until later?" Rachel asked and locked eyes with Quinn's gaze. "No. Alright then. Do you remember our conversation last Friday? In the bathroom?"

"It's crossed my mind." _Every frigging moment._

"Do you remember what I said at the end of it?"

_How could I forget? _"You said you didn't know why you didn't hate me."

"Before that."

_Before that?_ Quinn rewound the mental film of those last few moments from their conversation but before she could hit play, Rachel continued.

"I thought not."

"No. I do, I just-"

"It's all right Quinn, I hardly expected it would have any huge impact on you, I was just wondering how much I'd need to recap."

"I do remember." Quinn said again in her defence. "You said..."

-"Do you love Finn?"-

-"No."-

-"You need to tell him that. And when you figure out the rest, let me know."-

_...figure out the rest..._

"You said... you asked me what it was about you that scared me."

"Correct." a wane smile flickered over the diva's lips.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Than why do you try so hard to keep me at arms length Quinn?"

"Me? You're the one that's been avoiding me for the last week."

"And justifiably so given your comments earlier don't you think?"

"I-"

Rachel waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter anyway. That's not why I was 'avoiding' you this past week Quinn-"

"Than why?"

"I was trying to give you space. Space and time to work out whatever it is that keeps you from treating me like... well like a person to be completely honest."

Quinn winced.

Rachel noticed. "Do you think that's too harsh?"

"...No."

"And do you know yet why you have such a hard time treating me like-"

"A friend?"

Rachel silently studied Quinn. For the cheerleader, the few heartbeats before the brunette nodded may has well of been an eternity each.

"-Like a friend."

Another eternity passed by.

"I... I don't know." Quinn dropped her head down, her left foot scuffing the top of wad of gum from earlier that remained as recalcitrant to removal as before.

Rachel hunched her shoulders against the cold. "That's why I stayed away this week Quinn. That's what I meant when I asked why you don't hate me. Until you know the answer to that question..."

"What if I can't answer it?"

Quinn was starting to think Rachel had gone back inside and was trying to work up the courage to confirm her suspicion when she felt a hand close around her own followed by Rachel's head dipping into view.

"You're Quinn Fabray." Rachel said, taking the cheerio's other hand in hers. "You can do anything."

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

As before, sorry about the delay. As I mentioned on my tumblr page (bandrak dot tumblr dot com) yesterday, I decided to move the first bit of chapter eighteen to the end of this chapter. When I did, I felt that the transition from the original end of this chapter ("I had to tinkle.") new 'final' scene ("We should go back insi-") seemed a little sharp and while trying to decide how to soften it, an idea popped into my head, What if Finn showed up at the club?

So now I had to decide whether adding in this potential twist was a good idea or would the story (and you, the reader) be better served by simple re-writing the transition to 'round off' the edges.

Turns out I couldn't decide, despite his appearance here. Now the choice is yours. Your feedback will decide if Finn shows up at the club or if his night out with Puck takes him in some other direction so if you have an opinion one way or the other, please share it.

Thank you :D


	18. Save Me From Myself

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: May 13th, 2011

Sorry for the minor delay. Between waiting for the votes on Finn to come in and trying to find the right 'track' for this chapter, it took a little longer to get done than I hoped. As it is, consider this title temporary for, although I think it's not a bad one, I think there's a better one out there (feel free to make suggestions by the way).

This chapter turned out dialogue heavy (which amuses me since most of it takes place in a very noisy club) so, word count wise, it's one of the shorter chapters (page wise I think it came in at just over 6) which makes sense when you consider it covers something like 20 minutes. Oh, and there's a bit of time twisting at the end. Not much, so hopefully it'll make sense given the context (and time stamp) but if not let me know. I'm not overly happy with the chapter but I'm not sure how to improve it either. If I do make some post posting tweaks I'll mention in in the next **AN**.

ApplesAreAwesome (I really hope you're reading this) I still can't send you a PM through the site so I'd love it if you went over to my tumblr (bandrak dot tumblr dot com) and left me a note. Pretty please?

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Track 6 – Save Me From Myself – Christina Aguilera

* * *

_October 8th, 2010 (Beth +122)_

_Puckerman Family Car, Street In Front Of Hudson Home, 8:03pm_

"Hey man, thanks for doing this." Finn said as he shut the passenger side door behind him.

"Whatever dude." Noah replied as he leaned forward in his seat and used his coat sleeve to wipe away the fog caused by the cold air that had slipped into car alongside the other teen. "I just wants to get my dance on." He threw a cursory glance towards Finn after settling back into his seat then pulled away from the curb. "Buckle up."

"Yeah yeah." the quarterback responded with more than a hint of exasperation as he clipped the safety strap into place.

Puck gave the driver of the car opposite a wave of thanks without lifting his hand from the steering wheel before making a right at the first intersection. "What took you so long anyway? I was waiting out there for, like, ten minutes."

"Sorry. My mom was giving me the fifth degree."

"Third."

The inner ends of Finn's eyebrows touched as he turned his head towards Puck. "What?"

Noah turned to face his friend. "Nothing. So what'd you tell her?"

"That I was going out with you."

"And?"

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No." Puck replied, giving his head a shake as he turned his attention back to the road. "I just wonder if you're sure you want to go through with this."

"I do."

"Because last time yo-"

"I said I do!"

Noah slowly nodded his head twice. "Your funeral."

_Club Rush – Interior, 122w North Street, 8:04pm_

_I'm Quinn Fabray. I can do anything._

Quinn turned her head just far enough to catch sight of the small brunette by her side intently focused on Brit as the blonde girl taught her the lyrics to the entirety of the Starrylambs' song catalogue.

_I can do anything... except answer one stupid question. _

Okay, technically it was more like a half dozen closely related questions but still, the more she tried to think of an answer for any of them, the more it seemed like she'd never find one.

"No, it's three 'yeah' s followed by two 'Uh-huh' s."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Uh-huh, Uh-huh?"

Brit grinned at Rachel. "Yup."

"Oh my god. Will you two stop talking and just listen to the damn band already!"

Brittany, who had until that moment been leaning back against her girlfriend as her latina lover held her around the waist, frowned. "Sa-"

"Santana has a point Brittany, perhaps it would be best if we just listen for now and then once they take a break we can go over any lyrics I didn't quite catch."

Brit tilted her head to the side as she considered Rachel's proposal. "Okay."

Quinn caught the look of relief that briefly washed over her vice-captain's face before it disappeared from view, pressed against the far side of the other blonde's cheek to no doubt whisper sweet nothings before her faux pas got her into trouble.

"Thanks for that." Quinn said after bringing her own lips close to Rachel's ear.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." the diva replied and brought her bottle of diet ginger ale to her mouth an act that left Quinn wondering if she'd just imagined the grin that accompanied the smaller teen's reply.

_Puckerman Family Car, Streets (various), 8:09pm_

"So," Finn began, waking the silence which had mutely curled itself around the two footballers after their initial exchange, "you meeting up with anyone at the club or..."

Puck adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "Nah." he answered, then added. "Well, no one in particular but if the ladies want a piece of the Puckasaurus once he's there I'm not gonna say no."

Finn nodded.

Silence crept back to reclaim its resting place after being so rudely disturbed.

_Club Rush – Interior, 122w North Street, 8:15pm_

"B's out of juice so I'm hitting the bar. You and the midget want anything?" Santana asked in what, if not for the clamour of screaming fans and amplified instruments, would have been called a shout.

_Yeah, stop calling her a midget._

Quinn caught the thought before it reached her throat. "I'll ask." She shouted back and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "You good?"

Rachel's brow creased in puzzlement.

"Drink wise. San's doing a re-fill run."

"Ahh." Rachel nodded. "Yes please. Another ginger ale."

Quinn turned back to relay the order and finished conveying the information just as a fresh five dollar bill appeared over her shoulder.

Before the protest could reach Quinn's lips, Santana killed any potential for debate on the matter by snatching the cash from the brunette's hand.

"And you?" San asked, her eyes remaining fixed on Quinn."

"I'm good."

"She'll have another ginger ale as well. Diet." Rachel called from over her shoulder as another five popped into view.

"Rachel-"

"You have to stay hydrated Quinn, and while water is the preferred beverage for such a task, I think we can safely make the exception for something with a little taste."

Quinn couldn't hear what Santana muttered in reply but she would have sworn on a stack of bibles it was something along the lines of of having already made an exception for something with little taste that evening.

She turned her back on her friend. "Even so, I can pay for my own drinks. It goes both ways you know."

"You can mention that to Santana when she gets back."

"What?" Quinn spun around to find the other cheerleader making her way through the crowd with little sympathy for those blocking the path to the bar."

"If it makes you feel any better, you can buy the next round." Rachel offered once Quinn turned back to face her.

"It's shit like that Berry-"

"Language Quinn."

"That too."

"Mercedes!"

Both girls turned towards the squealing Brittany in time to see her launch herself towards the rubenesque member of New Directions.

"Tina! Kurt! Hey guys look, it's Mercedes Tina and Kurt."

The five exchanged waves and despite their attempts to conceal them, Quinn noticed the glances passed among the three new arrivals noting Rachel's presence alongside the two cheerleaders.

Kurt stepped around the elephant in the room. "Enjoying the show Rachel?"

"Yeah Rach, didn't think you were a fan." Mercedes added as she circled around the pachyderm from the other side.

"I'm not, or rather I wasn't though I'm glad I came. Brittany had an extra ticket and invited me to accompany her this evening."

Quinn caught the glance again, only this time it was less 'wtf' and more 'ahh, that explains it'. For some reason she couldn't quite name, that annoyed her.

"So what brings you three here tonight?" Rachel asked.

Quinn focused one of her H.B.I.C. smiles on the teen boy. "Yeah, this doesn't really seem like your usual either Kurt."

The teen boy's left eyebrow rose in mild curiosity. "It never hurts to expose oneself to new influences Quinn." he replied.

Quinn tried to ignore Rachel's head nodding in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

"But to answer your question, We were planning a girls night in until someone decided we should hit the town."

"Who-"

"Fabray."

Quinn's inquiry was cut short when Santana shoved two bottles against her chest.

"San, look who's here. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt."

Santana turned away from Quinn to greet the newcomers though based on the way Tina tried to backpedal her way through the crowd when the latina's gaze passed over the asian, greet may have been to hopeful a choice of word.

"Isn't it great!" Brit said, the question made irrefutable statement of fact by her tone of excited joy.

Quinn could just make out the half-hearted "Yeah." Santana gave in reply before the dark haired cheerio pulled her girlfriend into her arms and, coincidentally, away from the rest of the glee clubbers.

_Puckerman Family Car, Streets (various), 8:10pm_

Puck's fingers tapped out a beat on the steering wheel as he made the last turn towards their destination. "Almost there."

"Yeah." Finn agreed, both young men resolutely staring forward.

"Any second now."

"Any second."

Puck eased up on the gas pedal. "Finn-"

"I'm doing this. I won't tell anyone you drove me, but I'm doing this."

Noah sucked in a slow breath over his lower lip. "Okay man. You've made up your mind, I'm not gonna try and talk you out of it but lets say that everything goes according to plan... what are you hoping to get out of this."

"I told you-"

"No. You told me where you wanted me to drive you. I'm asking what your end game is."

"I'm not going to change my mind." Finn reaffirmed, his right hand forming a fist where it rested on his lap.

"And I'm not asking you to. All I want to know is if you've thought this thing through."

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Cut the 'tude dude. I'm your friend, your bro, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Says the man who knocked up my girlfriend."

Puck's hands squeezed the steering wheel. "Okay, I deserved that. Fair's fair but that just makes my point. I didn't think my shit through and not only did I nearly lose my best friend because of it but now I've got a kid out there who I will never see, with a girl who will forever blame me for the same no matter how much time passes. So, I'm gonna ask you this one more time, have you thought this shit through?" He pulled the car to a stop by the curb as he finished his inquiry.

Both boys eyed the bright light over the front entrance of their destination silently for several seconds.

Finally, Finn spoke. "All I want to do is say my piece. It's not like I'm gonna ask her to marry me or anything, I just want to talk to her." With that, the quarterback unbuckled his belt, opened his door, and climbed out of the car.

_Club Rush – Interior, 122w North Street, 8:19pm_

"I suppose it's to much to hope for change?" Rachel said, her breath warm against Quinn's ear.

Quinn felt a stab of panic cut through her. How was she supposed to answer that and why was Rachel asking her now. Did the singer really think that she could work out in 20 minutes what she hadn't been able to solve in a week just because they'd talked? Especially when surrounded by all this noise and flashing lights and people and-

"Quinn? Change? Did Santana bring back any change from our drinks."

_Oh. Right. Of course that's what she meant._ "No."

"Then you're definitely buying the next round." Rachel laughed though her smile didn't last long when Quinn failed to join her. "Are you alright?" the brunette asked, leaning in closer as she rested a hand on the cheerleader's arm.

That's when Quinn noticed the three pairs of eyes not-so-surreptitiously watching her.

"I'm fine Berry." she snapped and yanked her arm away.

"I..."

It wasn't so much the quaver in the brunette's voice that did it, though that certainly didn't help, it was the way the smaller girl's expression of hurt surprise turned to sad, knowing, disappointment in the time it took Rachel to look between Quinn, their audience, and back that left the blonde with a bitter taste in her mouth and a sharp ball of guilt in her stomach.

_Now or never Quinn..._

"Well if it isn't all my ladies"

Brittany turned her head towards the voice and waved. "Hi Puck."

Santana spared her self the effort of turning around and gave a flick of her wrist that was equal parts welcoming and dismissive.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, as did Kurt.

Tina glanced down at her shoes.

Rachel turned from Quinn to face the teen standing behind them. "Noah?" Rachel scanned the crowd behind him. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't- Quinn? You're not... oh boy."

_Fabray Home, Front Door, 8:11pm_

"Hello Missus Fabray, is Quinn home?."

Judy smiled at the unexpected visitor. "She just stepped out for a moment Finn, would you like to come in and wait?"

Finn looked over his shoulder to see Puck drive off. "If you don't mind."

"Don't be silly Dear, as far as I'm concerned you're practically family."

* * *

**Author's Footnote:**

Socks are important.

Now that the bad joke out of the way, The final Finn vote was tied 1 to 1 (well, technically you could probably call it 1.5 to .5 but still). I was hoping for a bit higher number of votes but, eh, what can you do. Anyway, I decided to split the (lack of) difference and put Finn in the chapter, just not at the club.

Next week y'all.


	19. Harder To Breathe

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Jun 3rd, 2011

Here it is folks, the much delayed Chapter 19. As I said over on tumblr, I'm not sure it's worth the wait but I hope you still enjoy it anyway.

Be forewarned though, this chapter does a lot of flashbacks, there was a lot I wanted to do with it (maybe why I had such trouble getting it to work ;) ), and a big part of that was getting the story onto the next day time line wise. Unfortunately, there was still a fair chunk of the night left to tell about (as you'll see) so just skipping ahead wouldn't have worked. Hence, the flashbacks.

When in doubt, check the timestamp.

Also, this chapter has been edited and re-edited so many times I'm sure there are still a few typos lurking around in it. if you do find any, please let me know.

One last thing, thank you all for putting up with my moments of doubt as a writer. Your support is greatly appreciated, even if it isn't deserved (especially then :D)

Anyway, this has been too long in the making already so enough of me, on with the story.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Track 7 – Harder To Breathe – Maroon 5

* * *

_October 9th, 2010 (Beth +123)_

_Berry Home. Kitchen, 7:38am_

The preternatural silence that held dominion over the Berry family breakfast continued, disturbed only by the occasional clink of stoneware and cutlery as Rachel loaded the dishwasher under the ever watchful eyes of her fathers.

After making a few adjustments to her handy-work, Rachel closed the appliance. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up in my room re-cataloguing my sheet music." Rather than wait for a reply as was her custom, the brunette headed off to her destination without so much as a glance towards the pair of men still seated at the table.

"Sweetheart," Leroy gaze his husband's arm a gentle squeeze, stopping the smaller man in mid-rise from his seat, "let her be."

"But-"

"I know. I want to too, but now is not the time. When she's ready, she'll come to us"

_Fabray Family Car, Driveway, 9:59am_

"Ahh, there you are Quinn. I was about to come back inside to see what was taking... you..." Both Judy's voice and forced smile faded as a tight jawed, and still silent Quinn dropped into the front passenger seat, keeping her eyes resolutely focused forward. The teen made a pointed show of putting in her ear buds before scrolling through the contents of her iPod.

"Right." The mother of two said softly before shifting the car into reverse. So much for their breakthrough yesterday. "I don't suppose there's any point in me reminding you to put on your-"

The metallic snap of the seat belt being buckled into place by the younger blonde was the closest thing the two women had come to a conversation over the last 13 hours.

This weekend was going to be just tonnes of fun.

Judy Fabray looked over her shoulder, threw her daughter one last glance, sighed, then pulled out of the driveway.

_Club Rush – Interior, 122w North Street, 8:22pm – Oct 8th, 2010_

"Noah? Not that I'm not pleased to see you but what are you doing here?"

"What?" Puck asked, feigning insult as he turned his attention from the quintet opposite to the brunette on his left. "I can't-" his eyes went wide as they slide over to the blonde by Rachel's side "Quinn? You're not... oh boy."

Acutely aware of the half dozen additional pairs of eyes now turned her way thanks to Puck's foreboding aside, Quinn shrugged off their cloying weight. "Not what?" the words dripped with saccharine but the icy glare aimed at Noah made it clear that the speaker's mood was anything but sweet.

The guitarist ran a hand over the strip of hair dividing his scalp and took a deep breath that stretched the already tight t shirt over his muscular chest. Puck gave a shake of his head. "Nothing."

"Puckerman!"

"Noah, ple-"

"Stay out of this Manhands."Quinn snarled as she stepped around the diminutive diva to close the distance between herself and the jock.

"It's nothing Fabray, I swe-"

"Santana." Quinn snapped her fingers as she cut him off and managed to conceal the surprise she felt when the other girl moved to her side without comment, snide or otherwise. Even so, she knew she'd pay for that snap soon enough.

"Puck, don't be a dick and you get to keep yours 'k?" Santana smirked. "Now answer my girl."

Puck flashed the two cheerleaders his most charming smile. It didn't work. With growing unease and shrinking grin, he glanced back and forth between the two. "You don't scare me."

*THWACK*

"OW!" Puck's head snapped around to face his assailant. "What the hell Mercedes?" He demanded.

"Just following Mr Schue's advice, you know, working as a team and all that." Mercedes replied, arms crossed over her chest as she took up position almost, but not quite, between Puck and the two cheerios. "Now answer the question before someone does something stupid."

Puck shot Mercedes a 'this-isn't-over' glare before tossing his gaze over Quinn's shoulder in search of a life line. "Berry?"

"Leave her out of this." Quinn growled as she stepped to the side to block the brunette from his sight.

"Too late."

Quinn spun towards Brit. "What?"

"It's too late. She left after you shouted at her."

Quinn stood staring at her friend for several seconds, blinked, then ran off into the crowd.

"Okay," Kurt was the first to turn away from Quinn as she vanished into the press of bodies. "Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" His eyes danced back and forth between Santana and Puck, neither of whom had moved since Quinn's sudden departure. "Anyone? Anything at all? Anytime now."

_Berry Home, Living Room, 10:06am_

"Hiram-"

"I'm going up there Leroy and you're not going to change my mind."

"And what are you going to do when you get there?" Leroy calmly asked the retreating back of his husband. "Tell her she made a mistake trusting this Fabray girl? You think that will make her feel better?"

Hiram spun around to face the black man "How can you just sit there?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just raise your voice to me because I know that you're feeling frustrated and concerned and I know this not only because I can read you like a book, oh man of mine, but because I feel the same way."

"Then how-" Hiram began in a far less accusatory tone of voice before his husband waved him into silence.

"I can't. Not on my own and that's why I need you here, with me, on this couch, otherwise I'd be up there sooner then you can say Barbara Streisand." Leroy paused and held up his hand in a request for continued silence on the part of his partner before the other man could put to use the deep breath he'd just taken. "And the reason I'm not going to do that is because whatever happened last night, Rachel's not ready to talk about it. Pressing the issue isn't going to help anyone."

Hiram's shoulders slumped. "I know, I know. You're right. I just..."

"Me too." the larger man said as he wrapped his arms around his partner in life. "Me too."

_Club Rush – Exterior, 122w North Street, 8:26pm – Oct 8th, 2010_

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn called out as she burst through the club's front door even before she spotted the brunette standing by the curb.

"So you do remember my name." Rachel said tersely, her back kept to Quinn as she shoved her cell phone back into her coat pocket.

Quinn stopped her approach. "Ra-"

"Than again, I did say you could do anything Quinn... I just forgot to add 'when you want to'. I guess you just don't want to be my friend."

"Tha-"

"Don't." Rachel ordered. "Don't talk, just listen. I know that's a lot to ask of you given your feelings towards me but I need you to listen."

Quinn's meek nod went unseen by the frustrated brunette but her silence was answer enough.

"When Kurt and Mercedes and Tina showed up and you didn't try to distance yourself from me I thought that maybe our last conversation had finally been enough, that things between us were changing. I mean, yes, it's not like they haven't seen us together before but this wasn't glee club, you didn't have to be with me tonight but you were and you weren't trying to hide it or play it off as some sort of coincidence and it's not that I expected everything to change overnight but I thought, just for a moment, that you were ready, that we had taken that first step to being friends instead of... whatever we are."

As much as it stung her that the diva couldn't find a better word to describe their relationship, a breath Quinn hadn't known she was holding during that brief moment of indecision, slipped out in relief when Rachel settled on something other than 'enemy'.

"But I see now that you're not ready, that you'll never be ready. It's not a question of when you'll take that first step or how big it will be when you do because you clearly don't want to take it.

And I know it's not your fault that I let my hope get the better of me Quinn. It's not your fault that I expected more than you could give, after all these years I should have known better, but I'm tired Quinn. Tired of being the only one to put themselves out there, of always being the one trying, always being the one to risk getting hurt and I can't do it anymore, I just can't, not if you can't bring yourself to take even a baby step."

She hadn't bothered to grab her coat before heading outside but it wouldn't have made a difference anyway, the biting chill of the air was nothing next to the numbness that filled Quinn as Rachel's words hammered down on her.

The girl that had never given up on her... had given up.

"Ra-"

"My father will be here in a few minutes to pick me up. Please give my apologies to Brittany and let her know I will reimburse her for the cost of my ticket."

"I-"

"Please Quinn, go back inside. I don't want you to catch a cold on my account this close to sectionals and it would be for the best if you weren't here when my father arrives."

Rachel waited for the swell of music and voices that was the fanfare announcing Quinn's return to the Club to fade behind the click of the latch before she allowed herself to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

_Fabray Family Car, Enroute (roads-various)10:14am_

Hazel eyes reflected back at Quinn from the blank display of her cell. She wasn't sure why she'd brought the damn thing with her anyway. It wasn't like they'd let her use it while she was at the spa and she had turned it off specifically to avoid the text storm she was sure Brittany, at the very least, had been sending her way since they'd parted ways last night.

No, that was a lie. Quinn knew exactly why she'd brought her phone. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Never in a million years would she have though she would ever be too intimidated to send Rachel Berry a text. And it had to be a text because the though of actually talking to Rachel caused Quinn's breath to catch in her throat.

Plus there was no way in hell she'd even attempt to have that conversation while sitting beside her so called mother. Not after the stunt she tried to pull last night. The only reason Quinn was still going on this trip was because she'd be damned if she'd give up on some personal pampering just to spite the woman she shared a roof with.

Getting out of Lima and everyone in it for 24 hours had nothing to do with it.

Nothing at all.

_Club Rush – Interior, 122w North Street, 8:32pm – Oct 8th, 2010_

Brittany was waiting by the door "Q-Bear?"

"I'm... Rachel... She went home Brit. I'm sorry."

"It'll be okay Q." Brit said as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I promise."

"You want to play for the home team Q, find your own damn girlfriend." Santana said wryly as she joined the pair.

"Not now Lopez." Quinn replied but pulled away from Brittany's reassuring embrace. "Where's Puck?"

"Where you left him. For someone not giving it up to him, Mercedes sure can make that boy do what she wants." Santana answered, a smile curled her lips though whether in admiration of their fellow singer or because she had taken Quinn's place in Brit's arms was anyone's guess. "Where's the mi-"

"Rachel went home." Quinn cut off the latina's inquiry.

Santana's eyebrow arched as she watched Quinn set off in search for their former bed mate. "C'mon B, we need to make sure Q doesn't break a nail ripping Puck a new one."

"Just a sec, I got to tinkle again."

"No more peach juice for you tonight." Santana teased as she pulled her girlfriend in for a quick kiss before she turned to follow Quinn.

-o-o-o-

"You WHAT!"

Santana broke through the crowd just in time to see Tina catch Quinn around the waist as the cheerleader lunged at Puck, only just managing to hold the seething Fabray back from rending the footballer limb from limb long enough for Mercedes to lend a hand in restraining the blonde.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the mocha skinned singer demanded to know as she continued to separate Quinn from the blonde's would-be victim.

"He wanted to go. What was I supposed to do?"

"Say No!" Four voices chorused in reply, one of them following up with a string of expletives that left Santana impressed.

Go Fabray.

"Yeah like that would have done anything. You all know what he's like when he gets an idea in his head." Puck pointed out in his defence, his eyes locking on Quinn's. "You better than anybody. He'd have walked or got a cab or hitchhiked or-"

"That doesn't mean you have to drive Finn to my house you stupid F-"

"Wait! What now?" Santana asked, finally re-joining the conversation. She fixed Puck square in her sights. "Am I to understand that you drove Frankenweenie to Q's place?"

"...Yes."

Santana slowly shook her head side to side. ""Puck, you are so dead." she said in amused commiseration.

"And that's just the start." Quinn growled, her attempts to circumvent the blockade between her and Puck, which had been put temporarily on the back-burner, threatening to return in force.

Mercedes stepped into Quinn's glare. "Look, I know what the boy did was stupid-"

"Hey."

"Shut it." Mercedes kept her eyes locked with Quinn's as she threw the order over her shoulder. "What he did was stupid but how 'bout you leave his punishment for later and go deal with Finn instead?"

...

"Santana." Quinn said and turned away from Puck much to Tina's relief.

"I'll drive."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you drive my wheels. Just let me tell Brit okay?"

For the first time since Santana's return, Quinn looked around. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom break." Brittany said from behind Kurt and gave the group a little wave..

"Q needs to go home B so I'm gonna-"

"I'm coming."

"You don't have to Brit-brit. You can stay and listen to the band, San will come right back after she drops me off."

"Yeah B-"

"You need your friends Quinn. I'm your friend. I'm coming." Brittany held Quinn's gaze until the other girl gave a short nod.

Santana took Brit's hand. "Let's do this."

"Hey, any of you see a tall blonde walk by? She dropped these...," The shaggy haired blonde holding a pair of gloves turned an extra wide smile in Mercedes' direction. "Hi."

Puck stepped forward, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his jeans. "Dude, what's up with your mouth? It's like, freakishly huge."

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 10:20am_

Aside from the lone song resting face down in her lap, the stack of sheet music by Rachel's side remained untouched.

For one moment it had looked like their relationship might finally change for the better, for once she really thought the day had finally arrived when Quinn Fabray would start to think of her as, if not a friend, at least a person instead of as a target.

One word. An insult that time and use had left her immune to, should have left her immune to, thought she'd been immune to. Right up until Quinn had said it last night.

Rachel's eyes fell from the opposite wall, the paint miraculously un-affected by the unflinching stare that had beat down on it for hours, and refocused on her hands.

A heavy sigh rushed over her lips.

She tilted her head back against the end of her mattress and brought her knees up to her chest, trapping the paperclip bound pages between chest and thigh, and dug her toes into the soft, yielding, comfort of her carpet.

She'd made it through years of Quinn belittling her, mocking her and hadn't she said last night that it wasn't like she ever expected Quinn to go from tormentor to best buddies at the drop of a hat. Just the change in the time since the cheerleader had signed up for Glee club had been a welcome miracle and that was with their occasionally acrimonious battle for Finn's affections taken into account.

Not to mention recent Finn related events.

It was just that it had hurt so much. Oh not the thought that Quinn and Finn had 'hooked up' the same weekend Finn had been trying to resurrect their own romantic engagement, although that had stung considerably, but hearing Quinn call her 'that' had hurt more.

Which was probably proof enough that she'd been right to tell Finn she wasn't interested.

Maybe she'd been too harsh. Quinn was upset with Noah and it wasn't like the cheerleader had been expecting to spend the night with her any more than she'd been expecting Quinn's presence, surely a slip of the tongue could be forgiven under those circumstances couldn't they?

But that wasn't the question she needed to answer was it?

_Club Rush – Exterior, 122w North Street, 8:35pm – Oct 8th, 2010_

"She didn't mean it."

"Brittany," Rachel sighed, turning to face the dancer, "if Qui- why aren't you wearing your coat? It's freezing out here."

"She didn't mean it." Brit repeated, taking neither heed of, nor action on, Rachel's concern for her attire. "Quinn was just mad at Puck. She wasn't trying to be mean."

She wasn't the only member of new directions with selective hearing.

"Go back inside Brittany, Santana will kill me if you get frostbite standing out here."

"Come with me, you and Quinn can-"

"Enough!" Rachel snapped, her eyes dropping almost immediately to her hands as a wave of guilt swept through her. Shouting at the blonde was like kicking a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Rachel said, then pulled her gloves off her hands. "If you're going to stay out here at least put these on."

"What about your hands?"

"I'll be fine. My father will be here in a few minutes and I can use my coat pockets until then." Rachel replied, playing the part of den mother as she spoke and tugged the gloves onto the other teen's hands.

"You could come back inside."

"Brittany..." The brunette sighed again. "Why is this so important to you."

"For the same reason it's important to you."

Rachel lifted her head to look Britt in the eye. "And why is that."

"Because... you both need friends."

A half smile tugged on Rachel's lips. "Quinn has friends."

"Not you."

Rachel's eyes dipped down for a moment before slowly returning to Brittany's. The smaller girl reached out with her right hand to brush blonde locks from the other's temple. "You really don't see the world the way everyone else does do you?"

"Nope."

Rachel pulled her hand back then stuffed both into her coat pockets. "It must be nice."

"You're not coming back inside are you?"

"Nope."

Brittany's frown was almost enough to make Rachel reconsider. She forced herself to take a step back.

"No." Rachel said when Brit started to take of the gloves. "You can give them back to me on Monday."

Brittany nodded twice then turned back towards the club.

"Rachel?" she said, her hand resting on the door's push bar.

"...Yes?"

"Don't give up on what you want."

_Pierce Home, Brittany's room, 10:31am_

Santana inhaled deeply. "Either I've died and gone to heaven or your mom is making her pancakes again." She said, her statement followed by a contented sigh. Whichever was the case, life was good.

...

"B?" When no reply was forthcoming, the latina cracked one eye open and forced herself to break open the cocoon of warmth that was the overstuffed comforter covering her from head to toe.

"M-hm."

Santana pushed herself up on one elbow, her other eye blinking open as she scanned the room for the source of the soft reply until she spotted Brittany sitting at her desk, one foot up on the chair, the other hooked around one of the carved, wooden legs, and staring at something in her hand.

"B?"

"I saved you some pancakes." Brit said, her eyes still focused on whatever she held cupped against her palm.

As much as she hated it, Santana knew what she needed to do.

"Babe?" she climbed out of the bed and crossed over to her girlfriend but not before grabbing the comforter to wrap around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Quinn-"

Santana's head slumped forward and a let out a weary sigh.

"Quinn," Brittany repeated, "hasn't replied to my texts. Do you think she's okay?"

"I'd be more worried about Hudson." Santana answered, bending over to rest her head on Brit's shoulder as she added the blonde to the protection of the comforter.

"San-"

"I'm sure Q's fine B. She's probably just sleeping in after the mother of all rows, pun intended."

Brittany's face scrunched up. Even though Santana couldn't see it she opened her mouth to answer the question she knew was coming.

"We should have stayed with her last night."

Okay... not what she was expecting. Santana shuffled around to the side so she could look at her girl eye to eye.

"B, she didn't want us to stay with her. We asked, remember?"

"So? You said we weren't dating.. People lie San, sometimes to themselves."

Santana blinked. It was the best answer she could think of. Apparently it was enough.

Brit pulled back from the kiss. "Pancakes."

"What?" It had been a really good kiss.

"Get dressed so you can have your pancakes."

"Oh, right. Love you."

"Love you."

Santana ducked in for another kiss, grabbed her outfit from the previous night then headed for the bathroom to get changed.

Brit turned back to her phone.

_Fabray Family Car, Enroute (roads-various)10:36am_

How much further was this damn Spa anyway?

If she had to sit through one more minute of her Mother casting sidelong glances her way she was going to scream. Again.

Given the crap the older woman had tried to pull last night, she might just scream anyway. It sure as hell couldn't make things any worse. And then, once Quinn got back home, she could scream at the other meddler in her life.

A smile creased her lips. On second thought it was probably best to wait and get them in the same room so she could get all her screaming done at once. Berry would kill her if she shouted herself hoarse before Sectionals.

The grin lasted a heartbeat longer then it took the mental image of a finger waggling, diatribe delivering, Rachel to form in her minds eye.

Frick!

"Quinn I know you're upset with me right now but that's no excuse for using that sort of language."

The brunette in her head nodded in agreement.

Quinn growled as she gave the cord of her headphones a vicious yank, tearing the miniature speakers from her ears.

"After what you tried last night, you're really going to give me attitude over my choice of language?" It was out of her mouth before she knew she was going to say it and part of her, the part of her that had ached every day after she'd been thrown out of her home, that had lived in fear since the day her mother had taken her back that it was only a matter of time before she did something or said something, real or imagined, to end up back on the streets, the part of her that had kept her awake last night until the first pink of dawn peeked through her bedroom window, cringed.

But there was no going back now. One way or another, this was going to happen. One way or another, things were going to change.

_Fabray Home, Living Room, 8:44pm – Oct 8th, 2010_

"Thanks again for the lemon square Missus Farbray."

"Please dear, call me Judy, and it's no trouble at all. Quinn can be such a finicky eater at times and I like a man who shows his appetite."

Finn paused mid bite. What was the name of that movie Puck was always talking about? The Graduation? Whatever it was, Finn really hoped he wasn't about to end up part of a real life re-enactment.

"Danks?" he mumbled around the mouthful of baked goods before quickly swallowing. "Um," the quarterback brushed the cloth napkin across his lips, "is Quinn going to be back soon because I can-"

"She should be home any moment dear.

"It's just, you said that like, half an hour ago, and she's still not-"

Both of them turned towards the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Finn swallowed again.

"Maybe I should-"

"Mother?" Quinn's sharp interrogatory entered the room seconds ahead of her. "You." She added, shooting a quick glare in her Ex's direction before focusing on the older woman.

Quinn crossed her arms, "Can I speak to you in the kitchen _Mom_?" It may have been a question but sounded more like a demand the way it slipped off the cheerio's tongue.

"Don't be rude Quinnie, you have a visitor. Whatever you want to talk to me about can wait." Judy replied as she rose from her seat. "Now I'll just leave you two kids alone so you ca-"

"What are you up to?"

"Me or..." Finn dropped his eyes to avoid the narrowed pair turned in his direction.

"Quinn, I won't have you treating you-"

"He's not my guest! I went out tonight, to a club, with my friends, I didn't invite him over. I'm not the one that let him in."

"I should probably ju-"

"Sit down." Both Fabray's barked at Finn.

"Quinn, the boy clearly cares about you. The least you can do is let him say whatever he came here to say."

Quinn took a step back in disbelief.

"You can't be serous."

"Of course I am, He's a fine boy, there's nothing wrong with hi-"

"I don't love him. Right now I don't even like him and even if I did, I don't like you trying to decide who is and isn't right for me. I am not going to end up like you!"

Judy's mouth opened, then closed. Her right hand patting the blonde strands that made up the bun of hair on the back of her head. "I... I'm feeling a little tired. If you'll excuse me." She left the room, keeping as far from her daughter as she could in the process.

"...Qu-"

"Go! Whatever you came here for, just leave."

"Okay." Finn got up from his seat and headed for the door, stopped, turned back to grab the half eaten lemon square, stopped again as he felt Quinn's eyes turn in his direction, turned around and left.

Only after she heard the front door close that she grabbed the nearest throw pillow, pressed it against her face, and screamed.


	20. I Heard You Talking

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Jun 12th, 2011

Sorry again for the delay folks. In the end, this chapter turned out a little longer than I was expecting and that's after I decided to move what was going to be the last scene to the start of the next chapter. Not a lot of payoff this time around, mostly just sets things up for the big run up to the end of the story (which I'm still thinking will be in 3-5 chapters).

Thank you again for your continued support.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Track 8 – I Heard You Talking - Jeremy Kay

* * *

_October 9th, 2010 (Beth +123)_

_Berry Home, Rachel's Room, 10:30am_

*BEEP-beep BEEP-beep BEEP-beep*

The insistent audible reminder hijacked Rachel's train of thought and she reluctantly turned to look at her alarm clock.

Half an hour left. She should get ready. She really shouldn't miss it and it might help. At the very least it could be a welcome distraction and she could use one given the increasingly circular track her thoughts had been on.

Her bag was already packed, she always had it packed. Her coat was down by the door, she'd grab that on the way out. Her phone...

Now where had she put that?

Rachel stood up, placing the sheet music that had been on her lap onto the end of her bed instead, and ran her eyes over her room in search of the elusive mobile.

_Lets see. I thanked Dad for coming to pick me up, hung up my coat, excused myself so I could come up here... Did I leave it in my pocket?_

_No. I took it out of my pocket so I could turn it off when I was in the car and then kept it in my hand. I don't remember putting it down when I came in so I must have brought it up here..._

_Honestly Rachel, one little comment from Quinn and your memory goes right out the window. I expect better from you, me, us._

_If only the rest of last night was so easily forgotten._

_No. Stop that. Find the phone and then it's off to-_

"Ah-hah! There you are."

A small, triumphant smile tugged at the diva's lips as she closed in on the re-discovered cell phone and picked it up.

And paused. Her reflection stared back at her from the powerless display.

Maybe she didn't need her phone just this once.

"Don't be stupid, just turn it on." Rachel berated herself then pressed down on the power button with her thumb and watched the start up screen replace the mirrored image of her face.

**17 missed text messages**

Her grip tightened on the phone.

Brown eyes flicked towards the clock. Twenty-seven minutes left. Best to leave them till afterwards then, perhaps after dinner would be a good time to-

Rachel's eyes returned to the cellphone's screen to see her fingers had already made the decision for her.

Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, they all seemed to be from Brittany. Rachel did her best to ignore the twinge disappointment that little fact gave her as she continued to scroll through the list.

Wait, go back. Too far, too far. Other way. Go back. Find it. It hadn't said Brittany, it had said Qu...

...Finn...

Oh...

*We can dance if we want to*

*We can leave your friends behind*

*'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance*

*Well they're no friends of mine*

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**I think my phn is brk b-cuz u and Q didn't rply 2 my txts so if u get this pls rply**

Rachel looked back at her alarm clock. Twenty-six minutes to go now. She could ignore it, still put off replying until later. She was already 16 texts behind after all, a few more couldn't hurt. Besides, whatever it was the dancer wanted to talk to her about clearly involved Quinn and Rachel wasn't sure how much assistance she could offer where the cheer captain was concerned.

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**San says Q's fine but I'm worried her fight w Finn was xtra bad.**

Why would Quinn have had a fight with Finn? He wasn't even at the club last night.

Unless... No. Even Finn wouldn't have been foolish enough to... and even if he was, Noah surely would have... than again, this was Finn and Noah they were talking about.

Rachel's lips pressed thin as she quickly scanned through the missed texts, silently cursing teenage boys in general and Puck and Finn in particular as she decoded Brit's electronic shorthand to learn the tale of what had happened after her departure from the club.

_Idiots!_

_Stupid, stupid idiots!_

_Stupid, brain dead, boneheaded idiots!_

Her annoyance with the two jocks was straying into anger territory by the time she reached the lone text from Finn.

_You stupid, thoughtles- ...oh._

Another glance at the clock. Twenty-three minutes.

Rachel's fingers tapped across the miniature keyboard, sending a flurry of messages to Brit with only the occasional pause to read a suggestion or question from the other girl.

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**got it. C u l8r**

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**Q is lucky 2 hv a friend like u.**

The crinkle of paper as she sat down on her bed drew Rachel's attention from Brit's last text and she rose off the mattress far enough to grab the offending source from beneath her.

Rachel read the title on the sheet music.. "Lets hope she feels the same way." She whispered as she leaned down to place 'The Only Exception' with the rest of its musical notation brethren, then headed downstairs.

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Room, 10:41am_

"Okay Babe," Santana said, fingers combing through her hair as she returned to her girlfriend's room, "it's times to gets our pancakes on."

Aw crap! Santana caught Brit's expression and swallowed a sigh since she clearly wouldn't be swallowing pancakes anytime soon.

Brittany released her lower lip from the grip of her teeth. "Promise you won't be mad?"

Damn stupid being in love. She really wanted those pancakes.

The latina barely had time to finish opening her arms in invitation before Brit's were wrapped around her waist. Santana returned the blonde's embrace and pressed a kiss against her lover's forehead.

"I promise."

_Berry Home, Living Room, 10:43am_

"It's almost eleven." Hiram Berry said, the right foot sitting on his left knee silently tapping down the remaining seconds.

Leroy licked the tip of his pointer finger, turned the page of his book, and nodded. "I know." he said

"She has dance class at eleven."

"I know."

Hiram switched feet, the left now beating out time's tempo over his right knee. "She's already missed her morning vocal lesson."

"I know."

"She never misses her vocal lessons."

Leroy closed his book and placed it on the arm of the couch. "I know."

"Can you say anything other than 'I know'?"

"I know."

"Not funny!"

"I kn- Sorry, sorry." Leroy grabbed hold of the throw pillow by his side and held it up defensively as his less than amused husband turned a glare on him so theatrical the black man half expected to hear a standing ovation. "What do you want me to do Hiram? We've alwa-"

"Dad, Daddy, I'm going out. I should be back in an hour or so."

Both men turned towards the blur of argyle and brown hair that had snapped past before jointly bolting for the hallway.

"Do you want a drive to your class sweetheart?"

"Oh... right... dance class..." Rachel said softly, pausing half way through pulling on her knee length red coat.

Leroy glanced over at his husband. "Isn't that where you're headed sweetpea?"

"Actually... no." Rachel finished pulling on her coat and started to do up the oversized white buttons. "I have something else I need to do but I'll be sure to call Madam Semenyaka and let her know about my absence from today's lesson." she explained, a soft sigh escaping her lips after giving the coat's pockets a quick pat down.

Hiram took a step forward."Rachel, I demand to know where you're going."

The petite brunette slowly turned towards her parents. "I'm going to help a friend Daddy."

_Fabray Family Car, Enroute (roads-various), 10:41am_

"After what you tried last night, you're really going to give me attitude over my choice of language?"

"You can be mad at me all you want Quinn but I raised you better than that. And for the record I didn't 'try' anything last night. Finn came over entirely on his own to talk to you, no-"

"You let him in, You gave him snacks for Christ's sake."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, I will not ask you to watch your language again! An-"

"Good! It'll save me having to ignore you."

Judy's grip tightened around the steering wheel. Now was not the time to let her emotions get the better of her.

"And what would you have had me do? Leave the poor boy out on the doorstep all night long?"

"Yes!"

"Quinn-"

"No Mom, I was out. You should have told him to come back tomorrow or, better yet, call. You should not have brought him in for a nightcap and then tried to set us up."

"I didn't try to-"

"Yes you did and we both know it." Quinn snapped, cutting her mother's denial short.

They did. Judy knew it was useless to protest any further. "He's a good boy." the older woman said by way of excuse

"I don't love him."

"That's not true. I remember how you two were before... before-"

"I got knocked up by another guy? Is that what you're having such a hard time saying?"

Judy kept her eyes focused on the road. "It's not a mother's proudest moment Qu-"

"Neither is letting your husband throw your pregnant daughter out of your house."

"I said I-"

Quinn turned towards her window and softly added, "Or giving your daughter up for adoption."

She watched the faint reflection of her mother's hand reach towards her, stop, then return to the steering wheel.

"Quinn... I love you. I meant it when I said the two happiest days of my life where when I had you and your sister. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Finn doesn't make me happy."

"He did."

"That was before... everything." Quinn shook her head "And I don't think he made me happy even then. Not really."

"...Did the other boy?" Judy asked after a moments hesitation.

"Puck?" Quinn asked, then answered before her Mother could reply. "No." She turned away from the window. "Did Dad?"

The corners of Judy's lips pulled down.

"You don't have to-"

"No. It's not that. I just... I don't know. I thought he did, it's one of the reasons I married him but by the end... I can't remember when it stopped, when he stopped."

"I'm sorry."

Judy looked over at her daughter. "It had nothing to do with you Quinn."

"No, not that. I'm sorry for what I said last night, about not wanting to end up like you."

"You were angry, we all do stupid things when we're angry."

"Tell me about it." Quinn mumbled as she looked at her phone.

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Room, 10:48am_

"You promised you wouldn't get mad." Brittany said from her spot on the edge of her bed as she watched her lover pace back and forth.

"I'm not mad."

"You look mad."

"I'm not mad!"

"You sound mad."

"I'm N-" Santana closed her eyes and silently counted down from ten as she drew in a long, slow, breath through her nose. Her temper had always been a problem for her but she's always managed to keep it in check around her Brit. Well, almost always.

"I'm not mad," She said softly. "I'm just... Look B, I know you're trying to help Q and all that but I don't think she's going to see it that way."

"Why not?"

Santana got as far as "Because..." before running out of answer.

"Because she always has to be the strong one?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"But she can't always-"

"I know that B, you know that, frick I bet even Q knows it but that doesn't mean she's ready to let anyone live her life for her."

"We're not-"

"She won't see it like that."

"What about Rachel?"

A single, harsh laugh leapt from Santana's throat. "This was her idea, I say let her take the fall. This whole stupid mess is her fault anyway."

"No."

"It so is. If she hadn't been stringing Finnocence alo-"

"No Santana. It's not her fault. What Finn did isn't Rachel's fault. What Puck did isn't Rachel's fault. What Quinn did isn't Rachel's fault. Plus I promised Rachel we'd help her."

"Don't remind me." Santana muttered darkly, her eyes rolling in distaste.

"It's not Quinn's fault either."

Santana's met her girlfriend's determined gaze.

"It's not mine-"

"I know." Brit closed the space between them and took the dark haired girls hands in her own, never once breaking eye contact. "She's family San. And family helps family, even when they don't want help. Especially then."

Santana squeezed the hands holding hers and knew she'd lost yet another argument to the blonde. For someone so many people thought of as an airhead, the girl could debate like a pro when she wanted to. "...Fine. I'll do it for you and Q but that's it."

Brittany smiled as she leaned in to press her forehead against the other girl's. "You're the best San."

A grin cracked the surface of Santana's scowl. "And don't you forget it."


	21. Someday

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: June 17th, 2011

A few hours later then I would have liked but, hey, at least it's a Friday.

Another set up chapter, things should start to wrap up next chapter and it looks like chapter 23 will be the last. If not, chapter 24 definitely will be.

Thank you again for sticking with me this long and for those of you who have reviewed and I haven't replied yet. I'll try to get to it over this weekend. It's the very least I can do to thank you for taking the time out of your day to let me know what you think. Lastly, a huge shout out to everyone who has Alerted/Favourited myself and/or my storied. Next to reviews, seeing the little notice that someone likes my writing is my second favourite way to start a day.

Actually, no so lastly. Over the last few weeks I've inherited (sort of) a glee based rp on tumblr and we could use a few extra players so if anyone's interested, you can head over to youretheonegleerp dot tumblr dot com and drop a message in the old ask box. Thanks

Now we're done.

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Track 8 - Someday - Nickle Back

* * *

_October 9th, 2010 (Beth +123)_

_Berry Car, Enroute (roads-various), 10:58am_

"I apologize again for my absence today Madam Semenyaka and I thank you for your understanding... Yes, I should be in attendance for our next class... I will Madam Semenyaka... Thank you again... Do-briy dyen to you as well."

Rachel reflexively checked to see if she'd missed any messages while talking to her dance instructor after ending the call, despite the lack of audio alert during the conversation, then tucked her phone back into her coat pocket while continuing to hold onto the mobile.

"You didn't tell her why you were going to miss your class today."

Rachel adjust her seatbelt with her free hand. "True."

Leroy looked over at his daughter. "You didn't tell us either."

"Not true. I told you I was going to help a friend. Turn right here please."

The dark skinned man guided the car around the corner. "But you didn't tell us which friend."

"...True."

"Any chance you might?"

"Of course."

"Oh. Really?"

"But not right now."

"Ahh. Can I as-"

*We can dance if we want to*

*We can leave your friends behind*

*'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance*

*Well they're no friends of mine*

"One moment Dad." Rachel said, pulling her cell from her pocket as she spoke.

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**We r almost thr. U?**

_Lopez Car, Enroute (roads-various), 11:01am_

*When you wish upon a star*

*Makes no difference who you are*

*Anything your heart desires*

*Will come to you*

_**From: Rachel (555-3482)**_

**I'll be there shortly.**

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Santana asked from the driver's seat, her head resting on her left hand, right holding the bottom edge of the steering wheel.

"Because you love me and my sweet lady kisses." Brittany replied, smiling briefly at her cellphone before dropping it onto her lap.

"So sexy blackmail then?"

"And you love Quinn too."

"But mostly the sexy blackmail."

The blonde turned a frown towards the other girl. "San."

"Fine. Fifty-fifty."

Brit leaned over the stick shift and kissed the other girl on the cheek. "Much better."

"Better would be you and me back in your bed and with a lot less clothes on."

"Later."

Santana's head snapped around. It hadn't been said, and she hadn't wanted to press the point, but she was under the impression that the lady love lockdown was still in effect. She sure as hell hadn't gotten any last night. "Seriously?"

"Ser- SAN!"

The dark haired teen turned back to the road with just enough time to spare to swerve back into her own lane. The angry blare of the on-coming drivers horn fading away behind them.

"Maybe we should talk about this later."

"Deal."

*When you wish upon a star*

*Makes no difference who you are*

*Anything your heart desires*

*Will come to you*

"Rachel says 'Keep your eyes on the road'." Brit read aloud

"What?" Santana looked into her rearview mirror. "That wasn't her was it?"

Brit half turned in her seat to look out the back window. "No."

"Then how the frick did sh-"

*When you wish upon a star*

*Makes no difference who you are*

*Anything your heart desires*

*Will come to you*

Brit turned back to her phone's screen again. "She says 'Because you're a terrible driver and as I've told you before, I have a sixth sense'."

"See that, right there, that's why we don't like her."

"You did almost drive into that other car."

"That's not the point. Girl's got some weird ass freaky shit going on and she's, like, obsessed with Fab-."

"San." Brittany said, interrupting her girlfriend's rant as gently as she could.

"Yeah?"

"You just drove past it."

"Frick!" The squeal of tires provided back-up for the curse.

_North Jackson Street, Lima Ohio, 11:04am_

"So this is the 'friend' you're helping? You know you could have just told us it was him Cupcake." Leroy turned away from the home Rachel's piecemeal directions had let them to.

Rachel said nothing as she leaned forward in her seat to look across the street through the window on her Father's side of the car.

"Cupcake?"

"I'm sorry Dad. I know I can tell you both anything and it's not that I'm trying to keep anything from you, I just don't know what to tell you yet."

"What do you mean? If you're in some kind of trouble-?"

Rachel sat back in her seat. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. But-"

The teen placed her smaller hand over his and squeezed "Then trust me just a little longer Dad. I promise I'll tell you everything when I get home tonight. One way or another, I'll know what there is to tell you by then."

Leroy silently held his daughters gaze for several seconds before nodding. "Okay."

"Thank you Dad." Rachel pressed a quick kiss against his cheek "And here's one for you to give Daddy." She said, before adding a second kiss just to the left of the first.

"You'll call when you're ready to get picked up."

"If I have to, yes. I'll have a ride home should things go to plan." Rachel replied as she unbuckled her belt.

Leroy resisted the urge to ask Rachel to provide a little more detail about this plan. "Love you." He said instead as he watched his little girl climb out of the car.

"Love you too." Rachel said, her head ducking back into view to blow him an extra kiss before she closed the door behind her.

_**To: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**I'm here.**

Rachel clicked send then turned her eyes towards her destination as she tucked the phone back into her pocket. This was it. Everything and everyone was in place. All she had to do now was cross the road. She pulled her gaze off the house opposite and checked to make sure the road was clear.

_C'mon feet. You know how to do this._ She thought, giving both ends of the street another safety check as she urged her body into taking the first step.

_If Santana finds out you brought her into this only to back out yourself at the last minute..._

That did it. One step followed the other and soon Rachel found herself standing by the front door to her objective.

_Now knock._

_Puckerman Home, Front Hallway, 11:05am_

"Well _hello_ Ladies"

"Aint gonna happen Puckerman." Santana shot down the boy's ever ready fantasies before they got off the ground and rolled her eyes as she pushed past him with Brittany in tow."

"Rachel sent us." The blonde explained over her shoulder as Santana lead her down the hallway."

"What?" Noah asked and started to follow the two cheerleaders only to turn around after a few steps to close the front door. "Since when did you start taking orders from Berry?"

"It's not like that." Santana bristled at Puck as he walked into the living room. She tossed him the cd case in her hand. "Aretha Franklin Puck?"

"What? I can't like the classics?"

"We're here for Quinn." Brit said, giving the Latina's hand a squeeze as she tried to get the conversation back on track.

"She's not here."

"We know that idiot."

"Look Lopez-"

"Guys."

Both teens turned towards Brit.

"Quinn's still mad about what Finn did last night-"

"Thanks to you." Santana injected, her narrowed eyed, accusatory glare aimed squarely at the football player.

"And because she had a fight with Rachel," Brit continued on, ignoring the interruption, "so we're here to help Quinn get un-mad."

"When did Quinn have a fight with Rachel." Puck asked, in no way attempting to divert attention away from his own role in the previous night's events.

"Doesn't matter." said Santana. "All that matters is that we help the midget so we can all go back to our regularly scheduled lives."

"And I'm supposed to...?"

"Help." Brit said, getting up from her spot on the couch.

"By?"

"Not being a giant dick. If you can manage that." Santana answered, leading Brit back out of the room.

"Sorry, can't do anything about that. It's all genetics baby." Puck fired back, a smirk on his face as he followed the pair towards the front door.

His coat hit him in the face.

Santana returned his glare with a smirk of her own. "Put it on big boy."

*Knock Knock Knock*

_Hudson Home, Front Door, 11:08am_

*Knock Knock Knock*

Silence. Rachel started to plan how to explain her failure to her co-conspirators when the muffled sounds of approaching feet followed by a call of "One sec." filtered through the painted hardwood.

"Hell- oh. Rachel... Hi."

"Finn."

"I wa- Is that your Dad?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see her Father wave sheepishly from the still parked car.

"Yes." She replied, turning back to Finn. "He drove me here. It was part of our agreement."

"Agreement? What-"

"While the answer to the question I'm sure you are about to ask is partially related to why I am here, it is not important enough to delay our discussion. May I come in?"

"Uhh..." Finn brushed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Sure. Of course."

"Thank you." Rachel stepped inside, turning her body to get past his. "Is your Mother home?"

"No, work thing. She went in about an hour ago."

"Please let her know I say hello." She asked, coming to a stop a few feet down the hall. "She was always very nice to me when we were dating."

"She likes you."

"I like her." Rachel returned Finn's cautious smile. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here?"

"It's about my text last night right?"

"Yes."

"You know you could have just sent me one back, you didn't have to come here in person. Not that I don't want you here or anything I just-"

"Finn."

"Shut up?"

"Something like that. Have you talked to Quinn yet? I assume you sent her a text as well."

"No and I did." Finn replied after a moments hesitation to make sure he had his answers in the right order. "About ten actually."

"And she hasn't replied to any of them?" Rachel asked, brushing at the sleeve of her coat.

"No."

"I wouldn't be too concerned. Brittany sent her several as well and she hasn't heard back yet either."

"Rachel?"

The singer lifted her eyes to meet Finn's "Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, 11:12am_

The mood in the car as it pulled into the Spa's half full parking lot was considerably better then it had been pulling out of the driveway an hour earlier but both Fabray women were taking extra care to keep it that way as they climbed out of the car.

"We're a little early." Judy noted after looking at her watch. "Would you like to stop by the gift shop first?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Quinn replied, tucking her hands into her coat pockets against the cold. A puzzled expression crossed her face when her fingers encountered unexpected resistance as she followed her Mother inside.

Gloves. Quinn looked down at the insulated cloth in her hands and the corners of her lips curled upwards.

"Oomph!"

"Ooph!"

Quinn stumbled back, her eyes snapping up to meet her Mother's. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"I'm fine Mom. Just got a little distracted is all." Quinn stuffed the gloves back into her pocket

"Hello Ladies, Anything I can help you with today?"

Both Quinn and her Mother turned to the twenty-something auburn haired spa worker.

"We have an appointment for eleven forty-five."

"Alright, can I get you a complementary glass of spa water?"

"I'm good thanks." Quinn replied. Cucumber flavoured water wasn't her idea of something worth a complement.

"Same here." Judy replied.

"Okay then. If there's anything we here at Serenity Valley can do to make your stay more enjoyable, please let myself or one of the other relaxation specialists know."

It took considerable willpower on Quinn's part not to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, we will." Judy said, linking her arm with her daughters as she spoke then turned to continue on to the gift shop.

"Relaxation specialists?" The older woman whispered in a mix of amusement and disbelief. "Do you think that's a two year or a four year course?"

Quinn burst into laughter.

_Hudson Home, Front Door, 11:17am_

"And you think that will get Quinn to forgive me?" Finn asked doubtfully.

Rachel nodded slowly "I do."

"And you want Quinn to forgive me because...?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

Rachel could hear the harmonics of hope in his reply. "Finn, you're my friend. As your friend, I want to help you. That's all this is about."

Finn slumped into the overstuffed chair he sat in. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Now we just need to make Quinn see that."

"No." He shook his head, "Not about Quinn, well yeah that too, I meant about everything. About the kiss, about not telling you, all of it. I'm sorry to you Rachel."

"No you're not."

Finn leaned forward in his seat. "Wh-"

"I don't find you sorry Finn. I think you're wonderful. Not perfect, but wonderful none-the-less. If I didn't, I never would have been with you in the first place."

"Did... Did you love me?"

"...Yes."

"Do you still?"

"Yes." Rachel stood up from the couch. "As a friend. You should get your coat on, they'll be here any minute."


	22. It's About Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally posted: Dec 2nd, 2011

Where to start? First off, this chapter has been a long time in coming and I am as sorry for that as I appreciate those of you who have hung in there and those of you who have taken the time to send me your words of encouragement despite my prolonged silence. A lot had happened over the time between chapter 21, some of it very personal, most of it not. One thing I well mention here however, not to garner your sympathy but because it actually has some bearing on this chapter, is this:

My grandfather passed away.

It was, truthfully, a long time coming. He had spent over a year in hospital and in the end, his quality of life was, lets just say it could have been a lot better. None-the-less, when the end did come, it was fast and, despite all the time we had to prepare, it was no less of a blow to the family. The night it happened, I had (understandably) some trouble getting to sleep so I turned to my trusty sleep aide, my iPod, and hit shuffle. This song, the title of this chapter, was the first song to play.

As cruel a sense of humour as Fate can have at time, I have to admit that, lying there in the dark, I laughed.

The following days would be short on laughter to say the least, though many a chuckle were shared at the wake as we traded our favourite stories about a man that had played so large a part in my life that I never realized how big a part it was until he was gone. I won't dedicate this chapter to him as he was never a huge fan of Glee, but I will consider it his final gift to me, and through me, to you.

For those of you eager to see some Faberry-ship fun, I'm sorry. This chapter isn't the one for you. It is, as I had originally planned, very Quinn-centric and, while it touches on a number of the relationships in her life, the focus is on the one she has with her mother. I had always meant for chapter 22 to focus on Quinn and her Mother but the tone changed considerable over the months I worked on it. In re-reading "Some Frienemy Advice", I came to realize that I had painted a very two dimensional picture of Judy Fabray, both here and in my other story "Why" and I've done my best in this chapter to flesh her out a little more. If the Judy in this chapter seems at odds with the Judy from earlier, it is only because I haven't yet taken the time to go back and tweak those earlier chapters.

Well, that and my failings as an author.

Anyway, enough rambling. I've kept you all waiting long enough. Go. Read. Chapter 23 wont be far behind.

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Track 10 - It's About Time - Lillix

* * *

_October 9th, 2010 (Beth +123)_

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Gift Shop, 11:22a_

One hundred percent organic soap. An all natural blend of plant oils and botanical extracts. Vegan friendly. Dye free. Not tested on animals.

Quinn turned the inch thick bar over in her hands, her left eyebrow quirked upwards as she studied the murky brown surface. For all its natural goodness, it was ugly as sin too. Were those twigs in there?

She turned the soap back over and eyed the hand written price tag stuck to the paper band that, according to the fine print by the familiar tri-arrow logo declared itself to be made of 100% recycled material, wrapped around the bar. Expensive too. Must be worth it thought, Rachel's skin always looked amazing. Not that she'd ever told the brunette that.

Not that she'd ever get the chance now.

"Quinn," Judy's derailed Quinn's train of thought as she approached her daughter from a near by display with a bottle in her hand, "what do you think of this? It says it's '...a select blend of all natural ingredients that help to promote a healthy shine and silky feel to even the most damaged hair...' " Judy sniffed at the open cap. "It smells nice. Vanilla and- What's that?"

Quinn turned towards her mother, twisting her wrist enough for the older woman to read the label. "Soap."

Judy took the bar and sniffed at it. Her nose wrinkled. "A little heavy on the citrus for my tastes." she said and offered the soap back. "Did you want to get it?"

_Not for me. _Quinn reclaimed the soap from her mother and weighed it in her hands. She shook her head and returned the bar to the shelf. "No point filling up our lockers with a bunch of stuff we can just as easily get before we leave."

"Doesn't mean we can't make up our shopping lists now though." Judy said with a wink then held out the bottle of shampoo. "Now, tell me what you think of this."

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Front Desk, 11:38 a.m._

"Now if you'll just turn in your cell phones, mp3 players, pagers, etcetera, Kaylee will take you to room eight Missus Fabray and Bridgette will take you to room one Miss Fabray."

"Mizz."

"Pardon?" Asked the redhead behind the check in counter's sparsely decorated, bamboo top.

Judy's eyes briefly dropped to the name tag pinned to the confused ginger demure white top. "Saffron is it? It's Mizz, not Missus."

"Oh... I'll be sure to update our files Mis- Mizz Fabray."

"Thank you."

Quinn watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye. Neither of them had made any special effort to bring up her father, or any effort at all really, since Beth's birth. Quinn thought she had long since made peace with her father's absence from her life but the twinge she felt of something she couldn't quite name when she realized she didn't even know if her parents were still talking left her wondering if that was the truth. Either way, the subject of one Russel Fabray would have to wait a little longer for reasons that had nothing to do with the often rocky terrain that was her relationship with her mother.

She turned her eyes forward as Judy handed the receptionist her cell phone, a three year old no frills model that no self respecting teenager would be seen dead with.

Judy turned to her daughter. "I'll see you for the seaweed wrap."

"Yeah." Quinn agreed, her gaze briefly holding her mother's as she flashed a quick smile before her mother was led away by the relaxation therapist from earlier. She turned towards her own guide.

"Miss Fabray?"

"Yes?" Quinn turned back to the receptionist.

"Your cell phone."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Quinn pulled the device in question out of her pocket and held it out for Saffron to take, or rather, she started to.

"One second." Quinn said, pulling her hand back before the redhead claim her mobile in the name of tranquility. "I just want to check something first." She added before taking two steps away from the counter, her back turned to the waiting employee.

There were a million reasons why this was a bad idea but Quinn pressed the power button anyway.

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Treatment Room 1 ("River"), 11:45 a.m._

Fifty-three. There had been fifty-three reasons why it had been a bad idea waiting for her when she turned on her phone. Not quite a million but more than enough to make her point. Most had been from Brit, a few from Santana, one from Puck, and several from Finn.

None from Rachel.

But was that really a surprise? Last night Rachel had made it painfully clear that she was done trying to reach out to Quinn.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to work on today?" The dark haired massage therapist who's discreet name tag had subtly proclaimed her name to be Morena, intruded on Quinn's thoughts as she partially folded back the sheet covering the teen.

"No." Quinn replied, a little more force behind her voice than she'd intended and mentally blamed the slight chill of the air against the freshly exposed skin of her upper back as the cause.

She shifted her position on the table as the sound of two slicked hands rubbing together briefly squelched the air before Quinn felt the light but firm pressure of the masseuse's hands as the late twenty something professional mapped out any potential trouble areas. "Wow. You're really tense."

_Tell me about it. _Quinn thought, somehow managing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she said "It's been one of those weeks."

"Ahh." Morena replied as her fingers rubbed the warm massage oil into Quinn's shoulders before she started to kneed the teen's stress tightened muscles. "How's that? Pressure good."

"Fine thanks."

Quinn concentrated on her breathing as the therapist worked her magic. Breath in... hold it... breath out. Breath in... hold it... breath out. Inhale. Pause. Exhale. Repeat.

"Boy trouble?"

"What?"

"Sorry." said the voice behind her after several moments of waiting for an answer. "Some of our clients find talking helps with their sessions but if you don't want to..."

Hazel eyes studied the shades of beige, grey, white, and blue coloured ceramic tiles arranged to mimic a sandy riverbank as Morena continued to worry the tension from Quinn's muscles in silence.

"Not exactly."

"Okay." The older woman took a half step as she re positioned herself.

"... I- I meant it isn't exactly boy trouble."

"Oh."

Quinn felt the therapist's hands pull away, followed by the sheet being folded to expose the rest of her back.

Morena re-positioned herself again then started to work from the small of Quinn's back up to her neck. Several seconds paced before the older woman spoke.

"Girl trouble?"

Quinn gave her bottom lip a single bite. "...Not exactly"

"Sounds complicated."

"It-" The 'is' froze on the way to her lips.

It wasn't. Not really. She'd let her temper get the better of her and lashed out at someone who didn't deserve it, several someones if she was going to be completely honest. Oh sure, Finn, Puck, and her Mother weren't entirely innocent when it came to the last 24 hours but as much as she'd might want to pretend otherwise, her reaction stretched the definition of proportional response. Hell, she still didn't know why Finn had shown up on her doorstep last night.

Maybe she should have read his texts instead of handing her phone over.

No point thinking about it now. It would be several hours yet before she could get her hands back on her phone unless she walked out on her treatment and, as tempted as part of her was to do just that, being as relaxed as possible when she found out what Finn had been up to might not be the worst idea.

Instead, she could use that time to figure out a way to mend the damage caused by letting her inner bitch going outer. She'd already started to do that with her mother, though their issues went back a lot further than last night and would take a lot longer to fix. Probably a professional or two as well. Puck would be easy enough to patch things over with. Finn... would depend largely on why he'd been at her place last night but as long as she kept her calm this time, she was confident things would work out between them more or less.

Which just left Rachel.

"It?" Morena asked, her hands going still as she waited for Quinn to finish her sentence.

The blonde lifted her head, drew a breath, looked over her shoulder, and exhaled.

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Outside Treatment Room 1 ("River"), 12:16 p.m._

Quinn stepped out of the therapy room and caught sight of her mother, clad in a twin of the plush white robe she wore, exiting a room further down the corridor and gave a little wave in reply when Judy spotted her a second later. She watched her mother lean in to talk to the young woman trying to lead the elder Fabray to her next treatment.

"Quinn?"

The cheerleader turned around.

"I need you to sign here please." Morena explained as she held out a clipboard with a single white sheet attached and a pen that, like so much here, appeared to be made of bamboo. No wonder Panda's were endangered. They did eat bamboo right?

Quinn took the paperwork and quickly scribbled her name on the pre-marked line then handed the clipboard back.

"Thank you." They said simultaneously, a grin springing to both of their faces though the massage therapist's was noticeably larger.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Quinn turned to leave only to find her mother waiting just outside the door.

"Good luck?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "So how was your massage?"

"Good." Judy replied neutrally and glanced behind her daughter. "I take it yours went well? You certainly seem more relaxed."

Quinn nodded. "I am."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

Judy turned her head towards the spa guide waiting patiently a few feet away. "I just wanted to check on you. We'll talk more later." She said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek."

"Can't wait." Quinn said after returning the kiss.

"And Quinn," Judy said before walking away, "good luck."

"Miss Fabray?" A voice said from the other direction.

"Yes?" Quinn turned towards the speaker.

Bridgette smiled. "If you'll follow me please?"she said, gesturing down the corridor with her hand

Quinn glanced over her shoulder to find her mother already gone. She turned back. "After you."

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Treatment Room 21 ("Tranquility"), 1:48 p.m._

"Are you ladies comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Ariel or myself will be in to check on you later."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

Quinn settled into the soft warmth of the towels wrapped around her body as the soft sound of sandals against the tile floor followed by the gentle rumble of the room's paper door sliding shut signalled the departure of the two relaxation specialist, leaving behind the subdued sounds of the day in the life of some anonymous forest. Or at least some foley artists version of one.

"Quinn?"

"Yea-"

"No." Judy cut her off. "Don't talk. There's something I want to tell you and I need you to listen."

Oh god. Was her mother sick and this was some last ditch attempt to patch things up before whatever anonymous ailment was sucking the life from her mom pulled them apart forever? Were they bankrupt and this was one last hurrah while the repo-men ransacked their house? Was this about her sister? Her father? A thousand grim possibilities raced through Quinn's mind in an instant.

"I love you Quinn."

Okay... this could still go either way. Quinn licked her lips and measured her breaths as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I- I've never told you that as often as I should have, you or your sister. I just wanted you to know that, no matter what, I love you both."

"Mom?" the word wavered on the unsteady support of Quinn's voice as the worst of her fears returned. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

A harsh laugh came from the padded table beside Quinn.

"Apparently, if a mother telling her daughter that she loves here is cause for alarm." Judy replied. "No more Quinn. For too long our family has been broken and it's time I fixed that. That we fixed that. I love you dear and I'm here for you, whatever you need. I want you to know that. I haven't in the past but I promise you I will be in the future." The faint chirrup of some tiny woodland creature filled the slight pause before the older woman asked, "Okay?"

_Pierce Home, Brittany's room, 1:52 p.m._

"Se le fricking broma? Seriously Hudson, do you work at being this uncoordinated or are you just naturally gifted at being clumsy."

"Santana, please. If you must comment on Finn's performance, constructive criticism would be more helpful than shouting at him in spanish." Rachel said as she hit pause on Brittany's cd player.

"One, part of that was english and two, you can take your constructive criticism and sho-"

"H'okay." Puck said as he clapped his hands together. "How about we all take five?"

"Excellent idea Noah. I'm sure we could all use a little something to drink-"

"Damn right."

"-to keep ourselves hydrated. Brittany, could I trouble you to get us some water please?" Rachel continued over San's commentary without missing a beat.

" 'Kay." the blonde said and bounced across the room with far to much energy given how the day had gone thus far.

"Help?" Brittany asked as she grabbed Santana by the hands and hauled the latina to her feet before she could reply.

Puck looked down at his lap as the pair of cheerleaders slipped from the room then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. "I, uh, should take this." He said as he headed for the exit and and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Finn dropped to the floor and filled the room with a heavy sigh as he buried his head in his hands. "She's right, I'm terrible at this stuff."

"Nonsense, you're doing fine. Santana's just-"

"Look me in the eye Rachel." Finn interrupted, his head lifted enough to catch lock his own gaze on the brunette. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

"... Okay, so maybe you're not exactly perfect. But that's not important-"

"Rachel-"

"No, let me finish. You don't need perfect. All you need is for Quinn to see that you mean what you're trying to tell her. If she sees that than this all works out. This isn't Broadway Finn. It's not Nationals, it's not Regionals, it's not even sectionals, although I would appreciate if everyone tried their hardest for each of those events.-"

"Rachel"

"Sorry. My point is, all you need to do, all anyone can expect you to do, is your best. And if that isn't enough for Quinn than... well, that's her loss."

Finn nodded his head slowly. "You really mean that?"

"I really do." Rachel flashed the quarterback a wide grin. "Now, what say we give that last section another try, just you an me."

"Rach," Finn said as he took her hands in his, "You're amazing, and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you think otherwise."

"Apology accepted. Now get up."

"Right." Finn gave his petite ex a nod as he took her by the hands.

"Finn, wai-AAHH!"

Puck burst into the room, phone still in hand and eyes searching the room for the source of the commotion "What the-" He started to ask as he spotted Rachel, straddling a recumbent Finn, both of whom were rubbing their foreheads. "Do you two need some alone time because I can-"

"Very amusing Noah." said a mirthless Rachel. "I failed to brace myself in time."

"Hey, if I had a nickle-"

"Grow up dude." Finn said.

"But first," Rachel instructed, "help me up."


	23. Everything's Not Lost

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Originally Posted: Dec 3rd, 2011

As promised, Chapter 23.

What can I say about this chapter? For one, it's longer than I thought it would be based on the original outline. Some of you may think it could do with some trimming down (as always, feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad, by clicking on that little "Review this Story" link next to the speech balloon at the end of the chapter) and for what it's worth, I don't entirely disagree with the sentiment. Largely due to the second point I want to mention here. This Chapter took a rather juvenile turn that I hadn't planned at all and part of me is more than a little ashamed about it. Not enough to re-write it mind you, after the considerable introspection that was the last chapter, a little humour, however childish, is always a good thing (and I'd like to think, not entirely without precedent in this story).

That said, I'm a little curious to see how this particular bit of jocularity goes over. So, without further ado, Chapter 23.

**Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!**

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Track 11 - Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay

* * *

_October 9th, 2010 (Beth +123)_

_Pierce Home, Kitchen, 1:54 pm_

"Hey Mom." Brit waved as she skipped over to the fridge.

"Hey sweetie," The woman sitting at the kitchen table turned her grin turned toward the dark haired teen trailing along behind her daughter. "Santana."

"Missus P."

"When are you going to start calling me by my name?"

"When we get married." Brittany answered for her girlfriend as her top half disappeared into the open refrigerator.

The other two exchanged a glance and San joined Brittany in the fridge.

"So how's your practice going?"

"Good." Brit's head popped back into view as she answered over the scoff from the girl at her side. "Mom, where's the fun water?"

"We're out dear. I was going to pick some up this afternoon when I picked up your sister."

"Oh."

San could hear the pout in Brit's voice and turned her lover to face her, "The stuff that tastes like fruit right? Juice tastes like fruit and there's plenty of juice in here."

"Yeah, but the other stuff is clear. It's like magic juice."

"B, you're all the magic I need."

"Awww."

Brit's mom rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book as the teens kissed. Several seconds later she loudly cleared her throat.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello sweetie. Are you going to take some juice upstairs for your friends or do you want me to go out and get the water?"

"Juice's good." San answered for her girlfriend then turned back to Brit. "Berry's a vegan so it's practically like a whole meal for her."

Brittany pressed another quick kiss to Santana's lips. "Thank you, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" San asked as Brittany ran across the kitchen and threw open the pantry door.

"Uh..." The blonde started to rummage through the shelves, one long; dancer's leg extended in the air behind her for balance as she shifted through the contents on the lower shelves. Finally she turned around with a caramel coloured cardboard box held triumphantly in her right hand. "These."

"And they are?" San asked as she moved to join the other teen.

"Cookies. Rachel had them when I was at her place working on our song for Glee and they're delicious." Brit popped open the box, pulled out a cookie, and took a bite by way of demonstration before offering the rest to Santana. "I got some to give her as a thank you and then forgot them." She tilted her head to her side and wiggled the half cookie in front of San's hesitant face. "Don't you want to taste my cookie?"

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Bedroom, 1:57 pm_

"What? No, it's just Finn trying to dance." Puck said into his phone as he headed back towards the hallway. The bedroom door closed behind him just a fraction of a second too late to fully muffle the laugh that slipped from his throat in response to whatever reply the person on the other end of the line had given to Puck's explanation.

Finn slumped onto the end of Brittany's bed, stood up again to move the stuffed unicorn he'd sat on off to the side, then dropped back down.

"Finn-"

"Rachel, I know you're just trying to help and all but, c'mon, even you have to admit I'm hopeless after that. I couldn't even stand up without nearly knocking us both unconscious."

Rachel's fingertips brushed against her forehead, quickly tucking back her hair as the quarterback lifted his head to look at her."

"Nonsense." she said, cutting off Finn before he could speak again. "The only way you'd be hopeless would be if you gave up. Now stand up."

"Rach-"

"Up. Now."

Rachel turned her back to Finn without waiting for him to show signs of obeying her instruction and bent over Brittany's cd player to swap out discs. "The problem Finn is that you've convinced yourself you're no good. You compare yourself to people like Brittany, Mike and myself, people with far more experience, training, and natural talent than you, and you give up."

"Gee, thanks." Finn mumbled.

Rachel turned back to face him "The thing about talent Finn, is that it can only get you so far. Take me for example," she said as she quietly adjusted his posture with a few gentle presses. "Would you say I'm talented?"

"Well, yeah. You're like one of the most talented people I know."

"The most." Rachel corrected. "And yet, I spend hours every day practising, honing each of my many varied crafts."

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing. Like you said, you're talented. You can do that stuff. I can't dance."

"Can you score a touch down?"

"That's football. Yo-"

"Answer the question Finn. Can you score a touchdown?"

"Yes."

"Could I?"

"What?"

"Could I, if you taught me how, score a touchdown."

"Uhh..."

"Finn?"

"I... guess. Maybe." Finn pulled his head back, right eyebrow raised, and asked, "You're not going to try and join the football team are you?"

"No, don't be silly." Rachel dismissed the idea. "The point Finn, is that with you're help I could learn how to do what you do. While I might never be as good as you are, I could learn how to do it. And the same applies here. You'll never be a great dancer Finn, but you can still learn how to dance. So long as you believe you can and are willing to try."

Finn gave her a lop sided grin. "I think it's going to take a little more than me believing in myself to get over my two left feet."

"True." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "But it starts with that."

_Pierce Home, Hallway Outside Brittany's Bedroom, 1:58 pm_

"I don't know, maybe another two hours or so. You know what Berry's like when she's got a plan... Hahaha... Oh really? Well if that's the case I will most definitely have to come over and ta-"

"-don't get what's so funny about cookies."

"It's not the cookies B."

"But Mom laughed so hard she fell out of her chair and you-"

"I'll explain it later Brit. When we're alone."

"We're alo- Hi Puck -one now."

Santana looked from her girlfriend to the footballer silently watching them from just a few feet down the hallway.

A faint voice came from the phone pressed against Puck's cheek, not clear enough to make out the speaker or the words but enough to know it was a question.

"I'll call you back in a few." Puck said, the snippet of a reply before he ended the call sounded distinctly less than pleased with his abrupt end to their conversation.

"San?" Brittany asked, still looking at her girlfriend expectantly.

"Brit... Puck's right there."

"So I should ask him instead?"

"No!"

"Ask me what?"

"Nothing!"

"Why my Mom started laughing when I asked San if she wanted to taste my cookie."

Puck, blank faced, could feel the latina's glare even as he turned towards her. He turned back to Brittany. "What kind of cookies where they?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching with each word."

"Rachel's kind." Brittany replied, holding out the box for him to see. "They're yummy."

Santana's eyes were trying to burn their way through Puck's skull as he kept his own eyes squarely on the blonde. "I bet they are." He brushed the back of his hands over his lips, his shoulders shaking slightly as he turned his face to the side.

"You done?" Santana asked from behind a clenched smile.

"Almost." Puck answered fearlessly, then turned back to Brittany. "I don't know Brit, must have been the way you said it."

"And now you're done." San took hold of Brittany with one hand and opened the door to the teen's room with the other.

"Hey Rachel, I got you cookies." The blonde bounced into the room ahead of San, pulling the other girl in behind her.

"You didn't have t- Oh, they're my favourite kind. Brittany, Thank you."

"I said it wrong."

"What?"

"Just take the damn cookies Berry and lets get this over with." Santana poked her head out into the hall way. "And as for you Puckerman, one word and I tell everyone about your new girlfriend. Now get your ass in here."

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Bedroom, 3:37 pm_

"Ow."

"Sorry"

"Ouch"

"Sorry"

"Watch it Sasquatch!"

"Sorry."

"Are you keeping the count in your head Finn?"

"Yeah, I a-"

"Frick dude."

"Sorry."

"Cookie break?"

Rachel sighed and gave Brittany a quick smile. "Cookie break."

"Because making Hudson heavier is the way to improve his dancing."

"You think?" Brittany asked as she handed Santana a cookie."

"I love you." Santana replied. She gave Brit a grin as she linked the pinkies of their empty hands before she leaned in to steal a kiss.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned his back on the pair of cheerleaders.

"Don't listen to her Finn," Rachel whispered, gently resting a hand on his upper arm as she spoke. "You're in very good shape, plus those are low calorie cookies so even if you weren't-"

"Rach," Finn interrupted softly, "We've been at this all day and it's not working."

"Not true, you've improved significantly since..." Rachel's protest faded as Finn held her gaze. "Okay, so you haven't improved as much as I would have liked but-"

"But nothing Rachel. I get you're trying to help me, you're all trying to help me." He stopped to glance over his shoulder, "even Santana, but it's not working."

"Finn-"

"Hey, Hudson, Catch."

Finn turned around in time to catch the pillow Puck had launched at his head then proceeded to spin on the spot, dodge left then right, then spun around in the opposite direction before rifling the pillow back at his teammate.

"Finn..." Rachel tugged on his shirt sleeve.

An exasperated Finn turned back to the petite singer. "Rachel-"

"Do that again."

"What?"

"That, what you just did. Do it again."

Finn lifted an eyebrow as he studied the brunette's excited expression then turned back to Puck. "Dude, hit me."

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Bedroom, 3:56 pm_

"I don't believe it."

"I told you they were yummy. But she hardly had any of them, I'll have to get her some more."

"What?" Santana said, her eyes briefly flicking down to the empty cookie box between her and Brittany. "Not that, I meant Finn... actually dancing. Berry actually did it."

"Mmhmm." Brit hummed as she wrapped her arms around Santana's and rested her head on the latina's shoulder "She's a good friend to have."

The look Santana gave her girlfriend was a mix of adoration and wary concern.

"I did it." Finn cheered, the triumphant smile on his face soon replaced by anxious curiosity. He turned to Rachel "I did do it, right?"

"Yes Finn." Rachel replied, the smile on her lips matching the one returning to Finn's. "You did remarkably well. Now the next set is step, step, change, heel turn, step, heel turn, slide." She continued, demonstrating the choreography as she spoke.

Finn turned his head towards Puck, one eye brow raised in question.

"Three, three, seven, twelve, three, twelve, five." Noah rattled off after a moment's conversion. The right corner of his mouth pulled upwards in a grin and he added, "Hut-hut."

_Serenity Valley Day & Beauty Spa, Gift Shop, 6:42 pm_

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The cashier asked, her plastic smile seeming all the more out of place in the carefully cultivated 'natural; decor of the gift shop.

Judy turned to her daughter. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked down at the bottles of various lotions, creams, shampoos, conditioners, and myriad other potions and balms of the aesthetic arts stacked on the counter. "Uhm..." Quinn looked over her shoulder then back to the waiting clerk. "I- Just one second."

It wouldn't work. It was too little, too late. It was pointless. Quinn held on to those thoughts as she walked into the racks to keep herself from thinking the one that lay behind them, how much she wanted to be wrong.

The bar was right where she'd left it. No one had so much as corrected the slight angle it sat at in relation to the rest of the hand crafted blocks of soap. She reached out- and stopped, outstretched fingers inches from the muddy brown surface.

Why was she doing this? It wasn't like one little gift was going to make up for what she'd put Rachel through in just these last weeks let alone the last few years?

_- I'm tired Quinn. Tired of being the only one to put themselves out there, of always being the one trying, always being the one to risk getting hurt and I can't do it anymore, I just can't, not if you can't bring yourself to take even a baby step._ -

Quinn closed her fingers around the bar, turned on her heels, and walked back to the checkout.

"This. Please."

"Alright," The cashier said with far more cheer than the situation required or deserved. "And will this be one bill or two."

"One/Two."

"Quinn?"

"One bill for all of this." Quinn replied, pushing everything but the bar of soap down the counter as her mother watched. "And one for this."

Judy's eyes rested on the lone item her daughter had put aside. "You heard her." She said as she turned back to the clerk.

"Cash, debit, or credit?"

Judy held out a slip of coloured plastic. "Debit."

"And for the soap?"

"Cash." Quinn answered.

"And would either of you like your purchases gift wrapped?"

"No. Thank you." Quinn replied from under the weight of her Mother's sidelong glance.

_Pierce Home, Front hallway, 6:53 pm_

"So everyone will be ready and at my place tomorrow for two, correct?"

A chorus of affirmatives ranging from Brittany's enthusiastic "Yup!" to Finn's hesitant "Yeah..." to Santana's bored "Whatever." answered Rachel's question.

"Good. And Noah, you'll go over the choreography with Finn tomorrow before bringing him over."

"Will do, my Jew."

Rachel's brows furrowed in momentary mild disapproval as she continued to pull on her coat. "I'll take that as a yes."

"And San and I will help with the costumes."

Santana groaned. "Do we really need to get dressed up for this?"

"C'mon San, it'll be fun. Plus you love it when we play dress up."

The latina's head snapped around in a battle between glaring at everyone in earshot and hiding her face from the same. "B, babe, that's private time talk."

"What is?" Rachel asked. "I didn't hear anything, did either of you?"

"Uh-"

"No." Puck answered, then leaned closet to the still undecided Finn and hissed. "Say no dude."

"No."

"There, whatever it is you're talking about Santana, it remains 'private time'."

"But we're still dressing up, right?" Brittany asked?

"Yes, Finn, I'm sure if you tell Kurt what you need he can find something for both you and Puck but if he has any questions he can text me. As for us," Rachel turned to the other female teens, one of whom looked anywhere but back at her, "I think I have everything we'll need at home."

"Are we done?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I think so. Unless anyone has anything they'd like to add?"

"They don't." Santana declared before leading Brittany back upstairs.

"Actually," Finn said once the cheerleaders were out of sight, "I want to thank you Rachel, for all of this. I really d-"

"Finn," Rachel silenced the quarterback by pressing a finger against his lips, "You're my friend, and you're welcome."

Puck's phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen. "And that's our queue to leave. You need a drive Rach?"

"No, one of my fathers should be here shortly."

"Alright. C'ming Hudson?"

Finn turned, breaking the contact between him and Rachel. "Yeah."

"Good. We're out of here." Puck pulled open the front door as Finn finished shrugging on his coat. "Thanks Missus P." Noah shouted down the hallway before he stepped outside.

"Yeah, thanks Missus Pierce." Finn called out. Dropping his voice, he added, "And thank you." He gave Rachel a grin before following Puck outside.

"Your both wel- Oh, they've gone already?"

"Yes Missus Pierce." Rachel said. "Boys." she added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Brittany's mother laughed. "Tell me about it. It was a pleasure dear."

"The pleasure was mine. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome back any time you'd like."

"Mom! Lord Tubbington's smoking again!"

Both women looked up before exchanging grins.

"Good bye Rachel."

"Good bye Missus Pierce."

"Please, call me-"

"No Lord Tubbington. Bad kitty. We agreed you'd switch to filtered cigarettes."

_Berry Family Car, Enroute (roads-various) 7:04 pm_

"So... did you help your friend?"

"I think so, I'll know for certain tomorrow. Which reminds me, I'll need some privacy in the theatre room tomorrow. From one to two thirty should be sufficient."

"I see." Hiram tapped his finger against the steering wheel. "And will you be alone for this private time?"

A small grin fluttered across Rachel's lips. "No Daddy, I'll be having a few friends over if that's alright."

"Of course it is sweet-pea."

"Thank you Daddy." Rachel pulled her cell out of her coat pocket as she spoke and began typing.

"So you want to pick up any snacks for this party?"

"It's not a party Daddy." Rachel replied as she redrafted part of the message. "Do we still have any of the chocolate chip cookies?"

"I think so."

"That should do it."

Hiram looked over at his daughter who was in turn, looking at the screen of her phone. "I'll pick up an extra box just to be sure, shall I?"

"Hmm?" Rachel turned her head. "Oh, yes. Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome cupcake." Hiram said as he watched Rachel turn back to her phone.

Several seconds later, she hit send.

_Fabray Family car, Enroute (roads - various), 7:05 pm_

"That was fun." Judy said as she eased the car back into the right hand lane. Her gaze resting briefly on the rear-view mirror to check the space between her rear bumper and the car they'd just passed before turning to her daughter. "Wasn't it Quinn."

"Yeah." Quinn mumbled absently.

"How was your massage?"

"Good." the Younger woman said, never taking her eyes off the view through the windshield.

"Mmhmm," Judy studied her youngest between glances at the road. "Mine was good as well, thank you for asking..."

"Uh-huh."

"... Right up until that clown parade marched through the room."

"Yeah, tha- What?"

Judy shook her head as Quinn turned to face her. "Are you alright Quinn?"

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff. School, Glee, things like that."

"I see."

Both women leaned forward in their seats as Judy slowed the car to keep from driving into the truck in front of them as it turned onto an off ramp.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"... No offence Mom, but-"

"None taken dear. Just remember what I said, this family is turning over a new leaf. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed Quinn." Judy returned the smile. "I'm your mother. It's what I do." the grin dimmed as the older woman adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. "It's what I should have always done."

"We all make mistakes." Quinn said after a moments silence.

"And we can all ask for forgiveness." Judy replied softly.

Quinn nodded, one hand closing around the contents of the small paper bag in her lap, the other tightening around the cellphone in her pocket.

"Mo-"

Quinn's eyes went wide as her voice cut off mid-word. Judy turned to her in concern as Quinn scrambled to pull her phone from her pocket.

_**From: Brit-brit (555-2748)**_

**Where should I hide lord tubbingtons smokes?**

"Bad news?"

The teen turned her phone over in her lap. "No."

"You look upset?"

"It's nothing Mom. I'm fine. I was just..."

Judy took her right hand off the wheel and placed it over Quinn's left. "It will be alright Quinn. You are an amazing young woman and anyone who knows you will see that. And anyone that sees that is going to give you a second chance."

Quinn smiled weakly.

Her phone buzzed again.

_**From: Brit-brit (555-2748)**_

**Q-Bear?**

She really needed to turn her ringer back on. This anonymous vibrating wasn't good for her blo-

* BZZZZZZZZZ *

_**From: Berry (555-3482)**_

**Quinn, I would appreciate if you would come by my place tomorrow afternoon. 2pm. P.S. Don't forget my gloves.**

* * *

**Author's footnote:**

Chapter 24 should (hopefully) be out in a week or so.**  
**


	24. Brand New Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Originally Posted: Dec 16th, 2011

*Too long, see the foot note*

Disclaimer Time, Disclaimer Time!

Glee, the characters of Glee along with associated events, locations and miscellaneous extras are not mine. They belong to the fine folks at Fox and I have no affiliation with Fox beyond being a fan (of some) of their programming. My use of the characters, locations, events and miscellaneous extras of Glee are in no way authorized by Fox and I make no income at all from these works. They are intended only as a sign of appreciation and are presented for public consumption only to spread the Gleek love.

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Track 12 - Brand New Day - Sting

* * *

_October 10th, 2010 (Beth +124)_

_Berry Home, Kitchen, 7: 07 am_

"Hello Pumpkin."

"Morning Dad." Rachel gave her father a grin as she walked over to the fridge to gather the ingredients for her usual Sunday morning fruit smoothie.

"You all set for your party this afternoon?"

"It's not a party Dad." A bent over Rachel replied. She made a grab for the stray grapes that had rolled to the back of the shelf after falling from their plastic 'net'. "It's just a few friends coming over to talk."

"I see." Leroy took a sip from his coffee, black with two spoons of unrefined sugar. "So who all is coming over for this 'talk'?"

Rachel pulled herself out of the fridge and popped one of the escapee grapes between her lips. She slowly chewed the plump yet petite morsel as she laid the rest of the supplies cradled in her arms onto the counter. "Just a few friends." She said when there was nothing left to chew. "Finn,-"

"Your Ex?"

"Yes. We're still friends Dad."

"Hmph." Leroy flicked the pages of the newspaper. "Who else is coming over."

"Puck,-"

"The boy with the hair?"

"Yes Dad. He's my friend too." Rachel.

The pages of the paper rustled again. Rachel poured some pomegranate juice into the blender while she counted to three in her head. Nothing. Satisfied her interrogation was over, she started to peel and cut the fruit for her morning meal, each piece making a gentle 'plop' as it fell into the juice.

"Good Morning sweet-pea."

"Good Morning Daddy." Rachel looked over her shoulder at her other father and gave him a smile.

"Morning Hun." Leroy tilted his head to present his cheek for a kiss from his husband as the smaller man made his way across the kitchen for the coffee pot.

"Morning Man-of-mine."

"Rachel was just telling me about her party this afternoon." Leroy raised his hand even as Rachel took a breath to correct him. "Sorry, her 'get-together'. She was telling me who was coming over."

"Was she?" Hiram asked as he filled his mug with fair trade brew. "And who might that be." He added with poorly concealed curiosity.

Leroy turned towards his daughter. "Who was it again, Pumpkin?"

"Just some friends, Dad." Rachel replied without turning around.

"Right. There was the Finn boy..."

"Uh-huh." Hiram said as he took the seat next to his mate.

"And there was the one with the hair. Puck, isn't it dear?"

"Yes Dad."

"I see." Hiram took a sip from his cup, then added some non-dairy hazelnut coffee flavouring. "Anyone else."

"I don't know."

Rachel could feel their eyes locked onto the back of her head as she dropped pear slices into the blender.

"Are any more of your 'friends' coming over this afternoon, dear?"

"Just a few more. Brittany and-" *BRRZZZZ*

Her father's exchanged a glance as the buzz-saw roar of the kitchen appliance puréeing her breakfast drowned out the rest of Rachel's reply.

Silence fell on the room, followed by the sound of a hand giving the glass sides of the blender two slaps.

"Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have a few things to attend to before my guests arrive." The teen said as she poured the thick liquid into an empty glass. She gave her fathers a fixed grin as she turned towards the exit and scurried out of the kitchen.

"So who do you think it is?" Leroy asked his husband as he turned back to his paper.

"Someone she thinks we'll disapprove of, clearly." Hiram answered as he linked an arm around his husband's.

"Should we find out?"

Hiram took another sip from his mug as he considered the question. "No." He said. "We'll just stay nearby in case she needs us."

"Won't we miss the antique fair?"

"There'll be another next month." Hiram turned his head and gave Leroy's cheek a kiss. "Besides, our little girl is more important."

"Damn straight." Leroy said, and earned a chuckle from the man by his side.

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Bedroom, 7: 19 am_

"San?... San?... Are you awake? ...Are you awake, San? San, are you aw-"

"Yes." Santana sighed before burying her head under her pillow.

"Good. I didn't want to wake you up but if you're already awake then I don't have to." Brittany tugged the comforter down and pressed a kiss against Santana's freshly exposed shoulder.

"What?" The blonde tilted her head to the side. "San, I can't hear you with the pillow over your face."

The latina slipped left arm above the covers and pulled the pillow down to her rest on her hip. "I said, what time is it?"

"Seven something."

Santana groaned and started to lift the pillow back to her head.

"San-"

"B? Baby? Please? Unless the world is about to end or Coach Sylvester is holding dawn practice again, seven anything is too damn early to be up."

"Oh... okay."

The pillow stopped just shy of making contact with her cheek and Santana sighed again, this time in regret. She rolled onto her back and turned to face Brit only to find the blonde had herself turned over to face the other way. The dark haired girl's lips moved silently as she looked up at the ceiling. Tucking the pillow beneath her head, she turned onto her side, hugged her right arm around her girlfriend's waist, and snuggled up against the other girl.

"Good thing it's seven something instead of seven anything." She whispered as she pulled Brittany closer, her chin resting on Brit's shoulder.

"I woke you up, didn't I?"

For a heartbeat, Santana considered lying. "Yeah," She said, then tilted her chin to return the kiss Brittany had giving her earlier, "But I'll take holding you over sleep any day of the week."

Brittany's giggle was better than breadsticks.

"So you're not mad?"

"Nah. You know I can't be mad at you, B."

"What about that time I-"

"Fluke."

"And the time we-"

"Accident."

"And when-"

"Miscommunication."

Brittany giggled again as she shuffled around inside Santana's one armed embrace so she could face her. "You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Doesn't matter." Santana replied, then kissed the tip of Brittany's nose. Her hand slipped back under the blanket to softly caress the dancer's back. "Whatever it was, I wasn't mad."

"So you're okay with us going to Rachel's today?"

The smile on Santana's face never so much as flickered.

"Perfectly okay with it."

Brittany's eyes narrowed slightly before her wide grin took them over. She slipped her arms over Santana's shoulders and started to play with her girlfriend's jet black hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, B. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." Brittany repeated, and leaned in for another kiss.

_Hudson Home, Kitchen, 8: 23 am_

"Six... six... three... seven... six... twe-Mom!"

"And good morning to you too." Carole said as she bent to pick up the basket of muffins Finn's panic had knocked onto the floor.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. I mean, good morning." He said, and crouched down to help gather the baked goods.

"So," the quarterback's mother said, "not that I'm complaining, but what has you so happy this morning?"

"Nothing."

"And does this nothing have a name?" Carole asked, doing as poor a job hiding her curiosity as she had her amusement moments earlier.

"What?"

"Finn, sweetheart, I know you might think of me as just some old woman-"

"I don't think you're old." Finn's autopilot interrupted.

"Uh-huh," Carole gave him a grin to show she appreciated the effort, "I know you may think of me as just your mom, but I was young once. I do remember what it was like."

"Oh... kay?"

Carole's head gave a little shake. "What I'm saying is that you can tell me about your new crush."

Understanding slowly dawned across Finn's face.

"I don't have a crush. Not a new on-."

"So it's an old crush." Carole said as she rose to her feet and placed the muffing basket back on the counter. "Did you work things out with Rachel? Are the two of you back together?" She asked with a note of hopefulness in her voice

"No. Mom, I'm not crushing on anyone." Finn said as he looked up at his mother before finally re-joining her in the land of the upright. "I'm not with anyone, I am one hundred percent single."

Carole tore a chunk of a blueberry twist. "Why were you dancing?"

"Uhh..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Carole popped the bite sized muffin piece into her mouth and turned towards the coffee maker.

"Okay, yes there is a girl involved. But not like that."

"Mm-hmm." Carole replied, washing the muffin down with a mouthful columbia's finest cream and just a hint of almond. "If you feel like you can't tell me about her Finn, that's your business. Clearly I thought we were closer and more honest with each other than we actually are-"

"Mom." Finn half groaned, half pleaded from beneath the older woman's guilt trip. "I swear to you, there's nothing to tell. It's, it's for Glee. We're working on a number for Glee and Rachel helped me out and I think I might actually have the dancing down this time. That's all."

Carole turned back to face her son. "No crush?"

"No crush. I promise."

The brown haired widow took another sip from her mug, then nodded. "Alright." She reached out with her free hand and gave Finn's cheek a gentle pat. "And don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you soon enough.

_Berry Home, Rachel's Bedroom, 9:14am_

The end of Rachel's pen rapped out a steady beat against the glass sitting on her desk, the untouched and now room temperature contents having long since separated into layers. One of brown edged frappé-ed fruit and one of deep purple juice.

Generally speaking, she didn't keep secrets from her fathers and they didn't keep secrets from her. It wasn't so much a rule or even a guideline that they're agreed to as it was something that had grown out of the fact that, for most of her life, her parents were the closest thing she'd had to friends. Sharing everything with them came as naturally as her vocal talents or her love of Broadway. Not telling them the full truth about her guest list for this afternoon was the emotional equivalent of having a popcorn kernel stuck between her teeth. One that no amount of flossing would get rid of.

But what were her options? One of the downsides of sharing everything with her fathers was that they knew everything.

Okay, maybe not everything. After the third time she'd had to beg them not to intercede on her behalf with Principal Figgins, she hadn't been quite as detailed as she might otherwise have been when it came to her schooldays. Particularly those bits involving Santana. Or Quinn for that matter.

She hadn't lied to her parents, Rachel was very firm on that point, she'd just taken to... downplaying certain events of a less than cordial nature.

And this wasn't any different right? It might not have been the full truth but the full truth would only make them worry so, really, she was doing them a favour. And it wasn't like there was anything to worry about anyway. Quinn would come, Finn, with Puck, Brittany, and Santana's help, would do what he had to, and that would be it.

Twenty minutes, A half hour tops and for most of that the only people that really needed to be there were Quinn and Finn. What could possible go wrong?

_Fabray Home, Quinn's Bedroom, 10:39am_

"Quinn? Dear?" Judy's questioning voice entered her daughter's room ahead of her, the rest passing through the younger Fabray's bedroom door a moment later to find Quinn sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed with a book resting on the pillow in her lap.

"Mom?"

"I just got a call from the women's church auxiliary, they need a few extra hands setting up for the anniversary dinner this afternoon. I'm going in."

"Okay." Quinn nodded.

"I... don't suppose you'd like to join me."

"Uh-"

"I didn't think so." Judy said, cutting her daughter's search for an excuse short. "No harm dear. If I was in your place I wouldn't want to spend the afternoon around a bunch of old ladies either."

"You're not old mom."

"Well, after yesterday, at least I don't look it." Judy said, flashing her daughter a smile.

"You're. Not. Old." Quinn repeated, stressing each word.

"I love you too, Quinn." Judy gave her daughter another smile as she backed out of the room. Her head poked back inside. "Even if you are a terrible liar."

Quinn shook her head as she started to laugh and by the time she looked up, her door was closed and her mother was gone. She gave her head another shake as her eyes dropped back to the book in her lap and the smile that still lingered on her lips dimmed momentarily.

She closed the book, picked up the pillow on which it sat, and moved both to the side. Her hazel eyes came to a rest on the bar of soap nestled in the fabric bowl formed by her skirt as it hung between her outstretched knees.

It looked so small, smaller than it did yesterday. If she didn't know better she'd almost think her looking at it was making it shrink. It didn't help that it still looked like someone had taken a five year old's mud pie and baked it. Rachel all about shine and glitter. Gold stars, Spot lights, that crazy bedazzled microphone of hers. This was about as far as you could get from any of those. This was... brown. Dull. Murky.

Maybe if she wrapped it up? Some kind of ribbon or, they still have some of that Christmas wrap with the silver snowflakes on it didn't they? Would that be weird, giving someone a Christmas themed gift in the middle of October?

Why hadn't she just let the clerk gift wrap it yesterday?

Or maybe it was better she hadn't. Maybe surrounding it with shine and sparkle would just make it look all the more plain when Rachel unwrapped it.

Quinn's bottom lip slowly slipped free from the light grip of her teeth as she continued to stare at the bar of soap. Yeah... better to give it to her like this than risk it looking even less impressive than it already did.

She turned to the clock on her bedside table. Ten Forty-six. Only three hours and fourteen minutes to go. Wait, three hours and thirteen minutes now.

Quinn turned back to the bar of soap and took a deep breath. Twisting at the waist she reached behind her and snagged the empty bag from the gift shop from under her other pillow. Letting her breath out slowly, she picked up the soap and dropped it back into the bag, and tucked both back under her pillow. Right next to Rachel's gloves.

_Pierce Home, Brittany's Bedroom, 10:53 am_

"Brit, not that I'll ever tell anyone about it, but I'm pretty sure what you just did is illegal in this state... and probably the rest of the country."

"But you liked it, right?"

Santana's Cheshire grin spoke for itself but she answered for the both of them. "Hell yes baby. And as soon as my legs stop trembling, I'm going to pay you back. With interest."

"Nuh-uh." Brittany disagreed, waving a finger in front of Santana's disappointed and confused face.

"B-"

"Quinn is depending on us San."

"Quinn doesn't even know what we're doing."

"But we do. And we promised we would. You don't want to break a promise do you?"

Santana looked into those perfect, blue eyes and knew she'd already lost. "No B, I don't."

"Good." Brittany cheered as she climbed out of bed, a sight which forced Santana to swallow a moan. "Now," Brittany said as she pulled her hair back and fixed it into a ponytail, "you get your legs together, and I'll make us something for breakfast."

"Mmhm." Santana replied, her teeth firmly embedded in her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"You want anything special?" Brittany asked as she reached for her slippers

Santana rejected the first several thoughts that volunteered for reply duty for being counter-productive and likely to get her into trouble. "What ever you make will be perfect, B"

" 'Kay, Love you."

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to get dressed."

Brit looked down. She looked up. "No I didn't."

She winked.

"B!" Santana scrambled to untangle herself from the blankets.

_Hudson Home, Living Room, 11:29 am_

"Okay, that should be enough room." Puck huffed from one end of the recently relocated couch.

"Yeah, plenty." Finn agreed from the other end. He looked over at Puck. "Are we really out of shape or is furniture way heavier than it looks?

"Definitely the furniture." Puck said, and dropped himself onto one padded cushion as he admired their handy work.

"That's what I thought." Finn sank into a cushion of his own. "We have to make sure Coach Beiste never finds out."

Puck laughed. "Nah, she'd never do it. Can you imagine how torn up the field would get if she had us pushing couches up and down it every practice?"

Finn leaned his head to the side. "She could put it on a sled."

Puck's laughter stopped dead. "Good point."

The two footballers shook off the thought.

"So," Puck said as he got back to his feet, "You ready to do this thing?"

"Yeah." Finn replied as he pushed himself off the couch. "Wait, by 'this thing' do you mean practice or Rachel's place."

"Practice. But, since you mention it..."

Finn sat on the arm of the couch. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I think trying to predict Fabray is like trying to figure out Mr Schue's obsession with Journey. Impossible."

Finn slumped forward.

"That said, I figure there are two outcomes, either it goes off like Berry thinks it will... or Quinn will be laughing so hard she won't be able to stay mad at you any longer. Either way, everything's good."

Finn looked up at Noah. "Gee, thanks man. That really fills me with confidence."

"Bite me." Puck shot back. "Now get up and let's see if you really can teach a quarterback how to dance."

_Pierce Home, Kitchen, 11:39 am_

Santana's dark brown eyes were fixed on the girl sitting across the table. She pulled a slice free from the orange in her hand and tapped it against her lips.

"Want so-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your Mom took your sister to skating practice."

Brittany shrugged, the fluffy, robin's egg blue material of her bathrobe falling back a beat behind her shoulders. "You didn't ask."

Santana bit the slice of orange in half and shook her head.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the store and pick up another box of cookies before we went over to Rachel's."

Santana popped the other half of the slice into her mouth and chewed.

"To replace the other box, which we kind of ate on her yesterday, and as a thank you for helping Quinn out."

"Finn. Berry's helping Finn, B."

"With Quinn, and that will make Quinn happy so she's helping Quinn too."

Santana pulled another slice from her orange. "Whatever, B. You want to go shopping first, we'll go shopping."

Brittany nodded. "We should go soon-"

"What? Why? It's not even noon yet."

Brittany brushed some crumbs off her robe, inadvertently parting the loosely bound front by almost an inch. "We have to help with the costumes too San, remember." Her innocent eyes looked up and Santana's followed a few seconds later. "Plus we have to shower first."

"B, remember what I said earlier about not being able to be mad at you."

"Uh-huh." Brit replied as she got to her feet and leaned over the table to add her girlfriend's dishes to her own."

Santana took one of Brittany's hands and brought it to her lips "This would be one of the reasons why."

Brittany shrugged as she walked over to the dishwasher and bent over to put their dishes inside.

A soft, semi-muffled moan, came from the direction of the table.

"San?"

"Yeah."

"Wash my back?"

_Fabray Home, Living Room, 11:53 am_

Two hours. Two more hours. Two more, extremely long, hours.

Maybe she should have gone with her mother. At least then she'd have had something to distract her. Sunday T.V. sure as hell wasn't cutting it.

She could call Brit. She still hadn't answered any of the other blonde's texts. She hadn't answered anyone's texts yet, except for an 'ok' in response to Rachel's invitation. If it was an invitation. It wasn't like Rachel had asked her over for lunch or even to talk. For all Quinn knew, all Rachel wanted was her mittens back.

But why two? If that was all she wanted, why give her a specific time. Quinn could have dropped them off with Rachel's parents or even stuffed them in her mailbox. She had to want to see her right? And if Rachel wanted to see her, she had to have a reason right? And if she had a reason...

Quinn flicked the television back on and flipped through a half dozen channels before shutting it off yet again.

What was the reason? Was it to apologize? Not that Rachel had anything to apologize for but it would be just like the brunette to try and patch things over even though she wasn't the one who had done anything wrong.

It could be she wanted to make sure Quinn got the point from their last conversation, that she was through with her.

Quinn's upper teeth sank into her bottom lip.

Or it could be that Rachel was giving her one last chance to redeem herself.

Or it could be that Rachel just wanted her gloves and two o'clock was the only time she had free today.

The remote landed with a soft thump at the other end of the couch as Quinn got to her feet. This was dumb. She was Quinn Fabray, she wasn't going to sit here driving herself crazy trying to figure out Berry's mind for the next two hours. Whatever Rachel wanted, she'd find out soon enough. All she had to do was find something to do until then.

But what?

_Hudson Home, Living Room, 12:07 pm_

"Well?"

Puck, arms crossed over his chest, took a half step back as Finn looked on apprehensively.

"It's good."

A thankful sigh escaped Finn's lungs.

"Not great, but good." Puck placed a hand on Finn's shoulder." You got the order down but your timing still a little off, especially at the end."

Finn nodded and gave his legs a shake, one after the other. "So we do it again."

Puck pursed his lips, then nodded. "We do it again. From the top, ah-one, ah-two, ah-one two three four."

_Berry Home, 'Theatre' Room, 12:10 pm_

_*We can dance if we want to*_

_*We can leave your friends behind*_

_*'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance*_

_*Well they're no friends of mine*_

Rachel put down the light stand and brushed the hair off her face and tucked it back under her hairband before reaching for her phone.

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**Me n San wll b there in 1 2 hour**

One Two hour? Did Brittany mean a half hour or one to two hours or, and Rachel wasn't ready to entirely dismiss the possibility, twelve hours? Was one of the numbers a typo? If so, which one? One hour should still give them time to sort out wardrobe, two on the other hand would be far too late.

Assuming Quinn arrived on time that is. Or at all. And that was a possibility that she wasn't ready to dismiss either. Aside from a two letter response to her last text, which arrived after a longer-than-it-seemed half hour wait, she hadn't heard anything from the blonde since their conversation outside of the club.

And that hadn't exactly ended on the most inviting of notes.

Still, Quinn had replied in the affirmative so all she could do was proceed on the assumption that everything was going according to plan.

Well, that wasn't all she could do.

_**To: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**Did you mean half an hour Brittany?**

And... send.

Her mind already working on contingency plans if the other blonde cheerleader playing a part in today's activities answered with anything other than a 'yes', Rachel turned back to the issue of lighting.

"Pumpkin?"

"Yes Dad?" Rachel turned to find her father standing half way down the stairs, coat in hand.

"I have to go pick up a file I forgot at work, Do you need me to pick up anything for you and your friends while I'm out?"

"I wou-"

_*We can dance if we want to*_

_*We can leave your friends behind*_

_*'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance*_

_*Well they're no friends of mine*_

"One second Dad."

Rachel picked her phone up and checked the display

_**From: Ms Brittany S Pierce (555-2748)**_

**thts wht I said.**

Rachel shook her head. She'd have to prepare a speech on the importance of vowels for Glee club tomorrow. There really was no excuse for leaving them out.

"Something wrong, Rachel"

She put her phone back down."No Dad, everything's fine. I don't think we'll need anything but if you'd like to pick up a vegetable tray, I wouldn't say no."

"Okay Pumpkin. I'll be back in a half hour or so. Your Father's upstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you Dad."

"Love you."

Rachel returned Leroy's smile. "Love you too."

_Fabray Home, Kitchen, 12:12 pm_

"Quinn? Dear?" Judy called out as she placed her purse on the polished stone counter. "Quinn? Sweetheart? I'm home."

The elder Fabray's expectant look at the kitchen's entrance faded into the silence.

"Quinn?" She ventured once more with similar results.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a long, thin white box with a pink ribbon tied around the middle and headed towards her daughter's room. Or started to. The kitchen door swung shut behind her as she walked over to the fridge instead. She tugged the single square of yellow paper out from under the magnet holding it in place against the brushed steel.

Mom,

Went out for some fresh air. Should be back around 3. Will call if plans change.

Quinn

_Lima Mall, 2400 Elida Road, 12:21pm_

"Oooh San! Look! Can we get one?" Brittany cried, all but dragging her girlfriend across the main concourse. "Please?"

Santana moved the well stuffed bags in one hand to join the ones held in her other hand as she peered through the stores large front window. "B, You don't need a duck."

"But it's so cute and fluffy."

The dark haired girl closed her eyes briefly. "Yeah it is, but you already have two cats, I don't think adding a bird to the mix, however cute and fluffy, is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because... You don't want her to get sick from Lord Tubbington smoking around her all the time, do you?"

"We could try putting him on the patch again."

"B."

Brittany's sad sigh fogged the glass in front of her face and she gave the ducklings on the other side a forlorn fingers-to-palm wave, then turned to face Santana. "You're right. Hi Q."

"What?" Santana turned on her toes to lock eyes on Quinn standing several feet away, clearly caught in the act of trying to avoid them.

"Hey." Quinn said, as she gave her friends a single wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"And a hi to you too Santana." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the latina. "I had some time to kill and thought I'd do a little window shopping." She glanced down at the bags weighing down Santana's left side. "I see you skipped the window part."

"We're buying Rachel cookies."

"What?" Hazel eyes snapped towards the blue ones looking at Quinn and found black hair instead as Santana stepped between the two blondes. "What was that about Rachel?" She asked over the sound of a flurry of whispers between the lovers.

"Nothing." San said over her shoulder."

"We're buying her cookies."

"B!"

"She asked."

"Why are you buying her cookies."

Santana turned her head to speak over her shoulder again. "No r-"

"To thank her for helping-"

"Finn." Santana said before another round of urgent whispers.

"...Yeah, Finn." Brittany agreed a moment later.

"Berry's trying to help him with his two left feet." Santana turned back to Quinn as she took up position beside Brittany again, her free hand joining with the dancer's.

"Oh." Quinn flicked her bottom lip between her teeth then reached into her purse. "Here, let me help pay for them." She held out a five dollar bill. "If she can get any improvement, it's going to help all of us at sectionals."

Santana eyed the money for a few seconds before she slipped her hand from Brit's and took it. "Whatever." She said as she stuffed the cash into her coat pocket before re-taking Brittany's hand. "So... we're going to go now."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Q, see you later."

"See you later Brit. I'll text you and we can set something up."

"That too." Brit replied as she and Santana disappeared a midst the other shoppers.

Quinn gave the direction they'd disappeared a puzzled look then shook her head. Sometimes Brittany made no sense. Of course, neither did Santana going out of her way to buy Rachel a gift...

The cheerleader's head turned back towards the last known location of her friends. If they actually were getting her a gift that was. She considered chasing down Santana to make sure she wasn't up to anything else but decided against it. Even if she could find her, Quinn didn't feel like dealing with the third degree her friend would give her for going all protective over 'Man-hands'.

She cringed as she turned back to the pet store and walked forward the few feet between her and the shop.

Her shoulders shrugged. She'd be at Rachel's soon enough, she could give her a heads up then, just in case San was up to something. Assuming it wasn't some evil plot of Santana's, she might want to tell Rachel she'd chipped in on the cookies since her soap was looking lamer by the second. At least now she knew why the brunette didn't want her coming over until two.

Quinn tapped on the Pet shop's window.

"Maybe she'd like a duck?"

_Berry Home, 'Theatre' Room, 12:47 pm_

"I like your hairband."

Rachel turned towards the voice, the hem of blue and white argyle pullover in her hands trailing through the air as she did. "Brittany, thank you. And hello."

"Please tell me you don't expect me to wear that thing." Santana said, slowly following her girlfriend down the stairs. Only the tone of her voice made it clear her slower decent had everything to do with her desire to be anywhere else and not the numerous bags in her hands.

"That's what you're here to help decide Santana." Rachel returned the pull over to one of the clothing racks behind her.

"We brought you more cookies."

"You really didn't have to Brittany."

"You don't want them?"

"No, I mean yes, thank you for the gift. I just meant that while I appreciate the gesture, you don't need to always bring me a gift when we get together outside of school."

"So you want the cookies?"

Rachel nodded as a soft chuckle slipped past her lips. "Yes. Even if it means I'll have to do an extra round on the elliptical tonight in order to maintain my figure."

"What figure." Santana muttered as she started sorting through the racks in search of something that didn't make her want to bleach her eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Would anyone like a snack before we begin?"

"Cookies?" Britt asked hopefully as she pulled a box of them out of one of the bags Santana had deposited at the foot of the stairs.

"I was thinking something a little more nutritious." Rachel answered as she stepped behind the racks only to reappear with a wide wooden tray of various vegetable slices, complete with a bowl of dip in the centre. Seeing the look on Brittany's face, she added, "We can save the cookies for dessert."

_Hudson Home, Front Hallway 12:54 pm_

"C'mon Hudson, I got better things to do than wait on your ass all day." Puck shouted over his shoulder from his position at the bottom of the staircase.

"Two more minutes." Finn shouted from the second floor.

Puck shook his head. "Just hurry it up already. It's not like what you wear is gonna make a difference, Berry's gonna dress you up in a costume anyway."

"What?"

The mohawked head gave another shake. "Nothing."

"So you ready to go?"

Puck turned to look up the stairs at a waiting Finn, the quarterback's hair still damp from the shower. Noah took a breath, paused, then blew it out. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well let's go." Finn gave Puck a pat on the back as he walked past.

"Dude... are you wearing cologne?"

_Berry Home, Living room, 1:58pm_

*Knock Knock*

"Let me." Leroy said, his hand on Hiram's shoulder gently pushing the smaller man back into his seat. Rachel's dark skinned father rose from his own and headed to the front door.

"Yeah," Hiram said under his breath, "not going to happen."

_Berry Home, Front Door, 1:59pm_

"Yes?"

That was the greeting she got. Not 'Hi', not 'Hello', not even a 'Can I help you?', just 'Yes?'. Quinn looked up at the man filling the doorway and gave him a fragile smile. "I, uh, I'm here to see Rachel." She licked her lips. "She invited me. Two o'clock."

"Name?"

"...Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Hiram," Leroy said softly without taking his eyes off the waiting blonde, "Be a dear and tell Rachel she has a visitor."

"Hmph."

Quinn got sight of Rachel's other father just before he disappeared around a corner when Leroy took a slow step back and turned to the side to allow her to enter."

"Thank you." She said, and gave Leroy another small smile as she stepped inside. It was not returned.

"Hmph."

Rachel's father closed the door then turned and walked down the hall.

Quinn sucked a small breath through her teeth. "... And I'll just wait here..." She whispered to the empty corridor

_Berry Home, 'Theatre' Room, 2:00 pm_

"Sweet-pea, You have a visitor?"

Rachel took a quick breath before she turned towards her father, the smile on her lips faltered when she found him standing alone half way down the stairs. "...C- Would you please send her down Daddy?"

Hiram's passed a stony eye over the teenagers frozen in place behind his daughter before he gave a nearly imperceptible nod. "We'll be upstairs."

"Is it just me or did that kind of sound like a threat?" Puck asked after the older man had retreated back up the staircase.

"If it was, he clearly doesn't know how we handle things in Lima heights."

"Don't be silly Noah." Rachel said, ignoring Santana's comment. Still facing the stairs, she gave a wave of her hand "Everyone into positions."

"Positions?" Finn and Brittany asked together.

Rachel eyes momentarily turned skywards before she turned around. "Behind the curtain. Noah, Santana, you know the cues."

"C'mon B." Santana linked her arm with the blondes as she headed for the stage set near the far wall. "Later." the latina replied to whatever comment Brit whispered into her ear before the pair stepped behind the floor length curtain partition hanging at the back of the stage. "Definitely later."

"Rach?"

"Finn, positions."

"Yeah I will, I just... thank you. Again."

"You're welcome. Now go. Hide."

"Rachel?"

The brunette shooed the already moving quarterback to hurry up before racing towards the stairs. "Quinn," She said, skidding to a halt at the foot of the staircase. She gave the other teen a half smile. "Hello. Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, well... Thank you for inviting me."

Rachel's right hand reached up to brush down the back of her hair "You're welcome. Please," She motioned for Quinn to descend the stairs, "join me."

Quinn reached into her coat pocket as she reached the last step. "I- I brought back your gloves." She pulled out the hand wear in question and held them out.

Rachel looked down at them silently. "Thank you. Again." She said when she finally took the pair from Quinn's hand and placed them on the near by piano bench.

"So..."

"So?" Rachel tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Nothing." Quinn's head dropped forward.

"...Actually I-/Carrot stick?"

"What?"

"Sorry, You were saying?" Rachel lowered the vegetable tray back to the table it had been on.

"I..." Quinn shook her head. "Nothing."

"Oh. Okay... I guess we should probably get to the reason I asked you here today."

"Yeah." Quinn replied, her eyes fixed on the wooden platter.

"It has to do with what happened at the club Friday night."

"Figured."Quinn mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry. You were saying?"

Rachel's lips parted, then closed. "Friday nigh, some things were said, some things were done-"

"Rach-" Quinn stopped as music started to play.

Finn stepped out from behind the curtain, his hair slicked back like some Elvis wanna be, clad in his Letterman jacket, a pair of black slacks, and surprisingly well polished shoes on his feet. Quinn recognized them as his 'fancy time' shoes. He also had a guitar slung around his neck.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry," Finn sang, "So sorry. That I was such a fool. I didn't know, I could be so cruel. Oh, oh, oh, oh, Uh-oh. Oh, yes.

Quinn's eyes flipped back and forth between Rachel and Finn.

"You tell me mistakes are part of being young, but that don't right the wrong that I've done."

"Wha-"

Brittany and Santana appeared from behind the curtain, each in an outfit that matched Rachel's from the black Mary Janes and white ankle socks, to the knee length, red felt skirts and white tops with little black bows on the cuffs of the short sleeves. The only thing different between the three was the colour of their hairband and the animal embroidered on their skirts. Yellow, and a poodle for Rachel, blue, and a bunny for Brittany, white, and a rottweiler for Santana.

"I'm sorry" They sang.

"So Sorry," Finn said.

"So sorry," The three girls harmonized.

"So sorry." Finn repeated

"Please accept my apology" The four of them sang.

"But he was blind." Puck said as he stepped into view, revealing a powder blue suit with black trim. "He was too blind to see."

"Oh, oh, oh-oh" sang Rachel, Brittany and Santana, the three now lined up to the left of Finn as they danced in sync.

"Uh-Oh" The boys sang out as they leaned in towards an imaginary microphone standing between them.

"Oh, yes" The matching trio agreed through verse.

"You tell me, mistakes are part of being young." Finn sang as he stepped forward, handing the guitar to Puck as he did. "But that don't right the wrong that I've done."

Rachel, Puck, Brittany, and Santana all stepped back onto the stage. Finn began a dance solo as they continued singing.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Uh-oh. Oh, yes."

"I'm sorry." Finn joined in as the others slipped into just 'ooo'ing in the background. "So Sorry. Please accept my apology. But I was blind, too blind to see. I'm sorry."

"So sorry." the quartet finished the song before rushing back behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry." Finn said. "Really, I am. I should never ha-"

"Who's idea was this?"

A muffled "shit" followed by an annoyed whisper of "Santana, language" filled the gap before Finn could answer."

"Who's?" Quinn demanded."

"I... Rachel's. I asked her what I sho-"

"Rachel."

"I only made a few suggestions Quinn," The brunette tried to explain as her head poked out from behind the curtain. "He-"

"Thank you."

"Oh... um... You're welcome?" Rachel waited an extra second before pulling her head back out of sight.

"Quinn-"

"And thank you." Quinn said, turning back to Finn. "And I'm sorry."

"What? You don-"

"Yes I do Finn. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Her eyes looked past the uncertain boy. "Any of you." She added before pulling her focus from the curtain's seam and placing it back on Finn. "You're my friends, and you don't deserve that."

"...Okay?"

Quinn smiled. "Okay." She said, then pulled Finn in for a hug. "Nice dancing by the way."

"Really? Rachel helped. She figured out that if I just think of the dance moves as-"

"Enough." Santana burst back onto the stage. "You two sorted your shit out, we're all good, now if you'll excuse me I need to get out of this outfit before anyone sees me in it."

"But San-"

"Anyone important Brit, you excluded."

"That's the good one right?"

"In this case." Santana said, grabbing their piles of clothes from under the edge of the stage.

"Yeah, if we're done here, I'll be heading off too."

"You do remember you're my ride, right?" Finn asked Puck.

Puck shrugged. "You and Q are all copacetic now, have her drive you."

"Dude!"

"Finn, relax. I'll take you home, you can tell me all about Rachel's miracle dance system."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Quinn gave Finn a wide smile. "But you're going to have to wash that crap out of your hair first, I'm not cleaning it off my headrests."

"Right." Finn nodded. He leaned in and lowered his voice as he added, "Plus, these pants are really itchy."

"Over-sharing."

"Right. Sorry." Finn gave Quinn a quick smile then flashed a longer one at Rachel as she handed him his clothing.

"C'mon B, the sooner we get home the better."

Puck's half naked torso poked out from behind the curtain and looked at the duo just exiting the en suite. "How did you two change so fast?"

"No bras" Brittany answered.

"Or panties." Santana winked.

"Works for me." Noah said with a nod as he ducked back behind the curtain.

"Noah, Girls, really." Rachel chastised as the couple raced up the stairs.

Finn watched the two cheerios leave. "I, uh... change."

"Good idea." Rachel and Quinn said simultaneously.

The two looked at each other until they heard the sound of the bathroom door close behind Finn.

" 'Scuse me." Puck said as he passed between them. "Rach, Q, see you tomorrow at school. Or not. Haven't decided yet."

"Noah, your education is importan-..." Rachel cut her protest short as Puck took the stairs two at a time. "I swear, sometimes I think he does that just to annoy me."

Quinn laughed. "He's Puck, that's kind of his thing."

"I wouldn't-" Rachel turned back to the blonde. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But he's a good friend."

"He is." Quinn swallowed. "Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Did you do this for Finn, or for me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ow! Hot, hot hot!"

The two teens looked towards the bathroom.

"Rachel-"

"Both."

"That wasn't..." Quinn pulled her hand from her coat. "Here."

Warm brown eyes gave the small, rumpled bag a curious glance before the brunette took it from Quinn. "What is it?" She asked even as she looked inside.

"...Consider it a baby step."

Rachel looked up.

Quinn looked down. "I know it's not that much bu-"

"I love it. Thank you Quinn."

"It's just soap."

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"I thought, you know it's organic and I figured you might-"

"I do."

"Good."

"Very."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and a smile every bit as big as the singer's spread across her lips.

* * *

**Author's Footnotes:**

And now you know why I don't write action sequences. ;)

Seriously, that song and dance number was one of the most complicated, frustrating bits of authorship I've ever tackled so please forgive the mind numbing awkward that it is.

Now, my failings as a writer aside, note time.

This is the final chapter of "Some Frienemy Advice." For those of you following my tumblr account or checking my fanfiction profile (or both) you no doubt know that today also marks the one year anniversary of the first chapter being posted.

I can honestly say that I never imagined a year ago that I'd be sitting here writing this or have 23 extra chapters (along with some ~90,000 words) to show for all that time. Admittedly, part of that is because SFA was originally posted as a one chapter one-shot but even after I made the decision to expand on that first chapter, in my wildest dreams it was never going to be anything close to what it has become. And for those of you who have been part of this year, and those of you who are reading this well after the fact, thank you for sticking with me, and this story, all the way to the end. Were I ten times the writer I hope I am, I still could not find the words to describe how much your support, silent or otherwise, means to me.

So since I can't do any better than those two simple words, please allow me to repeat them.

Thank you.

It will probably be a few weeks before I get around to posting it but there will be a once through of SFA to update the formatting and clear up some of the typos (because I know I'll never catch all of the little blighters). Nothing significant should be changed in the process but if you get any update notices in your email, that's why. Speaking of, as mentioned above, this is the final chapter of "Some Frienemy Advice" and while I enjoy it every time I get a new 'someone has followed your story' emails, if you want to continue with the "Baby Steps" series, you'd be better off adding an author alert instead.

Which brings me to my next point. The re-write of "Why" is still a go so if you want to save a copy of the version currently posted, I recommend you do so soon. It'll probably be at least a month before the new version starts to go live but better safe than sorry, right? But if you like living on the edge, here's a tip. When the 'Interstitial Epilogue' for "Some Frienemy Advice" goes up (it'll take place around Halloween if you're interested), that will be your cue that the Why Re-write is close to going up. That is if everything goes according to plan but what are the odds of that.

As for the third book in the Baby steps series... That may be a while. Over the course of writing SFA, I've had, and shelved, a number of ideas for other stories, most in the Glee verse but several from other fan-doms, and I may give a few of those a crack first.

Either way, this is not the last you'll see of me. Not so long as I have access to a computer, a text editor, and the internet.

Oh, and fingers. They're pretty important to the whole typing thing... though I suppose I could get a speech to text program... Anyway, you get the point

And finally, because it bears at least one more repeating, Thank you.

Thank you (okay, so it was worth two ;D )

Oh, and I swear this is the end, there was originally going to be a scene at Puckerman's but I never could get a handle on it. And for those wondering what Brittany did to Santana, it was a massage. A strictly platonic, therapeutic, massage.


End file.
